


All I see is him right now

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [42]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood & Aline Penhallow Friendship, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Background Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Background Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Background Mark Blackthorn/Kieran, Background Relationships, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Will Herondale/Jem Carstairs, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Helen Blackthorn & Magnus Bane friendship, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, London, London Landmarks, Los Angeles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Magnus Bane & Will Herondale Friendship, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Modern Royalty, Prince Alec Lightwood, Prince Jace Wayland, Princes & Princesses, Princess Isabelle - Freeform, Royal Alec Lightwood, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: Alec is the eldest Prince of the British Royal Family, who is constantly being pushed into the role of the king after his father’s latest scandal. But no-one knows the real him that lingers under the surface, aching to step out of the closet officially. Until one night at a gala, he meets the rather popular movie star Magnus Bane and finds himself enamoured with the other man who is staying in the country to make a movie. But is their connection strong enough for Magnus to deal with the possible backlash from the British public, tabloids, and the Royal Family or will their relationship not be able to withstand the barriers and lead to Alec pushing himself back in the closet to save face, leaving him forever alone?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/367430
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102
Collections: Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created for the Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020 hosted by the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8).
> 
> Major Love, admiration and thanks to my dream team of the amazing Artist Skylar102 and my absolutely talented and understanding as hell Beta Anica. 
> 
> I created a playlist for this, please find that [here <3](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1damxu2XanJSz8WvUdvarf?si=99IDGK7ESfy_O67RO5kKlA)
> 
> A/N: This fic has been a labour of love for quite a few weeks and has been all I've thought about aside from work! It has kick started my love for writing again which I had been sorely lacking since the year started and is only the start of the fics I have been working on for various other challenges. Here's hoping this continues!!!!

[ ](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)

Being a member of the British royal family was like being a scorned yet similarly loved film star only without all the blockbusters under your belt for people to moon over. You were under the constant scrutiny of all media outlets, all practically waiting for the next big scandal to erupt, as it had been the case with King Robert’s affair with Annamarie Highsmith, a well-known socialite, which was covering every front page with pictures of them kissing at the French Riviera and his mistress practically naked on King Robert’s yacht.

Or when Princess Isabelle had eloped with a barista she’d been secretly dating for a year instead of a high-class member of the Ivy League college she had been attending for her post-graduate degree in forensics.

Between Alec who had seemed destined to be the next in line to the throne, even if he’d rather die, and Jace who had served in the Special forces but spent all his free time partying and hooking up with fellow marines of both genders, Queen Maryse always seemed to despair of their branch of the royal family amounting to nothing but scandals. Her only hope now was Prince Max, who was making his way through a prestigious boarding school, meaning the rest of the family barely got to see him.

But for his brother’s freedom Alec would endure the lack of privacy, no matter how much he craved it, and the numerous public engagements even if he wished he’d taken up the military route rather than the slow transition from Prince to King since his father seemed likely to hand over his title to uphold their reputation sooner than planned.

It was something his sister Isabelle kept trying to talk him out of, just giving in to their demands every time they met for coffee in the more secluded outskirts of London where the paparazzi mostly never followed. 

This day did not seem any different as she stirred her mocha more fiercely than usual as he told her about some gala the family foundation was holding that their mother had wanted Alec to talk her into attending. Which wasn’t much of a problem as Isabelle loved any excuse to dress up, which was rare and far between, but the pointed comment about her coming alone from their mother despite how Alec had tried to water it down, didn’t seem to put his sister in a good mood.

“Please, Iz, you know Mom will blow a gasket if you keep missing these things.” Alec pleaded from behind his Americano.

“Let her, I’m taking a stand because if she doesn’t want my husband by my side in the public eye, then I won’t be either.” Isabelle huffed with narrowed eyes as if she thought Alec didn’t understand her reasoning, which there was no denying that he did.

As if he didn’t have his own reasons for rebelling from their archaic establishment of a family himself, he had just learned to keep his rebellions less public than his siblings though Izzy would argue that wasn’t good enough.

Although, having a future gay king was probably enough of a rebellion in the making in all honesty.

“And I get that, okay? Honestly, I do, but wouldn’t it be more of a screw you if you brought Simon along anyway?” Alec asked. Izzy raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. “Come on, think about it. Show her that you are proud of him and your marriage, no matter what she or anyone else might think.”

“And you’d back me up, right?” Izzy asked imploringly, and Alec knew what she was asking of him without really saying it. As if there was ever any doubt.

“Of course, I will, Iz.” Alec soothed her, resting a hand on top of hers that was fidgeting uneasily.

“Okay. I’ll have to drag Simon out to get a tux, but that should be no problem.” Isabelle agreed with a small smile as she toyed with Alec’s fingers.

“Well, if you need me to, I can get Raj to make an appointment with my tailor when he measures me up for mine and pay for his too.” Alec smiled.

“Thanks, big brother, but you know how nervous you make Simon. As for the money: don’t worry, I’ll handle it.” Izzy said.

Alec nodded as he downed the last couple of mouthfuls of his coffee when his phone buzzed with Raj reminding him of his next appointment and that his car was waiting around the corner, causing Alec to sigh.

“Ugh, sorry Iz, I need to go before Raj and Lydia appear to drag me out of here.” Alec sighed, both siblings getting up, him enveloping her in a tight hug.

“I’ll see you in a few weeks for Jace’s welcome home dinner, right? He told me he wants us to meet someone special.” Izzy mumbled into Alec’s shoulder.

“I’ll make sure Raj puts it into my schedule.” Alec assured her, kissing her on the forehead when his phone buzzed against his hip again.

“Bye, big brother.” Izzy smiled after they let go of each other the other go, her leaning back into her seat as Alec left retreated out the café before his staff showed up to make a scene that would cause waves through the tabloids.

He slid into the back of a Bentley parked down a side street and sunk back into the cream leather as Victor took off towards the organization for a campaign he was launching to support the LGBTQIAPD community. Each occasion Alec could find to help the community he was secretly a member of, he’d jump at regardless of his staff saying it looked suspicious and like he was pandering to a certain part of society when the public didn’t know he was gay.

“How was the meeting with Princess Isabelle?” Lydia asked as Alec tuned out the all too familiar reprimands from Raj about not sticking to his schedule.

Before Isabelle had become a persona non-grata in the family for marrying Simon, Lydia had been her bodyguard and best friend. But now with Lydia on protective details for Alec and with Isabelle living on the opposite side of London, they rarely get to see each other, much less talk in person.

“I think I’ve managed to persuade her to come to the gala at the art gallery. I know Mom is going to hate having Simon there, but it’s been three years so she’ll better get used to it.” Alec murmured behind his hands as he rubbed his eyes. “Other than that, she was mostly speaking about upcoming exams, asked about things at home and how Max is doing... which reminds me... Raj before I forget put Jace’s welcome home dinner in my schedule for Friday night in three weeks. It’s not to be moved, shuffled, or deleted okay?”

When he didn’t get an immediate reply, Alec cast his PA a look that had Raj grumbling as he turned his attention back to his phone.

“How long is Jace in the country this time?” Lydia asked curiously.

“Six months, I think? Long enough to recover from his last tour before he gets his next assignment. I’m sure he’ll have the usual stories to fascinate Max with and terrify Simon.” Alec said while the Bentley got stuck in the usual peak traffic, thank God for small mercies.

XO

The sound of the word “Cut!” being yelled across the studio was a blessing in disguise as Magnus flopped back onto the bed his co-star Will was laid on, relieved even more so when “That’s a wrap for the day, people!” cut through the rumble of producers, writers and makeup staff lurking in the shadows.

“Oh, thank God…” Magnus groaned, resting his head on Will’s shoulder as he ruffled Magnus’ gel crusted hair.

“Mhm, it’s been a long night.” Will agreed, before sliding off the bed as his partner and PA Jem appeared out of the shadows, holding a cup of green tea and an overly large hoodie.

“Thank you, babe.” Will grinned as Jem cast him a glare. He nudged his lover so hard in the ribs that Jem nearly spilled scalding hot tea over him. Will pulled the hoodie on and took the tea, pressing a kiss to Jem’s jawline as he hooked his free arm around Jem’s waist and led him off set to probably clean up before leaving for the night, Will calling his goodbyes over his shoulder.

“Come on Magnus, it’s Thursday and you have an appearance to make.” Catarina’s voice came from behind the scenes, pulling Magnus’ gaze from the couple’s retreating silhouettes.

“Really? A nightly appearance after a fourteen-hour shoot?” Magnus huffed but slid off the bed despite the exhaustion nagging at his bones, not even perking up at the double espresso that Cat pushed into his hand before leading him towards his trailer.

“Remember, you were the one who insisted on that rule--not me. We can stay a couple of hours and I’ll get Elias to drive you home if you want.” Cat said, pushing the door to Magnus’ trailer open and detaching herself as Magnus sunk on to his couch to down his coffee.

“Um, sounds perfect. The only thing that would make it better would be a no early morning wake up call.” Magnus sighed, taking the makeup wipe to remove his makeup with a few well practised strokes.

“I’m your PA, not a miracle worker Magnus, you still have to work.” Cat shrugged, taking the empty takeaway cup from Magnus while Magnus stripped off his costume to change into the clothes he’d worn to the set that morning.

“Yeah but I can dream, can’t I?” Magnus breathed deeply, stretching his arms over his head as he pulled an Armani silk shirt on and letting out a contented sigh.

“I guess. I’ve texted Elias to pick up your dinner so if you’ve finished dawdling and hurry up maybe we can leave faster.” Cat said, throwing his jeans at him.

“Alright, no need for the snippy act, Cat. After the day I’ve had I want to leave as quickly as you.” Magnus deadpanned, pulling on his jeans and blazer, taking a glimpse at his phone screen to see the collection of notifications from social media apps and the couple of messages and missed calls from his managers of his various businesses.

Catarina grabbed his script and some more important paperwork before leading him out of the trailer towards the parking lot.

Magnus was checking his Instagram account as he got into the back of the waiting BMW, the inside smelling strongly of Chow mein, causing his stomach to rumble out of anticipation.

“Elias, you’re an angel.” Magnus smiled, taking the carton he was offered and leaning back into his seat when the car started.

“You have a couple of pages you need to look over before tomorrow’s shoot and...” Catarina paused when her phone started buzzing. From the staff texting her when Magnus didn’t respond, producers calling Magnus for auditions or email alerts from his inbox which Magnus usually ignored knowing his PA would deal with it, Cat had to deal with a multitude of calls.

“Huh?” Magnus asked, liking a picture of Raphael and his siblings in Mexico. He looked up from his phone, mouth full of Chow mein and took a glance at Catarina who was looking at her own phone with wide eyes.

“I said you might want to use the time to look over the next couple of pages of your script instead of looking at all the pictures of Raphael, Rosa and their siblings in Mexico.” Catarina murmured absentmindedly, furiously typing something into her phone.

“But Cat…” Magnus whined from behind his own phone, liking yet another picture of Raphael sulkily standing on the beach in boardshorts and glaring at the guy who was flirting with Rosa rather obviously beside him. “I’ve been working all day. I’m tired and I’m going to have to deal with the paparazzi and fans hanging around at Pandemonium before I can so much as go home.”

“At least give it a quick look over before we get there. The last thing we want is for _ to think that you are not taking this seriously or else you know you would never hear the end of it.” Catarina sighed, leaning back into her seat as she put her phone into her lap as she waited for an answer.

“I suppose. Hey, are you okay? You’re looking more stressed than normal.” Magnus worried, finishing the last of his Chow mein reaching for the can of soda that Elias had put in the cupholder between the front seats in case he needed it.

“I’m surprised you noticed” Catarina said, grabbing her own box of Chow mein from beside Magnus’ soda and ignoring the reproachful look he cast her as she opened her carton.

“Wow, someone is mean when she hasn’t eaten. Of course, I care.” Magnus said, watching as her gaze remained locked on her phone as she stuffed mouthfuls of noodles between her lips. “Is this about the message you’ve just received?”

“I’ll tell you about it once I’ve got more details. Now, weren’t you supposed to be looking over your lines?” Catarina asked, pulling the pages out of the pile set on the seat between them and offering them to Magnus who sighed and reached for them as he pushed his phone into his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long day for Alec. His mother had pushed him around for every possible photo opportunity and Alec was exhausted. It seemed as if his mother wanted to keep his face out... could get them on his side before the coronation. Which was all well and good but Alec wasn’t exactly the most extroverted prince known to mankind, compared to his brother Jace who would have been way better at this than Alec.

Alec leaned back in the back seat of the Bentley as Victor made the way through London, his eyes closed as Raj typed something into his phone on one side of him while Lydia remained ever vigilant with her gaze out the other window as though she expected someone to be insane enough to throw themselves through the window just to get a glimpse of him. Which, admittedly, had happened before once but not to the point that it was something that needed to be watched out for all the time.

Still, it gave Alec the chance to not feel like he was constantly under their scrutiny. It seemed like every single time that he brought up more opportunities that were associated with the LGBTQIUA community Alec had the feeling that Raj was reporting back to his mother--which was why every time he found something new in the past few weeks, he had already been booked and steered to memorial ceremonies, building openings and on the odd occasion knighting that seemed be happening more and more instead of the usual once every three months that he was so used to.

He felt the car stop as Victor hovered outside the back gates of Buckingham Palace as the guards checked on the occupants in the car before opening them. The crunching of the tires against the gravel that covered the driveway seemed to be the cue for Alec to open his eyes reluctantly. He looked up at the building as they approached the back entrance to the palace where a couple of footmen were waiting and from the looks of ministerial cars parked up, the Prime Minister and associated security were visiting. Which would mean he was going to be called into another meeting related to his upcoming coronation, he could just feel it--so much for grabbing some form of comfort food from the kitchen and changing out of his suit before dinner.

“Thanks, Victor.” Alec sighed as Lydia and Raj both got out, leaving him to shuffle across the seat to get out from Lydia’s side and let his bodyguard follow him inside, the footmen tipping their hats when he passed.

“Ah, Your Highness, there you are. I was just going to get someone to call you to see how much longer you would be.” The voice of his mother’s advisor Hodge Starkweather came out of nowhere, leaving Alec to cast him a reluctant glance from where he was hovering down the hall from his mother’s office.

“I’m guessing a meeting with the Prime Minister requires my presence, Hodge?” Alec asked, as Raj stopped in his path on the way down towards Alec’s own study.

“Shortly, yes. Her Royal Highness was hoping you would want to be involved in the preparations for your coronation." Hodge said, causing Alec to sigh and only just restrain to the urge to roll his eyes and rake his fingers through his hair which he knew would annoy his mother to no end.

“My coronation hasn’t even a date set yet, unless something has been said in the background that I have not been informed about, Raj?” Alec asked, casting a look at his assistant who looked like a deer caught in the headlight but quickly shook his head in denial.

“No, of course not, Your Highness.”

“Well then, I don’t understand why my mother wants me to be involved in her meeting.” Alec deadpanned, looking from Raj to Hodge who let out a sigh as though he had known that this would be Alec’s response to his mother’s request.

“Her Highness’s request is not just about your coronation, although I was told to give that reason if you asked, I’m afraid.” Hodge said, looking down because he knew that Alec was going to hate the real reason.

“This is about the gala, isn’t it? She wants me to take Clary Morgenstern, right?” Alec groaned when Hodge reluctantly nodded with his eyes still looking down on the red carpet.

Ever since Alec had left King's College and Clary had started at Cambridge, his mother had been conspiring with Prime Minister Valentine Morgenstern in the hopes of getting the both of them together, regardless of the fact that Clary really is not Alec’s type even if he had been interested in women which he really _really_ wasn’t. Plus, Clary had always been more interested in Jace anyhow--even though his brother didn’t seem to be that interested in all the aristocracy crowd. Probably because he saw it as more of Alec’s crowd which was not true in the slightest.

“What part of me not being interested in women, which I made perfectly damned clear when I came out of the closet when I was twenty, did she not get?” Alec cursed. Hodge opened his mouth to reply when the door that Hodge had been hovering in front of opened to the sight of Maryse looking around as though expecting Hodge to have brought Alec in by now.

“Alexander there you are, please come and join me and Valentine, we wanted to speak to you about the upcoming coronation.” Maryse said, her voice filled with that tone that left no argument and had Alec wanting to just walk away to his room so they could sort this out later without an audience. But he knew to refuse would just cause more grief that he could really do without.

“Of course, mother.” Alec groaned, following his mother into her office, only to see his mother whispering something to Raj that caused him to instead backtrack and disappear down the hall. Guess he was on his own for this debate.

“Alexander, you remember the honourable Prime Minister Valentine Morgenstern?” Maryse chirped as she closed the door before gesturing to the both of them to acknowledge each other.

Alec had never trusted Valentine, neither when he was just the Minister of Education nor the Chancellor of the Exchequer. There was just something about him that had Alec’s instincts kicking in to better watch him carefully. That could easily have been something do with all the scandals that seemed to follow him like a bad smell, from the incident where his security detail had used taxpayer funding to vet Clary’s boyfriends to the divorce from his wife Jocelyn and the several allegations of indecency against staffers at the Houses of Parliament.

And yet by some miracle he had still managed to become the leader of the Clave Party and subsequently ended up becoming prime minister when they won the election when Alec had turned 18. Since then Valentine had become as much of a fixature in the palace as any other staff members.

“Prime Minister.” Alec said, shaking Valentine’s hand as was expected of him before Valentine bowed and murmured “Your Highness” under his breath.

“So, me and Valentine were just discussing all the things that will need to be pre-planned for your coronation--the security detail to keep the public and paparazzi from entering Westminster Abbey and the roadblocks that will need to be set up to make sure you can get back to the palace in time for your appearance on the balcony. All the small things.” Maryse said casually, as all three sat down and Maryse practically shoved a cup of tea into Alec’s hand whether he wanted one or not.

“Really? I was sure Hodge mentioned something about the gala our foundation is holding and how I apparently need a date.” Alec said, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of tea, noticing how both stiffened. 

“We were going to discuss that with you also, Alexander,” Maryse said, trying to smooth down the situation but all it seemed to do was make things even worse.

“Discuss? With all due respect, Your Majesty, I’m pretty sure that you had told me that Prince Alexander will be going with my daughter Clarissa.” Valentine said carefully, though there was a twinge of arrogance in his tone that had Alec barely restraining the urge to roll his eyes.

“Oh, but he will be, Valentine, don’t you worry about that.” Maryse said, with a bright smile though it had a razor sharp edge to it that Alec knew he was going to be paying for the next time they were alone.

XO

The car arrived outside Pandemonium with Catarina’s gaze still fixated on her phone, still waiting for a response to her message apparently, while Magnus had spent the last block or so reapplying his make up to perfection with his phone’s camera being used as a mirror which was making it a bit hard to perfect. But once he corrected his crooked eyeliner and locked his phone he made sure to wait for the bouncer Claude to open the door for him before getting out.

“Cat, you coming or you just going to wait here for the rest of the night?” Magnus asked, ignoring the flashing cameras and screams of his name as he turned back into the car.

“I’ll wait here. I don’t think I’ll be able to answer any calls while in there, but if you need me just text me and I’ll get Elias or someone to come in and help you out.” Catarina said with a reassuring smile.

“Suit yourself. I’ll have a drink for you then.” Magnus smiled, before closing the car door and starting to walk up to the club with a swagger in his stride as he was stopped a couple of times to sign autographs and take the odd selfie with fans before Claude opened the door for him.

The club was buzzing like every night--the right mixture of loud pumping music that echoed through your ears and vibrated underneath your feet urging you to dance and the sequence of lighting that would flash in time with the music. Thankfully there was always a security detail inside on the nights that Magnus was going to attend as though to keep any paparazzo from coming in under cover and catching some compromising pictures or to keep anyone from trying anything on with Magnus.

That had happened a few times after his first big break, the fans seeming to think that Magnus' attention, his body and even on occasion his lips were their property that they could demand of whenever they felt like--which was especially awkward when some of them were well under-age and it could have easily ended up in legal proceedings against him if their parents had known but thankfully the security detail he had had at the time had long since been bulked up.

Now a group of four bodyguards surrounded him in a ring as he made his way through the crowd of writhing bodies and flirtatious looks towards the bar to grab a couple of drinks before disappearing to the VIP room which oversaw the entire dancefloor so everyone could see him but only a select amount of people could actually come up and speak to him.

Thankfully, his favourite bartender Lily was there and she knew exactly what kind of drinks he preferred as she created a couple of drinks and set them down in front of him with a wink before turning to her next customer. Carefully, Magnus grabbed both drinks over Alaric’s shoulder and let them ensconce him as they approached the VIP room, a couple detaching to guard the door while the other two escorted him to his usual booth.

“Thanks guys, I should be fine with Gretel and Alaric at the door so you don’t need to hang around all night.” He sank down on his booth, setting one drink down while taking a mouthful out of the other that immediately zinged his taste buds and had him more awake than he had been when he had left the car.

The two bodyguards stood on either side of the booth as he made sure to take a selfie of him toasting his fans with a wink which was put collectively on all his social media accounts after making sure to tag the club before sliding the phone back into his pocket and letting his gaze linger among the crowd of dancers.

Sometimes, Magnus spent most of the night looking for someone ending with him laid in his bed while someone fucked him hard enough that it would fill the gap that appeared from time to time since he was single. It was rare he fucked anyone, as it seemed too personal and after his history of relationships that had ended so damned badly he didn’t want to put himself out there for someone who would be gone by the end of the night.

Catarina, Raphael and Ragnor always called him a ridiculous romantic to a soppy degree, with him always claiming to be waiting for the right person instead of the convenient person to fuck. Someone who wanted to actually get to know him instead of simply bragging that they had spent the night with the Magnus Bane.

The last time he had thought that he had found the one, when he was so damn sure to get down to his knee and propose, he had ended up being completely wrong. Camille had been everything to him since he got into the spotlight, but the more time that had passed and the more time he had even excused away her affairs, her one night stands and the odd threesome that to this day he had never wanted, it had become clear that whatever they had was superficial to her.

His marriage proposal had been a last attempt for him to try and prove himself wrong, that he was not holding out for a happy ending that was never destined to happen. But of course he had ended up being rejected by Camille in the most brutal way possible, something that even now, 5 years later, he still was not over if he was honest.

Letting out a sigh, he wearily let his gaze linger, taking another sip of his drink and nearly spat it out when he spotted her. Because speak of the devil, there dressed in a leather mini dress and her hair curled just the way he liked, She jutted away between two guys who could have been bodybuilders or stunt guys, with one of the guy's lips on her neck and the other’s hands sliding beneath the hem of her skirt, was Camille. 

She looked up, a smirk twitched at her lips as their gazes met.

Oh, this was going to end badly if he didn’t leave right now, he could just tell.

Biting his lip, he grabbed his phone while their gazes remained locked and dialled Catarina, hoping she was not on the phone with someone else at that moment. But thankfully she wasn’t because she picked up immediately.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?”

“She’s here.” He managed to say, swallowing with difficulty as Camille’s dance partners continue to let their hands linger all over her.

“Oh, fuck, Magnus. Okay, get out of there now. Use the back exit if you have to but get out of there.” Catarina said, her voice filled with conviction..

“Okay, I will.” He said, getting up and downing the rest of his drink.

“No, stay on the line with me until you got out.”

“Alright." Magnus agreed said, letting out a slow breath as he turned to look at Gretel and Alaric giving them a sign to keep moving. “I need to get out of here guys..” 

The two exchanged knowing glances before leading the way towards the back exit with Magnus sandwiched between them. They made quick work of bulldozing through the crowd of punters towards the back exit that was technically a fire exit. 

“Magnus, you okay?” Catarina asked at the other end of the line, reminding him that he was still on the phone.

“Yeah, we’ve just got through the back exit and Alaric and Gretel are bringing me to the car. I should be there soon.” Magnus sighed, looking around nervously as if he was expecting Camille to magically appear before he managed to reach the car.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the meeting had ended up being on the verge of excruciating from where Alec was sat, after his mother had reassured Valentine that Alec would be taking Clary to the gala multiple times without Alec agreeing despite the many pointed glances that his mother had shot his way, the pair had moved on arrangements for the coronation, the first of which being the date which was set to be two weeks after the gala. Again, Alec’s opinion was not asked for, almost as though that had also been pre-planned in their previous clandestine talks.

It left him mostly just sitting there, staring into the depths of his tea and wondering for the hundredth time why he had been included on top of dreading the talking to he was going to get from his mother once Valentine had returned back to Downing Street.

Thankfully whatever else of importance had already been discussed before Alec had joined the conversation, meaning it was not long before Valentine’s head of security Pangbourne as well as Hodge appeared. Alec offered Valentine a small nod in recognition of his departure before following his security detail from the room and letting his gaze linger on the tea as his mother and Hodge murmured amongst themselves before the door closed behind Hodge on his retreat.

Maryse didn’t say anything for a while, letting her disapproval be more than well known by the way she slammed the bone china cups and teapots around and cast him the odd glance as he waited for her to find her words which were no doubt going to be a doozy but after a few moments of silence he made himself speak before it began to get awkwardly frosty.

“So I saw Izzy today and she’s agreed to come to the Gala. I’ve made sure that Raj has booked an appointment for her with a well-known bespoke fashion designer despite how I know she is going to disprove and put the appointment and dress on the family account. I thought you wouldn’t mind as long as she is coming.” Alec said from behind his now lukewarm cup of tea.

“Well at least that’s one fire put out…” Maryse huffed from behind her own though she seemed to be increasingly eying up the antique decanters filled with scotch as though tea was not strong enough for her.

“Mother, I’m sorry but honestly what did you expect? You and Valentine have been trying to push me and Clary together for years and the only one she has eyes for is Jace. If you had actually been betting on a politically advantageous wedding from the get-go then maybe I should have been the one out in Afghanistan instead of him.” Alec sighed, setting his now redundant teacup down on the coffee table and leaning back into his chair.

“And that would have been a disaster, the number of pictures appearing in tabloids with him arm in arm with his girl of the week. The scandals of drunken nights out in Vauxhall where he picks fights with random members of the public and lewd pictures of him having strippers and lap dancers in his lap as he snorted cocaine off their chests. That is not the image that I want the next king to be known for Alexander.” Maryse snapped, setting her cup and saucer down with a clatter loud enough to cause Alec to cringe.

“Well it would be preferable to you shoving a beard, that I don’t want like or even trust, into my lap and making plans for us marrying and having two point five kids via a surrogate. Clary is not even Queen material mother, I thought even you would agree to that much.” Alec said beginning to pace the room listlessly.

“Maybe not but it’s preferable to you bringing home some effeminately dressed twink who only likes you for your money and what’s in your trousers.”

“Is that really what you think? Wow…” Alec sighed, part of him wondering why he was still stood here letting himself being battered with all the homophobic abuse he knew that she had been letting build under the surface when he first came out.

True, when he had first come out to her after his siblings who were understanding and supportive, he hadn’t expected a parade or a coming of the closet party. But he had expected her to at least come out with something about how he was going to ruin the family’s reputation or how the family was going to be doomed with no legitimate heir.

Instead she had seemed to let it fester away under the surface, not even really acknowledging what a big step it had been for him to come out to her in the first place. At the time her only reaction had been a wide-eyed expression and pursed lips before she had left the room and him wondering how long it was going to take before she broke her silence on the matter.

“Well I’m sorry if I’ve disappointed you Alexander but there has never been a king whose sexuality swings that way before and I personally don’t think that the public will take too kindly to the fact if it was to be made public. I’m sure you have heard of there being more hate crimes being directed at people whose sexuality is anything but normal and I think for a head of a royal family to come out very openly will only mean more questions will arise about the place that royalty has in society.” Maryse said, her gaze watching him but other than that she didn’t make any sign that she had heard him.

“Now you are overthinking things just a little. More of the public is probably a member of the rainbow community than you would think.” Alec sighed.

“Yes well none of them are a person of high authority in the free world Alexander. Now I won’t hear any more about it, you’re taking Clary to the Gala and whatever happens after will happen for the good of this family do you understand?” Maryse asked, though her tone made it clear that it was not really a question as she got to her feet. “Now you should get changed before dinner, I think Bat was making that pasta dish that you like.”

Alec took it for the obvious dismissal it was intended to be though it didn’t stop him from wanting tear his hair out in frustration at this. Instead he settled for untying his tie from its perfect Windsor and pulling it swiftly from his collar as he stalked down the hall in the direction of his wing of the palace for some much needed breath before he needed to pretend to the rest of the family that all was right with the world.

XO

It was not until the next morning when Catarina and Elias appeared to pick him up for his last day on set of ‘ _The Rising Star_ ’ and they were on the way to the set that he remembered while downing a mouthful of his extraordinarily expensive and rich cappuccino that was his first of the morning that Catarina did not elaborate on the messages that she had been waiting on the night before.

Though to be fair after he had got back to the car at Pandemonium she had been more worried about keeping his mind off Camille and all the feelings that her appearance had shoved to the surface, on the way back to his apartment, that it seemed to have fallen on the backburner. She had spent the whole journey home bitching about her nerve and how she was going to contact his security and legal team to see what they could do about the restraining order. He had only just managed to stop her from doing it then and there because it had been 2am and no-one would have thanked her for it.

Still now while they were in peak traffic on the way from Beverly Hills to the lot in Culver city seemed like as good a time as any while her gaze was rested on his assorted emails from the last twenty-four hours over her own caffeinated concoction.

“So, you never did tell me about the messages that you were waiting on last night on the way back from the studio. Have you heard anything more about it?” Magnus asked, taking a glance at her out the corner of his eye as he liked a Facebook post from Will about their last day of filming including a promo picture of them kissing.

“Oh right, I almost forgot about that. I have heard more but I think first you should look at this list of projects to see which you feel like doing first so we can discuss it with Ragnor. Depending on which one you are on next will depend on if you can attend.” Catarina said, offering him a sheet of paper which was covered in titles of projects with the summaries and director details there for him to browse.

“Really, do we honestly have to talk to Ragnor about this?" Magnus pouted, taking the sheet regardless as she cast him a look.

Ragnor had been his professional agent since he had started in the business, it did make it awkward though that they were really friends since high school but he did seem to have a vibe about him that made it easy for executives and people in the industry to take him and by extension Magnus seriously. So, while Catarina did most of the work such as scheduling and keeping Magnus out of trouble when abroad, Ragnor was higher management that always had a final say on any decisions before they were confirmed.

Magnus let his gaze move over the list, a few of the projects currently didn’t have titles which immediately crossed them off his list as it showed they were in pre-pre-production and he always preferred it when things were moving at a relatively fast pace as it showed whoever was in charge was experienced. A couple of them were sci-fantasies were which were interesting and one of the plots did jump out at him as a possibility, the horror and usual action flicks were kicked to curb as he had done more than enough of those at the beginning of his career to warrant a bit of a break from starving his body to death with over the top diets and beating it within an inch of its life with training sessions from Theo for the obligatory shirtless scenes. Not to say that that was not also the case with the chick flicks he found himself in but not to the same degree.

There were a couple of chick flicks which were essentially the same as the film he was finishing off with Will that day but one of them did interest him a little since it was a period drama inspired by something of Jane Austen’s or the Bronte sisters’ that he knew he would have to read up on before he could so much as auction for especially when he saw who the director was.

“Any definite favourites?” Catarina asked.

“Number three and two of the sci fi but my number one choice is the period drama co-starring with Helen if I can swing it and maybe the Queen biopic? I think I could pull off playing Freddie Mercury pretty well…” Magus said, taking the pen he was offered and scribbling stars beside the right ones.

“It was hoping you might consider the period drama….” Catarina grinned taking the pen and paper from him as she put her coffee down.

“Why do you say that?” Magnus asked.

“Well, Helen’s other half is the Duchess of York and the Royal Family’s foundation is going to be holding a gala in London next week. Her management team had asked if you had wanted to go and mix with the cast before filming starts if you were interested in the role, but I wasn’t going to mention it unless you were interested.” Catarina said.

“Well I do have to admit I am intrigued, if only Malcolm and Lilith weren’t the head staffers…” Magnus said, looking thoughtfully out the window as they stopped at a crossing.

There was a time when he was happy and new to the industry, and had been relieved that he had managed to make a life for himself that didn’t involve his father which had been all that he had ever wanted from the moment he had been able to emancipate himself, it had been a long process that Asmodeus had fought tooth and nail but when it came down to it there had not been a good enough reason for him to continue to stay there.

But it was just his luck that his first job had had a link to his father even then, his newest step mother taking advantage of his father’s money and power to make a name for herself in the film industry which was how Magnus had met Lilith for the first time. Unfortunately, since then they had continued to bump into each other to the point that he knew wherever Lilith was Asmodeus was sure to be not that far behind.

Which was one thing that he dreaded, because he was sure that one of these days Asmodeus would not be able to stop himself from trying to worm his way back into Magnus’ life again and then the pain would start all over again.

“I know you know that Period dramas aren’t exactly Asmodeus’ style, and there is little to no chance of him hanging around. But you should not let him keep holding you back from doing what you want to do Magnus, letting him be that shadow that casts a dark cloud over all the positive things that you have managed to do for yourself.” Catarina said understandingly, since she was one of the few people that knew all that Magnus had had to go through to get his freedom.

“I know, I’m not just sure if going to London where there is even the possibility of him being there is a good idea.” Magnus said, biting his lip uneasily a habit that he had never been able to break.

“Then if you won’t do it for your career then consider it a break. You’ve been working nonstop from one set to another to another for the past ten years Magnus. The few holidays you have taken for yourself can be measured in days instead of weeks and there is going to come a point where something has to give and me, Raphael and Ragnor are worried that its going to end up with your health baring the brunt.” Catarina said softly.

Magnus offered her a small smile as the car stopped outside the lot, but neither of them made a move as Elias parked up and got out to open the door for them.

“Please at least just give it some thought, that’s all I’m asking for.”

“I’ll think about it, I’ll let you know by the end of today. I promise.” Magnus smiled, grabbing his stuff from the seat between them and sliding out the door once it was opened.

But through out the rest of the day Catarina’s words had continued to echo around and around in his head even as he was letting his lines come from between his lips so easily and he was letting his movements follow those instructed by Sebastian without any real question. He did have to admit that deep inside he was exhausted, that work had been the only thing that had kept him together to the point that he was sure that is there was not some project to focus on that he would completely fall apart at the seams.

But it had been some time since he had left the country, since his last touring jaunt through from Europe to Australasia and everywhere in between. He did have to admit though that being able to work in London and actually get to enjoy the city that he had spent so long just passing through without really seeing anything outside of a movie theatre or a hotel room.

After spending his sixth take, letting himself be filmed semi-nude in a freezing cold bath with a thoughtful expression on his face as he stared at the false ceiling, he did have to admit that going to London was not such a bad idea. Even if it did mean him having to work with his stepmother, it was nothing compared to what he had had to endure in the past.

The moment that Sebastian called out cut along with “..And that’s a wrap People!”, Magnus pushed himself out the bathtub and took the towel he was offered by Will to wrap over his sopping wet boxers before stepping out on to the freezing concrete floor and letting his friend pull him a tight hug.

“Well, I’ve got to say that definitely feels like it’s been the longest shoot of my life all eye candy aside of course.” Will grinned.

“Don’t let Jem hear you saying such sweet words to me or he might get jealous William.” Magnus said rolling his eyes but returning the hug.

“Oh I know what a smooth talker he is and he know me well enough to know I’ll banish him to the sofa for life and have his balls for ornaments if I even get the inkling of there being anything with anyone else.” Jem’s voice came from behind them as the pair parted.

“Oh Jem I’m going to miss your amazing wit being the only thing that keeps me going on these long shoots.” Magnus cooed, pulling the silver haired man into a tight hug who stiffened at the fact someone who was soaking wet was hugging him but rolled his eyes and let a soft smile appear on his lips.

“And I’m going to miss your melodramatic antics at three in the morning.”

“Are you going to be coming to the after party or are we not going to see you again until the promo tour?” Will asked when they parted, and Catarina appeared with Magnus’ hoodie which she put over his cold shoulders.

“I might have to give it a miss, I have a flight and plans I need to make for the possibility of my next project in London. But I’ll definitely be seeing you guys for our first premiere in New York in a few months.” Magnus smiled, exchanging a knowing look with Catarina who winked at him as though she knew as well as he did how good this was going to be for him.

“Well hey, you never know we might meet you over that way, Jem has been trying to talk me into us taking a holiday somewhere this year.” Will said, wrapping an arm around Jem’s waist as his other half cast him a look.

“Yes but I was thinking more of the Bahamas or Fiji instead of moving from one city to the other.” Jem sighed, resting his head against Will’s neck. “anyway we had better get you back into wardrobe to change before the party, the last thing I need is the tabloids filled with pictures of you dressed in next to nothing as we cross the street to the Wellesbourne.”

“I suppose this is goodbye for now then Magnus, see you in the big apple.” Will said with a wink and kiss to the cheek as he let Jem pull him by the arm off the set leaving Magnus and Catarina alone among the sea of chatter and cheers as someone popped open a bottle of champagne that seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

“So you really mean it? You want to go for London?” Catarina asked.

“If Lilith will have me and if we can find a reasonable place to stay in the city not far from the studio. And as long as Tessa promises to look after my cats for me while I’m gone.” Magnus said, looping an arm through Catarina’s and steering her in the direction of his trailer as his wet clothes seemed to chill him to the bone the longer he was stood there.

“I’m sure Tessa won’t mind house sitting since she’s between places now and an air bnb should be no problem with your extra over the top away from home budget. As for Lilith I’m not sure I have any sway where she’s concerned but I will call her now while you shower and change.” Catarina said, rubbing his arm reassuringly as they entered the trailer which helped to muffle the sounds of crew partying around them.

Magnus took his time of stripping off his wet boxers in the miniscule bathroom that the trailer offered while he heard Catarina on the phone, but before he could let his curiosity get the better of him he made himself get into the shower and block out all noise with the sound of the spray ricocheting off the plastic cubicle as the water heated up and he closed the screen behind him.

He spent most of the time in the shower with his eyes closed trying to drown out all the niggling doubts that seemed to linger in the background always in Camille or his father’s voice, letting his insecurities linger no matter how much time he had spent trying to heal those wounds with counsellors and therapies that seemed to help just enough for him to get back out of that dark place but never to completely rid himself of them.

It was for that reason alone that he didn’t let himself linger in there as much as he usually would have to enjoy the warmth taking over him and the extravagance that only a body scrub and overly fruity body gel could instil. Instead he did the bear minimum so he was warmer than he had been and had removed the several layers of make-up that had clogged ups his pores, before turning off the tap and grabbing the towel to wrap around his waist.

He made his way out the bathroom after scooping up the ruined boxers and slightly damp hoodie and detouring to his changing room as he heard Catarina still talking away with that professional yet persuasive voice that she always seemed to use when it came to negotiating with executive producers and overly pretentious directors.

Letting out a sigh he threw the wet boxers into a bag for the wardrobe staff to get rid of and redressed himself in the clothes he had worn to the set that morning, bringing with it a sense of calm and peace that brought him back to himself. After prolonging the inevitable and just as he heard Catarina let out a rather over the top with politeness goodbye, he gathered his things and slid out into the main room of the trailer where she was sat on the couch looking rather pleased with herself as she pushed all the paperwork and the odd thing Magnus had brought with him to set but seemed destined to forget if she didn’t into her handbag.

“Well, how did it go with the she-devil?” Magnus asked, as she got to her feet and pushed her phone into her pocket as she turned to look at him.

“Surprisingly well. She has agreed to give you the part that she had hinted at without an audition surprisingly enough, she’s going to get her PA to send the paperwork to Ragnor for him and Elliott to look over before we sign. She’s also mentioned the hotel the rest of the cast will be staying at but never fear I have already booked you into a rather expensive two bedroomed rental in Kensington not too far away, I know you won’t want to be around her as much as possible.” Catarina said, putting her bag over her shoulder and grabbing Magnus’ spare coat for him since he was wearing his damp hoodie.

“And have you spoke to Ragnor about it, what with him being the final word and all.” Said Magnus as they left the trailer and he locked it up for the last time before turning towards the nearest exit out to the lot where Elias was waiting.

“I have and he’s of the same opinion as me that you need a kind of holiday even if it is supposed to be a working one. He’s going to sign on the dotted line as long as Elliot doesn’t have any legal niggles he’s worried about and he’s already booked our tickets for us. We leave later tonight on the first flight available.” Said Catarina, looping her arm through his own to keep him close as a group of runners appeared trying to race each other on the clothing railings that they were using as go-carts if their drunken zooming noises were anything to go by.

“And Helen?” asked Magnus, knowing he was pushing it when she cast him a dark look.

“I’ve left that up to you because she is _your_ friend Magnus. I doubt you’ll be wanting me to tag along to some pompous gala where you can hit it off with a member of the British aristocracy in the toilets uninterrupted.” Catarina sighed, handing over their security passes to a rather blurry-eyed security guard before they appeared to the sight of the BMW with Elias at the wheel.

“That sounds like the voice of a woman who wants to enjoy her luxuries at the expensive of my dollar as much as she can and who am I to refuse? Ok then, let’s get home so we can pack before going to the airport. I think I’m going to need a red eye before we get on the plane.” Magnus said as they slid into the car and Elias took off towards Beverly hills in a way that made it clear he had been kept in the loop as their plan.

There was a sense of relief building inside Magnus as they left the lot that he was finally going to have some time to just relax and build new memories in a new city.


	4. Chapter 4

The night of gala arrived much sooner than Alec had been hoping for, especially since no matter what he had told his advisor and cousin Aline, the current Duchess of York, and Hodge about him taking a stand it had still found him standing in front of a mirror for his final fitting the day before. As was often the case when it came to his wardrobe, he hadn’t had much choice and would often reluctantly just wear whatever he was told as it kept his mother happy and after her rather choice words about him before he had been trying to avoid any more of a confrontation as much as possible.

Unfortunately, that still meant that he was going to have to take Clary to the ball.

Something he had complained about bitterly to Aline as he paced the length of his room restlessly while she sat on his bed pretending to listen when he knew for a fact she had been texting her wife for the past fifteen minutes.

“Aline are you even listening?” Alec asked exasperatedly as she took a beat too long to respond to his complaints with the usual false noise of understanding and sympathy.

“I’m sorry I got bored after the third time you said it wasn’t fair and stamped your foot like a child. Look Alec, I know you don’t like the girl….hell I trust her about as far as I can throw her myself from all I’ve heard about her at Cambridge but until you can come up with an alternative where Aunt Maryse will get off her high horse and realise it’s a lost cause you’re going to have to grin and bear it as is the family way.” Aline said, sending Helen one last message before setting her phone down in his sheets.

“Of course the time honoured Lightwood tradition of pretending that everything is fine and dandy for the cameras. How could I forget?" Alec sighed raking his fingers through his hair as he sank down on the bed beside her.

“I know you want to be out in the eyes of the public Alec and I completely understand why but a Duchess coming out and marrying a model is not the same as a King coming out and thus spelling the end of a direct family reign unless you use a surrogate.” Aline soothed, offering him a real sympathetic smile as she rubbed his arm.

Aline was the only member of the family to come out and come out as publicly as any royal was able to come out by kissing her at the time girlfriend on the balcony of Buckingham palace where everyone public and otherwise could see on the day of his father’s Silver jubilee celebrations. It had been splashed across the pages of newspapers and covered by media around the world, and when his mother had found out there had been a fight the likes of which had never been seen before by Aline’s mother Jia and Maryse. It had long since become the stuff of legend in the family. 

But at the same time it had been that push that had made Alec come out of the closet to his siblings, few friends and cousins, though they did admit not long after the words had come out of his mouth that they had always known or at least suspected but were just waiting for him to feel comfortable enough to tell them himself. It had been a weight off his shoulders but at the same time he had known that it could never go any further than that.

He had never managed to find it in himself to date anyone because his name and his title had been known by anyone and everyone since the day he was born. But also because there was that side of him that was still so sure that he would never find someone who could deal with all the baggage that was destined to follow, to put up with the bodyguards that had to follow him everywhere he went meaning little if any time or opportunity for anything to happen as he so deeply craved as well as the paparazzi that seemed to know where he was every minute of the day or the way the public would gawk at him when he walked by.

Still that did not stop him from dreaming of the day when he would be able to walk outside proudly hand in hand with the man who loved him. Of the man who would gladly walk down the aisle in Westminister Abbey in front of every member of his family and exchange the vows that would bind them together forever.

Instead he was stuck in this situation, being harangued back into the closet step by step with the only exit being on the condition that he let himself be swayed into being with Clary for the sake of the public opinion. And no matter how hard he tried to keep his identity alive it just seemed like one way or another Maryse was going to get her wish even if it made him miserable in the process.

“I just wish it didn’t have to be this way Aline,” Alec sighed, resting his head against her shoulder as he felt her wrap an arm around his waist and pull him into a tight hug.

“I know Alec, believe me if we could trade places I would have done anything to give you the freedom that you deserve.” Aline soothed, as the pair of them stared at his suit hung up over the door of his wardrobe pristine and ready to wear.

All of that seemed like so long ago now when he was standing in front of floor length mirror dressed in the suit, adjusting the black tie in his collar before buttoning the jacket. He looked every bit the Prince that everyone expected him to be, dressed in the expensive suit and shoes with the perfect smile and the perfectly styled hair and yet looking in that mirror he didn’t recognise the person staring back at him.

“Alec, the car is ready!” Aline called, from the doorway causing him tear his gaze from his reflection and offer her a smile.

She was dressed in a beautiful royal purple dress with the sleeves rested off her shoulders and black high heels. Her hair was in an elegant style and her make up done to perfection. At that moment she looked every bit her title and if you had added a tiara or crown she could have easily been mistaken for a princess.

“Where’s Helen, I thought she was meant to be getting dressed here too?” Alec asked, grabbing his phone and wallet before passing her out into the hallway and leading the way towards the foyer where the rest of their party and security were waiting for them.

“That was the plan, but she decided instead to get ready at home with her friend. Apparently, he’s over from the states for a while and they could do with catching up before he starts work. Besides, I have to admit I am looking forward to being surprised by what she’s wearing.” Aline said, following him down the hall with a wistful smile that always seemed to appear on her face when speaking about her wife.

“We should probably get going then the last thing I want is to give mother anymore excuses to yell at me. Though I think having Simon there is going to be enough of one for the night at least.” Alec sighed.

“Ooooo Alec you didn’t!” Aline grinned, laughing loudly when Alec let a small smile appear as they stopped at the corner before they joined the others.

“Well he is family whether Mother likes it or not. Izzy has stayed away from most family events because of her opinion on their marriage but he is her husband so if she wants to bring him along then why shouldn’t she?” Alec asked, rolling his eyes when Aline nudged him in the side.

“You little rebel you, are you sure it’s not so you can have the spotlight off you for one night?” Aline asked, teasingly.

“I’m insulted that you would even think that.” Alec said appearing insulted though Aline rolled her eyes as though she could easily see through his act as they heard Lydia calling out to the rest of the family crowd to see if anyone had seen Alec yet.

“Sure sure, anyway it sounds like you’re being summoned. I’m going to go with the rest of the family to the venue so I’ll see you and Clary there. Remember to at least be nice when you go and pick her up Alec.” Aline said, with a last wink before she left him there to take a breath before appearing.

The family seemed to split up according to their security team, which was deprived of Max, Jace and their father for obvious reasons leaving the foyer mostly filled with aunts, uncles and cousins that had been given the word according to Maryse that they needed to attend as they benefitted as much from the foundation as the main branch of the family did. But thankfully before he was spotted by his mother and given a lecture on how she expected him to behave for the night Lydia spotted him and directed him out the door towards the car that was going to take him to Downing street to pick up Clary.

“Wow, don’t you clean up well.” Lydia whistled once they were both in the car and Victor was reversing out the spot before driving in the direction of the gate.

“As if you haven’t seen me dressed up like this before. I mean you came to Izzy and Simon’s wedding and she wouldn’t let me attend without at least wearing a tuxedo.” Alec sighed, leaning back in the seat.

“True, but at least this time you have that vibe of confidence that seems to make you look that little bit hotter. I mean if I was a guy and swung for the other team I am sure without a shadow of a doubt that we would be making out right now.” Lydia grinned, watching Alec adjusting his cufflinks uneasily.

“Even as a guy I can’t ever see you being my type no offense.” Alec said, reaching for his phone as he heard it ping with what was most likely going to be a message from Izzy. He wouldn’t put it past his mother to have not put Simon’s name on the list on purpose to make sure he couldn’t get in.

Instead it was just a picture of her in her dress of the night winking at him, with ‘thank you big bro’ and a praying hand and heart emoji beside it. She looked every bit the princess that she was which he had made sure to make clear by the minimal but still classy tiara that he had had Aline sneak to her when they had gone to their fitting together. Everything about her was flawless and reminded him of what a beautiful person his sister was since he did not get to see her as much as he would have liked.

‘It’s a pleasure as always. See you & Simon there Iz<3’ He sent back and slid his phone back in his pocket as the car slid to a stop through the gates of downing street outside number ten.

As he had expected there were paparazzi hanging around outside the gates like Valentine had made sure to keep them in the loop so he could get proof of this going ahead. He hated to think of what would have happened if he hadn’t bent to his mother’s will and hadn’t shown up after all.

“Take a breath and remember to ignore the paps.” Lydia said quickly before she got out first and went around to his door to open it before the policeman posted outside number ten approached them.

Taking her advice Alec let out a breath and took another one in as the door opened before stepping out on to the cobbled street. Immediately the approaching policeman dropped into a low bow as the paparazzi started to scream his name and yell random questions at him to get his attention. Instead he made sure to do the opposite as the policeman followed him to the door and knocked the golden knocker against the black painted wood.

“His highness Prince Alexander.” The Policeman mumbled to the man in a black suit that opened the door.

The other man immediately bowed and ushered Alec and Lydia both into the foyer before closing the door and turning in search of either Valentine or Clary.

Alec heard a noise at the top of the staircase and saw a man who looked to be the same age as Clary, they shared the same red hair and green eyes and could have easily passed for twins. If Clary had looked like that boy maybe Alec would not have been so against going to the gala with her, but before he could try and get the man’s attention to so much as exchange words Clary appeared from the living room dressed in something that had probably been on a catwalk at some point.

“Alec, hey.” Clary said pressing a kiss to his cheek as she grabbed her clutch from the table rested against the wall at the bottom of the steps.

“You about ready to go? I’m sure our parents would prefer we arrived after them so there is still time if you need to grab something.” Alec said, pushing his hands into his pockets.

“No, I think I’ve got everything. Jonny, I’ll see you later.” Clary said, calling a goodbye to the man up the stairs who merely nodded in reply but Alec was sure would have come up with some quip if he hadn’t been there.

“After you.” Alec said, as Lydia opened the door for the pair as he made sure to rest a hand on the small of Clary’s back as he followed her out the door.

Again the flashes from the paparazzi cameras rained down from behind the gate as their voices seemed to merge into one making it hard to decipher any specific words as Lydia led them towards the car and opened the door which Alec ushered Clary into first and closed the door. He then followed Lydia around the other side of the car for the blonde to open the other door for him.

Once he got inside Lydia closed the door and got into the passenger side seat beside Victor leaving Alec to reluctantly let his gaze rest on the redhead as they began their journey down the other end of Downing street towards the National Gallery.

“Have you heard anything from Jace recently?” Clary asked once the silence got too imposing, but it was nothing that Alec was not already used to. Everytime they were alone together Jace was always their one topic of conversation.

“Not really, I know he’s supposed to be coming home from his tour in a few weeks.” Alec said, not about to divulge to her the fact he was supposed to be bringing someone special back with him. Jace really did need to tell her he was not interested instead of continuing to keep stringing her along when he was town.

“Really? Where’s he been this time?” Clary asked, setting down her phone.

“I’m not sure, he does seem to move around a fair bit when he’s on tour but I think he started off in Syria and had moved to Afghanistan. But to be fair he doesn’t usually tell us all about that. Just sends the odd selfie from a club when he’s drunk or when he’s seen a beautiful sunrise.” Alec shrugged, stopping himself from adding that often he would get the odd selfie of him with someone in his bed beside him.

At this point after the amount of those kind of pictures he was beginning to question Jace’s own sexuality not that he would ever come out and just ask his brother when he started to get a taste for cock. Although in Jace’s time honoured fashion he would probably just shrug it off as experimentation since he was in a foreign place.

The car filled with the awkward silence again, but Alec knew he needed to keep the conversation going somehow.

“Thank you for doing this.”

“What?” Clary asked looking up from her phone that she had picked back up to amuse herself with when the silence fell.

“For agreeing to come and act as my date. I know you do not like this anymore than I do especially if those rumors about you and Charlie are anything to go by. I just want you to know I appreciate it even if I wish it wasn’t necessary.” Alec sighed looking out the window.

“I know you may find this hard to believe Alec but it isn’t exactly a burden to do this for you. I mean hey I know my brother probably has a better chance with you than I do but the fact that you still let me be your beard is not a hardship. You are a hot guy, and if you only got out of your shell a little, I’m sure many people would see and want that.” Clary soothed, offering him a smile.

“Your brother single?” Alec joked causing Clary to roll her eyes laugh but shake her head.

“Unfortunately, Jonny is one hundred percent straight, I can only imagine his reaction if he were to get propositioned by another guy, especially if that guy was you. But hey it’s a theory we can always work on if that’s something you want.” Clary said earnestly though there was a twinge of a joke in her voice that she was only teasing.

But god if that wouldn’t make things so much easier.

XO

It had been a week since Magnus had landed in London and he was still plagued with Jetlag which left him with ridiculous insomnia and had him walking around Hyde park in the middle of the night to try and tire himself out enough that he would be able to get some sleep.

Still through some miracle he had been getting acquainted with the rest of the cast during the table reading and the odd meet up as everyone else seemed to be suffering just as badly with the jetlag as he was. He had spent a fair while in wardrobe having his costume fittings and with a speech coach Dot working on his English accent which was definitely harder than he thought it was but Dot seemed to think he was doing well.

They had even had a tour on location to where they were going to be filming some of the more melodramatic scenes like the first kiss of the main couple. He did have to admit it was a lovely setting, but it did have him wondering why they had to pick a place out in the middle of nowhere. Although at least the filming on location wasn’t scheduled until halfway through the shoot so that was a temporary reprieve at least.

But getting reacquainted with Helen had been the high point of London so far. She had been waiting for him and Catarina at Heathrow with a big foil heart shaped- union jack balloon that said ‘welcome to London!’ tied around her wrist as she had hugged him tightly in the middle of arrivals which had thankfully gone unnoticed by any paparazzo lingering around looking out for famous faces looking anything but their best.

They had met what seemed like years ago on a Vogue photoshoot where they had both been listed as one of the biggest influences in the LGBTQUIA community. They had stood amongst the crowd of many young but at the time well known actors, entertainers, models, musicians and the list went on and on, for the group picture before they had their own portraits taken to litter the pages of the article between interviews.

Through some random chance of fate, they had been stood together and one comment from Magnus about loving her dress and they had just hit off. They had been friends since then, exchanging numbers and catching up between fashion weeks and movies and then on sets when Helen had let Magnus talk her into doing a part of a mutual friend’s movie which swayed her into giving acting a whirl between fashion weeks.

He had been thrilled when he had heard she was seeing someone since all her other relationships could only be described as one-off things that were destined to fizzle out once they fucked. But just like the rest of the world he had been shocked when he saw pictures of her and Aline kissing on the Balcony at Buckingham palace. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined she would grab someone from the British royalty.

He had met Aline when the pair had come on a business trip to New York while he was doing a promo tour for his first chick flick and he had been able to tell without a shadow of a doubt it was serious between them. They seemed to balance each other out and he knew that was what Helen had needed, not someone like her but her opposite that would just let her be who she was.

So, when he’d seen pictures of their engagement rings [because yes they had both proposed at the same time], he hadn’t been able to restrain a smile as he sent them flowers in congratulations when he was in Sydney. And though he had wanted to go he had had to turn down their wedding invitation as Raphael’s mother had died at the time and though he had his brothers and sister Magnus hadn’t wanted to leave him to focus on them so that he could ignore his own grief as seemed to be his default setting when it came to his feelings.

He had still sent them a wedding present though and apologised profusely, assuring them he would make it up to them though they had assured him he didn’t need to.

But since then he had rarely got to see the pair as much since Helen had made the move to London permanent once they were married and she rarely if ever travelled as much as she had before. Which had meant that he hardly ever got to see her on sets anymore and had only managed to catch glimpses of her in tabloids or at fashion shows.

So it had made him all the more relieved that he was able to spend time with her both on set and off, with him and Catarina having many dinners over at Kensington Palace and then spending the odd night out in the west end.

Helen had been disappointed when he told her that he and Catarina had somewhere else to stay after she had made offers of them staying with the couple. But even Magnus knew that staying with the married couple for a few months would not do any good to their friendship and the last thing he wanted was get in the way with her and Aline’s plans.

Not that that had stopped Helen from bringing up the invitation to the gala one lunch time at the relatively private café they had managed to find off set. Magnus had been enjoying his third expresso of the day over an artisan panini and slice of amazing looking chocolate cake when she mentioned it.

“So, you never did reply to my invitation to the Gala Magnus. I know the rest of the cast will be there and it might be a bit awkward when we still don’t know them that well but I would have thought a party would have been right up your street.” Helen asked, looking at him over her matcha latte.

“Honestly, I’d forgotten all about it, though I don’t think me being in the same room as the crowned members of the royal family is a good idea.” Magnus said, offering her an unsure smile as he set his cup down.

“Oh, come on Magnus, don’t tell me you believe all that talk about how royals only have up tight posh dinner parties with small plates and ridiculously expensive unpronounceable wine. They are people too and trust me the amount of times I have seem them unwind to the point that they could be just another person at a club since me and Aline got married is well into double figures. If you want to come, even if it’s only to get more acquainted with the rest of the cast, then you should come. You know it won’t be the same without you there.” Helen said raising an eyebrow at him as she downed a mouthful of the lime green concoction.

“I’ll think about it but I don’t really think I have anything in my wardrobe that is suited to that kind of thing.” Magnus said, ignoring the way she rolled her eyes as he reached for half of his sandwich when his stomach started to grumble.

“You have to be kidding me, you are in one of the most stylish cities in the world! I doubt it would take you long to find something amazing to wear.”

“Ok fine, you’ve talked me into it. But only if you come with me and Catarina to find something. Because as much as I love Catarina, she wouldn’t know fashionable if it screamed at her and ran away.” Magnus agreed reluctantly chewing his sandwich.

“Oh, you can bet on it, as long as you come to my fitting too.” Helen smiled, downing another mouthful of her latte.

That conversation seemed so long ago now when Magnus was stood in front of the mirror in one of the few guest rooms in Kensington Palace, dressed in the suit that through various amounts of flattery and reassurance Helen, Catarina and even Aline had managed to talk him into buying. It was much more out there than he would usually wear off set but at the same time it did feel like it was made for him. A dark burgundy Alexander McQueen suit with a grey silk shirt that was buttoned to the middle of his chest, he had brought a pair of stylishly expensive leather oxford shoes and add to that the little make up and minimal styling of his hair he had allowed himself to do and he had to admit that he did look good.

Not that it stopped him from fidgeting with his collar over and over and biting his lip as he looked at his reflection.

“Hey are you ready to go? What’s wrong?” Helen’s voice came from the doorway causing him to turn towards her and push the smile on his face that always seemed to sit there so freely whenever she was around, not that it fooled her for a second but he managed to distract her before she pried and at that moment it was the last thing he wanted.

“You look amazing Helen.” He said softly, approaching her.

And that was no lie what so over. She had spent at least three hours looking through all the fashion houses in London trying to find something that she thought was right, though why she hadn’t just gone with Aline to her fitting was something that Magnus still didn’t understand. But finally she had found something, it was long lilac dress made up of chiffon with the top layers of the skirt in turquoise floating around her when she moved giving an airy yet delicate look completed by the strappy sandals tied around her ankles.

Her hair was down in ringlets that seemed to glow gold in the light with a fine necklace with a single diamond pendant rested on her collar bone which Aline had given her on their first anniversary. She had spent most of the afternoon at various beauty and nail salons which he had followed along to as a way to distract himself. 

And all together she looked beautiful, just as she had every time when he had seen her at premiere or behind the scenes of a photoshoot. But now she looked more relaxed and settled like she was where she was supposed to be.

“Thanks Magnus, you too.” Helen smiled, letting him take her hand and twirl her around so her skirt billowed before she stood before him again.

“Are you guys ready to go? Aline has already text you at least three times asking where you are Helen.” Catarina called from the bathroom where she and Helen’s PA and younger sister Liv were fixing their make up for the night ahead.

“Ugh, I love my wife but god she doesn’t half worry.” Helen sighed, rolling her eyes at Magnus who offered her a smile as he grabbed his phone before following her lead from the room towards the bathroom where Liv offered Helen her phone with one hand before leaning closer to the mirror to check her eyeliner was right.

“Well to be fair we are supposed to have left by now.” Catarina said, as the two assistants left the bathroom to follow their bosses down the main staircase into the foyer.

Magnus’ British bodyguard Andrew and Helen’s younger brother Mark, who seemed to unofficially be her bodyguard at events at Aline’s instance, were waiting for them. Although Andrew’s gaze was rested on his phone while Mark seemed to be flirting with his boyfriend Kieran that had their other four siblings who were sat on the hallway making cooing noises.

“When you two are done we should be going now.” Helen said loudly as she finished sending Aline a text and pushing her phone into her bag as Andrew put his phone away and turned to check the front door.

“Yeah yeah, you always get snarky when we have to go to these things.” Mark sighed, catching a quick kiss from Kieran before gesturing for the party to follow Andrew out when he gave the all clear before bringing up the rear after casting a last flirtatious wink at Kieran before he closed the door behind them.

Andrew had opened the door to the classic black Bentley waiting for them, letting Catarina and Magnus get in first before Liv, Helen and Mark got in next. He then closed the door behind them and got into the passenger seat beside the suited driver.

They spent the whole drive taking the odd picture, Helen often getting more texts from Aline asking how much longer she was going to be between telling Magnus who had actually said that they were coming. It seemed like most of the actors and a few extras from the set were coming though thankfully Lilith and Malcolm weren’t which seemed to reassure Magnus that he wasn’t going to have to force small talk with either of them.

As they turned into Trafalgar Square, Magnus let his gaze linger out the window taking in the bright lights and all the historic buildings that lined the street. And yet as they turned around the roundabout to stop beside the large space on one side with a large column shaped monument surrounded by lion statues and it was the sight of the building on the other side of the road they were there for that seemed to get his attention the most. 

It seemed to sit on a pedestal made up of four sets of stone steps, with bright street lights shining from either side of the building but it was the main part of the structure that seemed to demand the attention. It was made up of eight stone columns with elegantly carved tops that supported a triangular structure that looked like a roof, which gave the vibe of being a temple in the middle of the busy city. The light from the inside shone between the columns giving a warm inviting feel that had Magnus wanting to get out as soon as possible but instead he waited for Andrew to get out and open the door for them first.

He let Helen and her siblings out first before following with Catarina bringing up the rear as they crossed the vast space of the pavement long with the slowly gathering crowd from the other cars that were also stopping along the curb.

Andrew led the way with Magnus and Helen walking together, with Catarina and Liv behind them and Mark bringing up the rear keeping the odd eye open as though expecting a paparazzo to appear out of thin air to take a compromising picture that would appear on the front page of the next day’s tabloid.

As they leisurely made their way up the steps music seemed to flow through the late night only just disrupted by the odd car horn honking or the sound of people chatting in small groups amongst themselves. They were only a few steps from the top when a man in a black suit approached Andrew and the pair exchanged words before he stopped in front of Helen.

“Duchess, the Duchess of York is asking after you, they are taking the official pictures in one of the galleries and she wants you to be there.” The man said, after tipping his head at her in a bow.

“Of course. I’ll see you inside Magnus, I’ll get Mark to show you to the right place while we are shooting. He won’t be long.” Helen said with a smile, gesturing with a jerk of the head for her siblings to follow before she followed the man inside.

Magnus and Catarina caught up with Andrew who was at the door waiting for them, speaking to the guard on the door.

“….who did you say you want me to check?” the guard asked, looking over the shoulder of a beautiful young girl who was holding the guest list.

“Magnus Bane and company. He’s part of the party that has been invited by the wife of the Duchess of York.” Andrew said, as Catarina pulled her phone out and showed the screen to the guard with what Magnus assumed was the email of the invite ready for his scrutiny.

“Ah yes, of course. Mr. Bane. Please come in.” the man smiled, as Catarina put her phone away while Magnus received a glass of champagne before Catarina and Andrew herded him inside.

Inside there were more sets of steps leading to the next floor though before Magnus could begin to climb them Andrew pulled him aside as though he had heard what Helen had said about Mark coming back for them. Behind them a couple appeared and began to talk to the guard offering an invitation as they chatted away.

“There you are, I hoped you hadn’t decided to wonder off before I go back here. It’s a maze in here! Come on follow me and I’ll show you the room we’re going to be in.” Mark said as he appeared down the steps towards them.

The group of three followed his lead up the steps to the main entrance though it didn’t stop Magnus’ gaze from moving around amazed at the interior of the building. There were marble columns dotted around in the multiple doorways that seemed to be more decorative than for functionality. From wall to wall there seemed to be pictures dotted everywhere all perfectly arranged with space between to give you the chance to focus on solely one at a time as they rightly deserved.

It all started to become a blur to the point that Magnus could understand why Mark called it a maze. It was very easy to get lost in the place if you didn’t know where you were going, despite how small the building seemed out the outside there was definitely vastness to it on the inside.

Finally, they appeared at a room where all the other guests seemed to be gathering from the looks of the bar that was settled against the wall near the entrance. A stage was set at the far wall of the room which was also covered in remarkable paintings standing out from the mint coloured wallpaper that covered the walls. There were what appeared to be multiple circular tables dotted around the room in a random pattern with the pressed white table cloths covering them and perfectly set with a centre pieces made up of different minimal flower arrangements in the middle of each table which housed ten chairs ready and waiting to be sat at.

“What’ll it be Magnus?” Mark asked as Catarina seemed to have disappeared to find out which table was theirs while Andrew was hovering around with the other security staff.

“Just a white wine I think, thanks Mark.” Magnus smiled handing over his empty champagne glass before the blonde disappeared in the direction of the bar, seeming to relax a little now that he didn’t have to focus on looking out for his sisters or sister in law.

Magnus stood awkwardly aside, letting his gaze linger on a painting that seemed to be a landscape in the middle of nowhere, showing the sun setting over the horizon and the artist seemed to catch moment perfectly with how they had included the perfect contrast of shadow and light. Thankfully he was saved from being alone too long when other members of the cast appeared through the main entrance and immediately migrated towards him.

He managed to paste on a happy smile for them and take the wine that Mark offered him before letting Jordan start a conversation about how he was finding his time in London so far.


	5. Chapter 5

The Journey from Downing Street to the Gallery had seemed to take much longer than Alec remembered since the last time he was there though that could have been because of how Clary’s gaze had moved back to her phone not long after they turned off parliament street to Whitehall Place. Probably looking to see if she could find any news on Jace’s latest escapades or talking with Charlie about meeting up once she had fulfilled her obligation at the gala.

Either way he was glad when they arrived at the gallery, their car parking around the back to make it easier for them to go inside without being spotted by paparazzi or anyone else.

Lydia seemed to have been given the details as to where in gallery they were gong to be based as she led him and Clary towards the right room and letting them settle at one of the three tables at the front which had been set aside for the family. Thankfully Clary didn’t decide to sit at the same table as him as she moved to the next one and took of her coat before setting at the table as a waiter came to ask if she wanted a drink.

“I need to take you for the photos first. Don’t worry we won’t be long you know how short Maryse’s attention span is when she is stressed.” Lydia said as Alec removed his coat and put it over the back of his chair to stake his claim before getting up.

“Ok, let’s get this over with.” Alec sighed, following her lead towards the stage and through the double doors behind it which led to a small simple room covered as every other room in paintings of a similar era though with different artists.

The main difference of this room as opposed to the other was a bench was at the centre of the room which he was sure was going to be the centre of the promo pictures that were going to be taken. The room was filled with the hum of multiple conversations as they waited for the nominated photographer to direct them.

But for the moment all Alec could focus on was Izzy and Simon stood talking to Aline and Helen who was flanked by her siblings, though Liv looked bored and Mark disappeared since there was little if any chance of anything happening to Helen while there were security staff everywhere.

Both couples were hand in hand with their other half, chatting away to try and catch up before Maryse spotted Simon and tried to throw him and by extension Izzy out. Though it did expose that feeling of loneliness and emptiness inside Alec at the sight all over again but he tried to push it down by offering them a smile as he kissed Izzy on the cheek and shook Simon’s hand that had his brother in law stuttering a greeting. Or at least that was what Alec thought it was.

“Ok everyone! Let’s get you arranged on the bench for the group photo before we do the singles.” A loud female voice called over the din of conversations that seemed to get everyone to comply without needing to herd them in the right direction.

Alec ended up stood behind the bench that Izzy, Aline, Helen and a few other female relatives he couldn’t remember the names of let alone how they were related to him . Simon stood beside him as well as a couple of other halves of other relatives, some of them sports stars, tv stars, models and the odd lawyer or millionaire. Yet he soon found himself being moved along at his mother’s insistence so he was stood behind her despite how it made him stick out like a sore thumb among those shorter than him either side.

The photographer looked like she was going to argue but quickly changed her mind which he was sure had something to do with his mother again before she started taking the pictures, the succession of flashes causing his eyes to lose focus every so often but he had fortunately enough become slightly more immune to it over the years.

A few portraits were then taken of him and his mother individually before she started to call varying groups to have their shots taken at random spots around the room. Helen and Aline had theirs in a corner by a rather beautifully painted woman, the pair only having eyes for each other like nothing else in the world mattered.

Izzy was a little more reluctant to have pictures taken of her and Simon since they had been out the limelight since six months after their wedding and she knew they would be the pictures that every tabloid would scramble for due to their rarity but she did give in as long as they were given the only copy even if it did cause Maryse to huff and stalk off with Jia.

Alec was dragged into the odd group shot where he tried to act natural and smile like he cared about all his relatives instead of the truth that he could only tolerate them in small amounts when they didn’t bother to make the effort with him otherwise. And he was sure once he was king, they would try harder for appearances sake but from where he was standing by then it would be too late.

Finally Maryse called for everyone to come into the dining room, and the room started to empty with Alec following Izzy and Aline’s dark heads towards the table he had reserved which they seemed to have picked as their favourite anyway. Liv and Mark ended up at one of the tables behind reserved for PAs that had been dragged along and unnecessary security staff but they didn’t seem too bothered, having long since got used to the fact that their elder sister got the attention.

“Has Mother said much to you since you arrived?” Alec asked as Izzy settled in the seat beside him while Simon went to the bar to order drinks for their table before Maryse’s opening speech started.

“Not in so many words, but I can feel her glaring at Simon when he’s beside me. But at least she won’t put up much of a fight while there is a crowd of two hundred and ninety-seven other important people in the room. I ’m going to enjoy it while it lasts and then wait for her phone call in the morning.” Izzy sighed, fidgeting with her wedding ring uneasily.

“Hey, whether she likes it or not he is your husband and you don’t seem to want to divorce him like most of our cousins would have done by now. She will have to get used to it and if that means he’s round Buckingham palace more or comes to Sandringham with us for Christmas then so be it. She will get over it eventually.” Alec soothed, resting a reassuring hand on her arm and giving her a smile that she returned albeit slightly weakly.

Simon appeared with their drinks before she could say anymore and then Maryse got up for her speech that left Alec effectively zoning out as he stared into his champagne, he had heard more than enough of her speeches to last a life time.

XO

Magnus had let himself be pulled along by some of his group towards a table behind the row at the front, although there were so many of them that they ended up taking over the table beside it as well making it easier for Magnus to get to know more about those that he had been getting along with on set while those he was not so keen on were at the other table. He was sipping at his second glass of wine that Marcy had just got him from the bar when she had gone to get top ups for the rest of the table when he saw him appearing from behind the stage nearly causing him to choke.

He was an Adonis personified dressed in a uniquely stylish suit that had everything inside him shrieking to a halt as he watched him approached the table in front of his, sitting down between two beautiful women. And yet he couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from his perfect profile, from staring at the chiselled jaw, the bright smile lighting up the gorgeous hazel eyes and how his whole presence seemed to be filled with confidence and ease.

There was something about him that Magnus didn’t ever remember seeing in a stranger that made him want to get to know them so much. That it would kill something inside of him if he didn’t get to speak to him let along learn his name and yet that was exactly how he felt about that man.

“Hey, do you know who that man is in the suit at the table in front of us between those two beautiful young ladies?” Magnus asked, once he’s swallowed his mouthful despite how his gaze remained locked on the man.

“No can’t say I do. Maybe you should ask Helen when she joins us?” Marcy said, though her gaze as well as all of those that were sat at the table seemed to now be fixed on the mysterious stranger.

“Maybe…”Magnus murmured, as a woman got up from one of the tables at the front and made her way up on the stage.

He barely listened to what was said which he was sure was to do with what the gala was for, who was holding it and what other events that they were going to be holding during the night to raise more funds for the cause. It was the same kind of thing he had heard time and again at other galas that he had been lured to by friends, acquaintances and the odd prospective love interest at the time. But the whole time his gaze rested on the nameless stranger who seemed to be paying more attention to what his table fellows were talking about under their breath as though he too had spent more than his fair share at galas and had just learned to deal with it in the only way he knew how.

And yet from his mere presence Magnus knew without a doubt that this was going to be the best gala he had been to by the end of the night he could just feel it.

XO

By the time Maryse had finished her speech and had got a polite round of applause including from the family albeit reluctantly, she had got down from the stage and after fixing Alec with a pointed look that he knew was something to do with the fact that he wasn’t sat near Clary let alone at the same table as her, she went to sit at the same table his aunts and uncles had claimed in the front corner. Still he pretended to not notice by focusing on Aline describing the holiday she and Helen were taking at the end of the year for Christmas and how Izzy, Simon and Alec should come with them.

“Wow that would be amazing Aline! I don’t think we’ve been out the country since we had that short honeymoon in Paris have we, Simon?” Izzy beamed, turning to her husband who looked into the depths pf his glass.

It was little surprise that they had been able to leave the country let alone do anything but work and study for the past few years. Maryse had cut Izzy off from her previous allowance which had been a swift blow to their budget not just to live but to have a wedding to begin with. While Simon had asked his sister and his mother for help they had only been able to give him so much and even with them both working three jobs on top of Izzy studying which had been narrowed down to night school as that was the only way she could make it work, it still hadn’t been enough.

Alec and Jace had come together with Aline and her brother and decided to come up with a plan to help them since Maryse was refusing. Alec had given them most from the three of them effectively narrowing his allowance down to a quarter of what it was usually was, Aline and their other cousins had both taken on all the expensive parts of a wedding like venue bookings for both the ceremony and the reception as well as their catering costs. Helen had stepped in to make sure Izzy got the best wedding and bridesmaid dresses possible by calling in a few favours in the fashion industry and Alec had taken on payment of Simon’s suit as well as those of his groomsmen.

Jace had been the one responsible for their honeymoon in Paris, which was why it had only been a week instead of the originally planned three weeks, paying for all accommodation and the odd few touristy things and restaurants upfront. Even Max had given some of his allowance over for the flowers when he heard which given he was at boarding school was a touching gesture.

But all that aside it had never stopped Simon from swearing he would pay them all back even though each of them assured him he didn’t have to. Though Alec was sure it was because their gestures had made him feel like he wasn’t good enough for Izzy when he couldn’t provide for her enough for them to pay for their own wedding and honeymoon, but he knew even then that Izzy had never loved Simon for what he was worth or what he could give her. It was because of who he was, the kind of person that could bring a smile to her lips when she was having a bad day or would swallow his pride and do whatever it took to make her happy.

That was why even though Alec knew it was the tip of Simon’s tongue to say they couldn’t impose, after seeing the joy and happiness on Izzy’s face he seemed to say the exact opposite.

“That’s right, it would be good to have some time to relax.” Simon said, offering Izzy a smile as he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

“You should come too Alec. I mean if you can get away from all your princely duties that is…” Aline said casting Alec a look that she had a clue as to why he was being so quiet about being a fifth wheel to two couples.

“I’m not going to be princely for that much longer. Maryse and Valentine finalised the date for the coronation not long ago. Two weeks today you’ll be saying hello to His Majesty Alexander Gideon Lightwood the third.” Alec sighed, taking a sip of wine at the silence that fallen over the others.

To be fair he had been sworn to secrecy by Maryse, though she would be letting the rest of the family know next week so make sure they would be able to attend, but he thought it was good a time as any to tell them really.

“Wow really? Dad didn’t waste any time signing his abdication notice then did he?” Izzy said a tone of sadness in her voice as she squeezed Simon’s hand on the table top between them.

“Trust me I wish he’d held out longer too but from the sounds of it Anna is talking Dad into moving permanently to their place in Rome. Maryse has given Dad Frogmore cottage for the moment so she’ll be happy it’s vacant I guess but that will mean we get to see less of him.” Alec said, tracing his fingers up and down the neck of his wine glass.

“As if we really see much of Uncle Robert while he is here anyway. Anna seems to want to keep him away from the family in case he changes his mind.” Aline said, a steely tone entering her voice as seemed to always be the case when some indication of Robert’s affair was made though Helen immediately rested an arm around her waist to sooth her.

“Ok I’m going back to the bar, same again everyone or something stronger?” Simon asked, pecking a kiss to Izzy’s cheek as he got up from his chair.

Most of the table opted in for stronger while Alec stuck with wine, letting his gaze rest in the depths of his glass as he heard Helen continuing to calm Aline in soft whispers while Izzy seemed to be distraught at the fact that Robert was officially leaving the country and never coming back. 

There was still the part of him that wished his father had never strayed to begin with, let alone with someone like Anna. He may have been unhappy with Maryse sure but couldn’t he have at leas thought about the impact it would have on everyone else if became public knowledge that he had essentially broken his wedding vows all for some woman that seemed to speak to his inner twenty year old? It was something that he had never understood, the inclination to abandon all that had and knew just for the attention of one person.

Although to be fair if he did meet the one and they asked him to step down from the throne, he was sure he would do the exact same thing, but that was only because all the pressure building on his shoulders the closer it got the coronation seemed to be getting too much.

He heard someone walking past mentioning something about one of the little events his mother had put together in one of the other rooms while the caterers got the five course meal reason, but he didn’t really feel like doing anything but staying at the table. It was rare that he ever got the chance to stay in one place for longer than five minutes so hopefully he would be able to enjoy it without his mother interfering.

Alec downed the last mouthful of his current glass of wine just as Simon arrived with the next round, though it didn’t escape his notice the way his brother-in-law kept looking over Alec’s shoulder with a curious look on his face.

“Simon, who are you looking at?” Aline asked, as Izzy handed out the right drinks to the right people while her husband was occupied.

“You know the table behind us is all staring at Alec right?” Simon murmured as he sunk down into his own chair.

“Probably because they know who I am and want to have a good stare so they can tell their friends and family what I was doing all night. It happens.” Alec sighed, pushing his empty glass aside and curling his fingers around the neck of his next one.

“No, I’m not getting that kind of vibe. It’s more like one of them is interested in you…” Simon said thoughtfully.

“Let me have a look, you are always imagining things Si. Which one do you think is the main interested party?” Izzy asked, brushing her hair out her face as she looked over Alec’s shoulder in an attempt to be discreet.

“The guy in the burgundy suit maybe? He doesn’t seemed to have blinked the whole time Alec’s been sat down, but he does look familiar I just can’t place how….” Simon said, jerking his head in the man’s direction for his wife’s benefit.

“Hmm, let’s see…” Izzy said, moving to one of the empty seats beside Helen and looking more obviously over Alec’s shoulder.

Alec stiffened at the way her gaze seemed to move between his face and the face of the man sat behind him, as though she could tell there was something in what Simon was saying after all by the way she tilted her head and pretended to nod at something Alec was saying so it wasn’t so obvious that she was staring.

“Well?” Simon asked, as Aline and Helen picked up their new drinks and disappeared with murmured excuses of checking that Liv and Mark weren’t causing too much trouble.

“I think you might be right. It’s strange….almost like he’s in a trance. Maybe you should go check he’s ok Alec.” Izzy said, taking a sip of her wine as she moved back to her seat beside Simon.

“Or maybe I should stay here until dinner, then come up with the first excuse to go home before Mother tries to bully me into taking Clary somewhere private.” Alec said, not exactly in the mood to speak with someone who was staring at him.

“Well, at least look at him first…” Simon said, causing Alec to roll his eyes.

“Fine but only if it will get the two of you to stop…” Alec began as he turned around slightly in his chair but he never finished his sentence as he found himself entranced by the gorgeous man dressed in burgundy who on seeing Alec was turning around to look at him immediately turned to the person beside him as his cheeks flushed at the fact he had been caught out.

He was absolutely stunning in every meaning of the word; from the way he was dressed so out of the ordinary in the burgundy suit and light grey shirt but it seemed to fit him perfectly. How his hair was perfectly styled and how the eyeliner around his eyes made them absolutely intoxicating. The shirt he was wearing beneath the blazer was only minutely buttoned leaving flashes of caramel skin open to everyone’s gaze and how even though he was embarrassed at being caught at the same time there was a vibe about him that made Alec want to know more about him.

To find out everything there was to know about him from where he came from and how he came to be in London because Alec knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would remember seeing someone that beautiful if he had seen him before, to what his name was. The latter seemed to be the most important thing, but how to go about it without his mother’s eagle eyed gaze watching his every move was something he would need to figure out.

Alec bit his lip as he looked at the other from under his eyelashes, meeting the other’s gaze and watching him nearly spit out the mouthful of wine he had been drinking at the attention. Yet when Alec offered him a small reassuring smile, he offered him a shaky one back in reply before Alec turned back to face the table.

“Well?" Izzy asked, but there was a knowing tone in her voice and look on her face that made it clear she knew exactly what he thought.

“He’s…..something.” Alec acquiesced, turning his attention back to his own drink not that it stopped his mouth from going dry as much as he had hoped.

“Uh huh but that doesn’t answer my question Alec. Are you going to speak to him?” Izzy asked.

“Iz you know I can’t. not in somewhere as public as this with hundreds of big wigs and Mother’s spies probably lurking everywhere. I mean honestly I would love nothing more than to get to know him but, I can’t.” Alec sighed, leaning back in his chair though he could still feel the other man’s gaze burning into the small of his back.

“But if I could make that happen, would you?” Izzy asked, raising eyebrow at him when he looked at her and saw the mischievous look in her eye that he knew from experience would only lead to disaster and from way Simon shook his head he knew it too.

“Izzy….” He pleaded, knowing If something went wrong at this gala it would be him that would get it in the neck from their Mother once Izzy and Simon had gone home. They didn’t have to live with her and be in for the impending rants and disappointed speeches for the next week.

“I promise I’ll be discreet enough that she’ll never know. Now do you want to speak to the man?” Izzy asked, tilting her head a little causing Alec who had been restraining himself barely from turning around to look at the man again to give into the urge and turn slightly to look at him.

He was in deep conversation with the man beside him while his gaze remained locked on Alec, offering Alec a flirtatious smile when he saw that Alec had turned around again. And it was that smile alone that had Alec giving in all over again.

“Yes, but whatever you are going to do you are not telling him who I really am Iz. If he asks I’m just Alec Lightwood….that’s all.” Alec said to her, flashing the mystery man a bright smile that had him winking at Alec before he turned to look at his friend again.

“Are you sure? He’s going to find out eventually….I mean your coronation is in two weeks…” Simon asked as Izzy got to her feet.

“I’m sure. Until I know I can trust him and he won’t run a mile this is for the best.” Alec said, as Izzy offered him a smile before leaving the table.

He only hoped he wouldn’t regret this.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus couldn’t stop himself from looking at the man all the more now that their gazes had met and he had felt the butterflies that had erupted in his stomach at the sight of that smile being directed at him.

He hadn’t been able to hear what the other man had been saying to those at his table while looking at Magnus but what ever it was had the only remaining woman at the table who had a definite family resemblance to the flawless man, to get up and leave the two men alone.

“You ok Magnus? I know the two of you are now exchanging heart eyes but wouldn’t it be better for you to actually talk to him?” Dominique asked, from his other side, breaking Magnus’ gaze on the other’s back to turn back to her.

“I’m working on it Domi, I just…there isn’t exactly anywhere private enough around to get to know someone without being watched by hundred of people…” Magnus began only for the woman who had left the table to now drop something on Magnus’ plate on the way back to her table.

Magnus frowned as he looked at the folded napkin and opened it to see a time and request to meet outside the room scribbled inside with eyeliner and a ticket to what seemed to be a private tour of the classic master paintings in the gallery. 

“What’s that?” Dominique asked, looking over his shoulder as Magnus watched the woman pause from sitting down in her seat to wink at him with a smile before she sat down.

“Looks like I’m going to get that chance to speak to him after all.” Magnus said, looking down at the ticket again with a wistful smile.

It was only ten minutes before he was supposed to meet the mystery man outside, but it might as well have been an hour for how long it seemed to drag. Magnus was too distracted to get involved in any of the conversations, just half listening as he watched the man at the next table to see when he was going to leave. 

Finally he got up after downing the last mouthful of his wine and after looking over his shoulder to make sure Magnus was going to follow, he wove his way towards the nearest doorway and passed through it without a backward glance.

“I’ll be an half an hour maybe an hour at most. Wish me luck.” Magnus murmured, as he got to his feet with the table in hand and followed the other’s lead.

Around the corner through the open doorway he was stood in conversation with someone, a look of relief and deep appreciation on his face though it was only as Magnus got closer that he could hear what they were saying.

“….honestly John thanks so much. I really owe you, if you could just give us an hour to wander and I’ll text you if we get lost.” The Adonis said, to the other who was slightly shorter dressed in a standard black suit with a tie.

“Alec it’s no problem. I know how trying it is to try and get to know someone with everyone watching, take as long as you need but I think you might want to make sure to come back before dinner or else Maryse will skin you alive.” The other said with a laugh.

“Well that doesn’t exactly sound pleasant…” Magnus mused causing the taller to smile as his gaze rested on him.

“I’ll leave you to it.” The other man said with a significant look at the taller man before disappearing down the hallway.

“It’s nice to actually get to speak to you at last.” The taller said, approaching Magnus so there was only a few steps separating them causing goose bumps over Magnus’ exposed skin.

“And you. Did I hear right, your name is Alec?” Magnus asked, pushing the useless ticket in his pocket.

“Technically it’s Alexander Lightwood but there’s been quite a few in our family so no-one who really knows me calls me that.” Alec said, looking away wistfully.

“I like Alexander, personally I don’t understand the constant need to shorten perfect good names. But I suppose in your case it’s a blessing.” Magnus smiled, resting a hand on the other’s arm which had Alec flushing a little at the compliment.

“And what’s your name?” Alec asked as Magnus looped his arm through Alec’s own and let Alec lead the way in whatever direction he fancied though from how Alec seemed happy to just wander wistfully he had obviously spent a lot of time there.

“Magnus Bane. Nowhere near as beautiful as Alexander Lightwood but that’s the burden I have to bear.” Magnus said, letting a dramatic sigh that caused Alec to smile and shake his head.

“I like Magnus, it definitely suits you.” Alec said, watching Magnus out the corner of his eye.

“In what way?” Magnus asked curiously.

“Well I mean, doesn’t Magnus mean greatest? And from what I have seen you are definitely the greatest looking man I have ever seen.” Alec said, flirtatiously though there was a flush to his cheeks as though eh couldn’t believe he had just said that.

“Wow, I’ve definitely never heard that before…” Magnus said.

“Well that’s definitely a shame, because I am sure without a doubt that it’s true.” Alec said.

“Well now you’re just trying to make me blush.” Magnus said flustered as he let Alec lead him towards a random painting to let him get some composure back.

They spent most of the time getting to know each other as much as their time could allow, of leaning each other’s favourites and what little there was to know about each other’s families and friends. The topic of jobs did come up but both seemed to skirt around the topic instead of fully answering as though neither was completely sure how to explain to the other the true extent of what it was that they did. They did hover around the odd painting, taking selfies together at some of the more well-known ones by Van Gogh, Monet and Turner. Though by the time they had finished their pictures they were holding hands as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

There was no denying how comfortable that they were getting around each other so fast, and by the time they both texts from friends and family to return to the gala, it felt like everything in the Wohl room was so far away from the little bubble that they had built for themselves while wandering the silent rooms of the galleries.

They stopped in front of a picture before they turned the corner back into the room and hovered there, neither wanting to say goodbye or even really goodnight when they would be seeing each other from across the room for the remainder of the night but not being able to interact as much as they both wanted. So Magnus decided to take the initiative as he rested his head against Alec’s bicep as he slid his from his pocket.

“Hey, so I’m wondering if you might want to exchange numbers so we can meet again outside the gallery? I mean I’m going to be in London quite a while so it would be good if I could have a rather handsome local to show me all the best spaces.” Magnus smiled, offering Alec his phone when the other looked down at him flirtatiously.

“I find it so hard to believe that you’ve never done all the touristy things in London before. Maybe you should make sure to do them while you’re here.” Alec said, with a smile though did not reach for the phone.

“And maybe you could show me? I really really don’t want this to be the last time we see each other when we haven’t even got to share our first kiss…seems a bit of a waste…” Magnus said toying with his phone in his hand at he looked up at Alec through his eyelashes.

“Ok, I’ll try. Though I’m not exactly a big expert on the tourist traps either but if it means I get to spend more time with you Magnus…I think that would make it worth a try.” Alec said, taking the phone from Magnus to put his number in the contacts before sending himself a message.

“Ok, I’ll try. Though I’m not exactly a big expert on the tourist traps either but if it means I get to spend more time with you Magnus…I think that would make it worth a try.” Alec said, taking the odd glance at Magnus as though he couldn’t stop himself.

“And it will definitely make this all the more memorable for me. Thank you Alec, I look forward to seeing what you come up with for our next date.” Magnus smiled, taking the phone from his hand after letting his fingers linger over the skin of his palm teasingly before pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s cheek.

But when he pulled away to part from Alec, he couldn’t stop his gaze from lingering on Alec’s lips before meeting his own gaze causing Alec to swallow and look around to make sure they weren’t about to be spotted.

“Are you the type of guy who kisses on the first date Magnus?” Alec asked hoarsely as his own gaze seemed unable to stop fixating on Magnus’ lips.

“Depends on if I think the date went well or not. How about you?” Magnus said, toying with his ear cuff unsurely though deep inside he was hoping that what Alec was asking was going to make him act. The last thing he wanted was to put himself out there only for Alec to push him away.

“Well considering I had never been on a date before tonight I’ve never really thought about it like that. But….” Alec said, brushing his fingertips against Magnus’ jawline thoughtfully and seeming to completely ignore the way that it made every nerve inside Magnus’ body light up like a Christmas tree.

“But…?” Magnus prompted, leaning eagerly into Alec’s touch as his hand cupped Magnus' chin and his thumb rested just below his bottom lip teasing at the skin as if in thought.

Alec did not respond verbally, instead just taking the leap by leaning into Magnus’ personal space and letting their lips meet. It was a gentle but hesitant kiss, with Magnus leaning into it eagerly as his arms curled around Alec’s neck to bring him closer, but at the same time both seemed to feel the fireworks fizzling under the surface at the possibility of more when the time came.

Once their lips parted, Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’ and opened his eyes, that had fallen closed to enjoy the moment, with a smile.

“Now if those are the kinds of kisses I have to look forward to I hope you come up with date number two soon…” Magnus said huskily returning Alec’s smile as he toyed with the lapels of Alec's Blazer as though debating whether to chance another kiss when one of their phones buzzed again in warning causing them both to sigh resignedly.

“You can count on it.” Alec smiled, soothing the moment by pecking a lingering kiss to Magnus’ lip as he pulled his phone out his pocket to check if it was his.

And from the bunch of messages piling up there it was him.

“I’m sorry Magnus, I’ve really got to go back to my table now. But I promise as soon as I’ve sorted our date I’ll text you.” Alec said, reluctantly untangling himself from the other as he returned his phone to his pocket who sighed but nodded.

“I look forward to it. Bye Alec.” Magnus said, watching Alec tidy himself up a little to look less debauched and flash Magnus one last smile before turning the corner back into the Wohl room.

Magnus let a wistful smile appear on his face as he waited another few minutes so it wouldn’t look suspicious to his friends or castmates before following Alec’s lead back into the room.

Once he skirted past Alec’s table he noticed the other had moved to another chair so he could actually look at Magnus’ table without having to keep looking over his shoulder, which brought a flurry of those butterflies igniting in his stomach again as he watched out the corner of his eye as Alec start to eat his starter of a rather amazing looking Souffle with an egg in the middle.

He managed to push himself to his own table back between Kit and Dominique to where his own plate of an expensive looking yet small salad that he knew Catarina had ordered for him in advance and Theo would be proud of him for was sat beside his topped up glass. He sat down in his seat ignoring the knowing looks from his friends who said nothing as he unwrapped his utensils from their napkin and looked at Alec out the corner of his eye as he started to eat.

XO

Alec was still reeling from the time that he had got to spend with Magnus and he knew he was going to be forever grateful to Izzy for taking the initiative and John for leaving them to it for giving him the chance to get to know more about Magnus. He knew if he had missed the opportunity, he would have regretted it more than anything else in his life.

He had felt like he was floating the whole way through the gallery, letting himself indulge in all the chatter that came with getting to know someone new and outside of the crowd of aristocracy that he had long since become bored of. When you were someone who was a high ranking member of royalty it was began very easy to quickly figure out that most people were leeches out for what they could get so there was only a close circle of people that you could actually trust and none too surprisingly most of them were family.

Although it was hard to explain how he knew, he could just tell that Magnus was going to be one of those people. But there was still a test before them that Magnus would need to pass before he could be absolutely certain and that was going to be when he found out that Alec was a member of the Royal Family and not just that but was next in line to the throne. There was no telling how that information might sway his perception of Alec as a person and the mere thought was something that had his stomach squirming with nerves.

But when he had left Magnus in the hallway to go back to his table there had been no denying that he felt like he was on cloud nine, at how the kiss they had shared had continued to buzz across his lips and how all skin that Magnus had touched had seemed so cold without the warmth of his touch there. And yet he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Magnus was going to be all that he could think about for the rest of the night as they ate at separate tables and talked with separate crowds.

He had appeared at his table just as his mother stalked away obviously hassling Izzy and Simon either about where he was, why Simon had had to come or why Clary was sat by herself at the next table. Either way it meant that she missed giving him any attention which was for the best.

“There you are! Mother was wondering where you had gone to, she was speculating that you had found some waiter to make out with out back to just to spite her.” Izzy sighed, leaning her head into Simon’s shoulder as the waiter for their table was serving their starter.

“Sorry, I couldn’t tear myself away from Magnus.” Alec said, picking up his wine glass to take a sip. “Have Aline and Helen come back yet?”

“Not yet, I think they are also taking advantage of the empty gallery, but they should be back soon too, I’ve been hassling them as much as I have you.” Izzy said, offering the waiter a smile as he put down her plate last before leaving her to unwrap her cutlery from the napkin which she spread across her lap.

“Ok well I think I’m going to change my seat then before they come back.” Alec said, picking up his coat too and moving to the seat on the other side of the table that seemed directly across from Magnus’ currently empty seat.

“Wow you are really smitten aren’t you?” Izzy asked, batting Simon’s hands away from picking his bowl of tomato soup up with both hands to slurp it down and pushing the right spoon into his grasp instead.

“Well he really is something, I mean he’s got such an amazing sense of humour and the places he has seen. God Iz I am so jealous. But I would be mad not to be able to look at him for the rest of the night when he is right at the next table.” Alec said, letting out a sigh that he usually heard from any of his air head cousins that were crushing hard on some new up and coming businessman in their radar.

“You are so gone on him and you haven’t even dated him properly yet.” Izzy cooed, though from her smile she was obviously pleased that he had found someone and that she had been involved in getting them together.

Alec was about to ask her advice on dates as he ate a mouthful of his soufflé when Magnus finally appeared back in the room, circling around their table and raising an eyebrow at Alec’s change of seat but there was definitely a smile on his face as he passed on his way to his own table where he immediately started to dig into his own salad.

“Soooooo gone….” Simon murmured from his seat as he looked between Alec and Magnus who both seemed unable to keep their gazes from locking on each other.

“Anyway I could probably do with some advice about dates, Magnus wants to do the whole London touristy thing since he hasn’t done it before but I’m not sure where to take him that doesn’t have to do with our family in some way or that won’t see me mobbed by the public.” Alec said, stirring the contents of his soufflé around so the egg was combined with the three cheese mixture.

“Hmmm, that is a tough one.” Izzy said tossing her salad with her fork thoughtfully.

“Surely there is some places that can involve some kind of privacy.” Simon frowned, dipping half his crostini into his soup oblivious to how Izzy was rolling her eyes.

“Not so much if you are a member of royalty. I mean, how am I even going to be able to get out the house without Lydia having to tag along? I only managed it tonight because the whole gallery is locked down.” Alec sighed.

“I’m sure if you speak to Lydia you can come up with an alternative. I mean, say you go to a play she can always sit a few rows back or if you go to a restaurant she can sit at another table. It’s not like she has be right there she just has to be close enough in case something happens and you know you’d feel all the more vulnerable and naked without her around to watch your back.” Izzy said through a mouthful of Avocado and lettuce drizzled with dressing.

“Someone is sounding like the voice of experience.” Came a voice that had the three of them looking up to see Aline and Helen had reappeared, the two looking a little dishevelled but not noticably so if you weren’t looking, though Helen’s neck definitely had a mark that wasn’t there before. Still Aline rose an eyebrow when she saw Alec had moved but led her wife to their places where their artful looking sashimi and cooling terrine were waiting for them.

“I was just trying to reassure Alec if he went out with Magnus that Lydia wouldn’t have to be constantly hanging around like a Siamese twin. Especially since Magnus doesn’t as yet know who he really is.” Izzy said.

“Wait, Magnus? Magnus was the guy you were staring at before?” Helen asked, going wide eyed as she looked from Izzy to Alec and back again.

“Yes…do you know him Helen?" Alec asked, unsurely as he ate what remained of his soufflé and put the spoon in the empty ramakin for removal from the table.

“We’ve been friends for years, I mean he was even supposed to come to our wedding but couldn’t because he was helping a grieving friend…wow just think if you two had actually met then instead.” Helen beamed.

“Well at least we wouldn’t have to be worrying about coming up with London themed dates….” Simon said thoughtfully as he twirled his spoon in his fingers before dipping it into the depths of his soup.

“You have any ideas of things he’s ever mentioned wanting to do Helen?” Alec asked, looking to his cousin’s wife who bit her lip as she toyed with the contents of her terrine in thought.

“I mean he has always said that he wants to go on the London eye at some point, and going to a West End Play is on his bucket list I know that much. He’s always wanted to have a picnic in Hyde Park but I’m not sure if Magnus and food and nature is a good mix. And maybe a few of the other museums, or the Globe Theatre tour…oooo or even a library bar.” Helen suggested, a bright smile on her face as she seemed to comb mentally through all conversations that she had had with Magnus about London.

“Those are definitely some amazing ideas, that should make your life easier…..right Alec?” Izzy asked, watching Alec swirling the remaining wine in his glass thoughtfully as he let his gaze rest over her head on Magnus who was talking animatedly to a black woman who had just approached the table.

“I definitely hope so.”

XO

It was still unreal as Magnus looked up from his plate to see Alec sat the next table over, watching him every so often as he was eating or drinking or when one of his party was speaking to him but he obviously wasn’t paying attention. And he must admit that the feeling was definitely mutual, that he couldn’t get enough of looking at Alec, at remember the feel of those lips on his and the ache deep inside him to experience more that involved open-mouthed kisses and being able to strip every piece of clothing off that undoubtedly gorgeous frame so he could explore it.

Of course he knew they were quite a long way from either but he was determined to wait for Alec to be ready, and if that kiss had been anything to go by it had been his first, as he was still very much a virgin. But at the same time he knew the waiting was going to kill him, no matter how sure he was that this between them was so much more than every other one night stand or relationship he had ever had in his life before, that didn’t mean he wasn’t looking forward to do the day when it came.

As if seeming to sense that Magnus’ mind had gone into indecent territory, Catarina appeared in Kit’s empty chair with a new drink for him and another for herself. She looked like she had already had a few and seemed to have loosened up a little which he had a feeling had been at Mark’s insistence since he wouldn’t’ dare infer Nerissa or Helen’s wrath by suggesting that Liv touch a drop of Alcohol leaving Catarina the only legal conduit. 

“Well someone looks like they’d had more than their usual glass Catarina…Has Mark been a bad influence again?" Magnus asked, toasting her with his new glass as a waiter came to remove his plate.

“I do keep telling him no but he doesn’t seem to listen that’s why I thought I’d come over here for a while and see what’s going on with you and Mr Tall, Dark and handsome over there.” Catarina said, jerking her head in Alec’s direction as he seemed to be in deep conversation with Helen and Aline who had just joined their table.

“His name’s Alec, a London native who was showing me the joy of the collection here in the gallery that’s all.” Magnus said.

“Um hm and…?” Catarina asked, obviously not falling for his bullshit causing Magnus to sigh.

“Ok he’s as charming, flirtatious and alluring as he is tall dark and handsome. We’ve exchanged numbers and he’s going to take me on another date soon. Also he might just have kissed me in the corridor before and I have never felt so many butterflies filling up my whole body at something so innocent before. Even though it was definitely his first it definitely inspired in me more feeling than anything I have ever experienced with anyone else.” Magnus said thoughtfully, 

“He sounds like a real gentleman which is definitely a change from all the crude assholes I have had to get rid of on many a morning after. He seems like the kind of man you deserve in your life, but I have a feeling you are holding something back from me.” Catarina said, sipping her wine as he looked into his own.

“When we tried to talk about jobs I felt like he was hiding something from me. I mean to be fair I didn’t exactly jump at the chance to tell him what I do but we should feel comfortable sharing that kind of thing shouldn’t we?” Magnus asked.

“Magnus, you’ve only known the man for the best part of a night. There is more than enough time for all the nitty gritty details that you have put off telling him on top of what you do. I mean, you will have to tell him about Camille eventually…. not to mention the fact you are only here as long as you are filming.” Catarina said soothingly.

There was some truth to what Catarina was saying, in all the excitement and allure of getting to know Alec, he had completely forgotten that him being in London had never been intended to be a permanent arrangement. He was only here for the next three months for filming and then there was the chance he would either be flying back to LA or to anywhere else in the world that his next project took him to…the details of which were still being sorted out by Ragnor and Elliot on top of the last minute negotiations with Lilith and Malcolm.

And then there would be the whole complexity of his family situation which he had managed to put off when Alec asked but asking Alec about his own and encouraging him to speak about his siblings and cousins to fill the space. He still wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to tell Alec the truth about the mess of his family but he knew eventually there would come a day where he would have no choice.

“Oh god Cat what have I done?” Magnus murmured into her shoulder causing her to sigh.

“Magnus don’t over react, you obviously like him or you wouldn’t have let yourself get so carried away. I mean you never know he might be all for long distance and then you’ll be worrying about nothing. Just make sure to enjoy the moment while you can with him. But until then I’ll leave you two to stare at each other across the room like a love struck Romeo and Juliet and go back to my table before Kit comes back.” Catarina said, patting his arm reassuringly before getting up.

It left Magnus to look back at Alec who seemed to be looking at him wistfully as though he was trying to plan their next meeting and Magnus did have to admit that even with those new truths brought to the front of his mind he couldn’t wait.

XO

The night drew slowly to an end with the five-course menu coming to an end with night caps or specialist coffees for those who were to be acting as the sober driver for their parties. Alec had been downing the last of his Black eye coffee which he’d started in an attempt to counter act all the wine he’d been drinking while Simon was eating the leftover pieces from the cheese board and Izzy was drinking some very light pink latte with rose petals and some herb floating in the middle.

Aline and Helen had left after desert when Mark came to them saying that Liv was falling asleep at their table and it might be best for them to leave.

Still before they had done so Helen had asked Alec to meet her for coffee tomorrow morning so she could talk to him about Magnus which had him a bit worried that she was going to tell him some big secret that he should probably hear from Magnus himself. But he had agreed and asked her to let him know where to meet her before the couple and the two Blackthorns left.

Magnus had left with the black woman he had spoken at the same time as Aline and Helen, though he had still paused to cast Alec a wink and send him a text once he was in the car home, reading:

_‘It was lovely to meet you Alec, I can’t wait to see you again soon. Magnus x’_

He hadn’t been able to stop himself from sending a message back with a simple x in reply though it did have him wondering if he should wait till he spoke to Helen before making his mind up for the date or if he should try and decide now.

At the sight of Lydia appearing from the group of security though, he knew it was getting close to him leaving too as the rest of the guests had long since piled out along with the extended family members but Alec and those in the palace had all known better than to go without Maryse or she would never let them hear the end of it. Although to be fair he knew he was even more in Maryse’s bad books since he let Clary leave half way through the dinner, coming to the table to tell him she was leaving to see Charlie and to text her if he needed her for any other appearances soon.

Since Magnus had disappeared to the bathroom at the time, he had kissed her on the cheek and thanked her for her help again before asking Lydia to show Clary the right way out so she wouldn’t get lost.

Izzy and Simon had both cast him looks that had him sighing and telling them he had to do it or Maryse would not let him hear the end of it. Though they knew as well as he did that, he’d only done half of what she had requested that night but if he had had his way he wouldn’t have had to do it at all.

“I guess I better say my goodbyes, unless you two are coming back to the palace tonight?” Alec asked Izzy and Simon as he got up, the pair looking at each other as they got up too.

“As much as I would love to I know Mother won’t appreciate having Simon there, and the last thing I want is to deal with her pulling me aside for yet another late night lecture about my life choices and how I should do the decent thing. But thanks for the offer big brother.” Izzy sighed, pulling Alec into a tight hug as he brushed her hair out her face.

“You know when I’m crowned you two are going to be welcome to stay whenever you want right? I mean Mother will be moving out the palace at my insistence anyway so we can always move you to Clarence House or a place at Kensington Palace if you want.” Alec said, kissing her forehead before she pulled back.

“We’ll think about it before your coronation promise” Izzy smiled, as Alec shook Simon’s hand.

“Well hopefully I’ll see you both before and at the coronation, take care and call me if you need anything ok?” Alec said, watching them both nod and sink back into their seats so Izzy could finish her coffee as Lydia appeared.

“Ready to go Alec? We’re just waiting for the Duke of Grafton to be done with all his drinks and the Duchess of Somerset seems to have had a bit too much and has got lost while returning from the bathroom. Jon has just gone to see if he can find her.” Lydia said, taking a glance at where the Duke of Grafton seemed to steadily be making his way down the makeshift bar covered in shots almost like he had been dared by someone that had Alec groaning in his throat. Every damn time.

“Sure, whenever you’re ready. Though can you get Josiane to take Izzy and Simon home? I just want to make sure they get there safely without any hassle from the paparazzi.” Alec said, watching Simon take a hesitant mouthful of what remained of Izzy’s coffee and wrinkle his nose at the taste.

“Of course, no problem.” Lydia said, flashing a smile at Izzy who grinned at her old friend while she sent a text to one of the security team to come to Alec’s table.

When Josiane arrived, she agreed no questions asked to take Izzy and Simon home who by this time had finished the coffee and gathering their coats and bags to leave. It left Alec sitting alone at the table, to the sound of his uncle getting drunker and drunker with every mouthful of gin and his mother getting grumpier and grumpier every second that was keeping her away from her bed.

Though finally everyone was ready with their allocated Security team and Alec followed Lydia behind the Duke of Devonshire who was chatting away animatedly to the Duchess of Norfolk about how she and her husband should come down some time to see them towards the exit that they had entered through.

Everyone go into their correct car and Alec was relieved to see it was just him, Lydia and Victor in his car before they started the drive back to the palace. It gave him just enough time alone to let his gaze linger over the pictures of him and Magnus and Magnus alone that he now had on his phone. To let himself smile at the pictures, indulge in his thoughts about the other man and try to plan their next date so he could see him sooner rather than later.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Alec woke long before breakfast, letting his gaze rest on the ceiling as the events of the night before had flowed through his mind, from his first glimpse of Magnus sat at his table looking at him shyly over his first drink to the smile that lit up his face as they were walking the halls of the gallery just talking, to the reminiscent touch of their first kiss which had lingered on his lips hours later. It was the stuff of fairy tales Alec knew and he was never going to be able to get over the fact that he had managed to find someone, a missing piece that he had been longing for just before one of the more pivotal moments of his life as a royal family member.

Of course he knew that those two facts were ones that would not usually intertwine so easily, a gay king finding a partner but at this point he was willing to push reality a side until it was absolutely necessary and just focus on the fact that he had finally found Magnus.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Raj knocking on his door, “Your Highness, Her Majesty wishes for you to come down to breakfast before your first meeting of the day.”

Oh right, Alec had almost forgotten how he had done the exact antithesis of what Maryse and Valentine had asked him to do with Clary the night before. But it wasn’t like he was going to stand in the way of Clary and Charlie just because her father didn’t like the other man, especially when as he had made perfectly clear he didn’t even really like Clary anyway. Now he didn’t doubt he was in for a talking to, which he could definitely do without on a busy day after a late night.

“Fine, I’m coming.” Alec sighed, pushing himself out of bed and rummaging through his wardrobe to find something casual but considered appropriate by his mother for him to wear.

He finally settled on a pair of jeans and a denim shirt which he would end up having to change out of before he left for his first appointment of the day anyway. But Maryse had never exactly been the kind of parent that liked seeing people coming down to breakfast in pyjamas, even from when they were kids.

He pushed his feet into some sneakers and checked his hair wasn’t too much of an unruly mess once he was dressed. He paused to pick up his phone on the way out and saw a message from Helen waiting for him.

_‘Meet me at the Farm Girl café in Portobello road for brunch at 10, text me if you get lost or need to reschedule ;)'_

It looked like the blonde hadn’t forgotten his agreement to meet her to speak about Magnus the night before which had him sighing as he tried to remember what his schedule was for the day but with Raj always holding it that it made it hard. Pocketing his phone, he opened the door just before it looked like Raj was going to start knocking at his door again.

“Let’s get this over with.” Alec said, brushing past his PA and making his way through the palace toward the dining room because god forbid his mother should ever dare to eat in the kitchen itself. As they got closer to the room though he spotted Raj looking at his phone with all the focus he usually used when it came to his schedule. “Hey Raj, what have I got scheduled today out of interest?”

“At ten you have an Interview with the Standard about the success of last night’s Gala for the family foundation, at one a photoshoot and interview with British Vogue relating to your coronation beforehand so it can go to print just after and at 5 you have a meeting with His Majesty to formalise his abdication.” Raj rattled off after taking a glimpse at the correct day.

“Right thanks…” Alec said, pulling his phone out and texting Helen.

_‘Better make that 11 if that’s ok?”_

He immediately got a reply.

_’11’s good. Probably better actually ;) see you then.’_

He put his phone away as they entered the lion’s den of the dining room where his Mother was sat criticizing a maid who had up till that point been trying to clean one of the six portraits that hung in the room. Alec restrained the urge to sigh barely as he sat down in his usual spot and took the bowl of muesli, fruit and yoghurt he was offered by the butler Milo after he finished adding water to both cups of tea set up for Alec and Raj.

“…and next time be careful or that will be coming out of your wages are we clear?” Maryse asked, the poor girl that Alec knew to be called Madeleine nodded quickly and waited until Maryse gestured for her to go with a flick of the hand while holding up her own cup for tea for a refill from Milo.

“Good morning Mother, Raj said you asked me to come and meet you?” Alec asked as he stirred the contents of his bowl around uneasily while Raj and Hodge murmured between themselves probably some more appointments that Maryse wanted Alec to attend to instead of herself.

“Thank you, Milo. Yes, well I wanted to know why you invited Isabelle’s barista to the gala last night? A few cousins and relatives were asking who he was and it was rather embarrassing to have to admit to them who he actually was.” Maryse said, taking a sip of her scalding hot tea as Milo picked up her empty plate and utensils to return to the kitchen.

There was no denying that Isabelle and Simon’s wedding had only been for those closest to them instead of for the whole family which could have easily bankrupted them, but they had still made it known to the family that they were married but since Isabelle had walked out they had never got to officially meet Simon and that was probably part of what had embarrassed Maryse so much. That she was the real cause for them not meeting him before.

“Well like it or not, as I have told you many times Mother, Simon is family and he is Izzy’s husband no matter how much you may not like it. Besides if the only way that Izzy will come to all those events that you want her to attend is if Simon comes too then maybe it’s not such a bad thing. Everyone gets to know him and meet him at last instead of just relegating him to the black sheep.” Alec said, watching her lips purse behind her cup but he knew that she would come round to that idea eventually.

“Yes well, it still would have been nice if I had been forewarned that’s all.” Maryse said letting her fingertips linger over the porcelain of her cup.

“And if we had done you would have barred him from the party. No this was definitely the best way.” Alec said, eating his breakfast.

An uneasy silence fell over the room only just kept at bay by Raj and Hodge’s murmurings but at least Alec thought he was out of the doghouse if that was the only complaint that she had about the night before. But he knew she was probably building up to the Clary issue and tried to put it off as long as possible by downing as much of his breakfast and tea as he could stomach only to hear her say his name as he got up to leave his chair.

He should have known it was too good to be true.

“Oh and Alexander, about Clarissa…” she trailled off leaving him to reluctantly sink back into his chair.

“Yes Mother?” He asked, reaching for the rest of his tea.

“Why were you not sitting at the same table as her last night? I mean, pictures of the two of you leaving Downing Street were sprawled all over the tabloids this morning wouldn’t it have made more sense for the sake of decency to actually sit together to fan the rumours a little bit more? And I mean she left half way through the night that did have Valentine asking a few awkward questions that I was unsure of how to answer.” Maryse said, Hodge setting a copies of News of the World and Sunday Sun in front of him open to pages showing pictures of him and Clary leaving Downing Street to get into his car.

Alec refused to meet Maryse’s gaze as his attention remained reluctantly on the pictures as he sipped his tea. There was no denying that if you did not know the full story and only had that picture to go on then he and Clary could very easily look like a couple, not exactly a lovey dovey couple as Valentine and Maryse would have preferred but a couple none the less.

“Alexander, I want an explanation.” This time her tone was less blasé and more filled with an edge that Alec knew for a fact was dangerous.

“Mother you had told me to take her to the Gala but you never said we had to sit together, that we had to act all coupley which everyone who really knows both of us would know was a lie or that we had to try and encourage all these rumours. So yes she did leave in the middle of the night as she was meeting with her real boyfriend and I am not going to stand in the way of someone else’s happiness considering that is exactly what you are doing to me.” Alec said, his voice filled with the professional but polite tone that he usually only ever used when he was being interviewed by a reporter as he finished his tea.

Maryse opened her mouth to probably object to the way he was speaking to her about how his whole reputation would be on the line if he didn’t follow through with the façade that they had been building. But he had honestly heard more than enough about this kind of thing where his sexuality was being considered a big problem when it was as much a part of him as the Royal blood flowing through his veins.

“Now if you’ll excuse me Mother I have to get ready for my first appointment of the day with Eric from the standard about the Gala and I would much rather not be late.” Alec said, getting to his feet at the same time she did and started to make his way out the room with the sound of Raj’s footsteps running after him.

Yet he ignored his PA who tried to ramble some explanation but it all seemed to just fade like white noise in the background as he made his way back towards his room. Once he reached it he made sure to shut the door in Raj’s face before the other could follow him and grabbed his suit of the day from the wardrobe on the way into the bathroom to shower and shave.

He spent as little time as possible in the shower, just doing the bare minimum before changing into the suit. He ignored the sound of Raj’s banging at the door as he turned to the mirror to do his tie and adjust it properly into his collar, he grabbed his watch and slid it up his wrist as he reluctantly turned to open the door as the banging seemed to get a bit too frantic for his liking.

“Yes Raj? I highly doubt that you really needed to be in here while I was changing.” Alec said, raising an eyebrow at his PA as he passed him in the hallway and started to make his way through the palace towards the foyer.

He arrived to see Lydia standing waiting for him as though she had been expecting him and had probably called Victor to get the car ready. He hovered, letting his gaze move out the window as he waited for the car to come around though was relieved that Maryse had not decided to follow him. But there was no disputing that she had done exactly as he claimed that she had impeded any chance of his happiness just so she could make sure he was King, a puppet whose strings she could pull one way or another.

And yet with Magnus who was a star in his up till now dark and gloomy life who made him want to stand up for who he really was, with a man who was worthy of just that. 

“Victor’s here Alec, shall we get going?” Lydia asked opening the door for him as she gave Alec to chance to breath and rearrange his thoughts before he nodded and led Raj outside with Lydia bringing up the rear.

The meeting with Eric from the Standard was mostly just filled with skirting around all the details of the Gala that he had been briefed on before the event itself since due to Magnus’ presence he hadn’t exactly been paying much attention to anything else. Though Raj had prepped him with some of statistics that would be needed such as how much money had been raised, how many people had attended and which projects were going to benefit from the fund raising, those had been supplied to Eric with the cheerful smile and the jovial tone that seemed to play well with those reporters that he got along with better than others.

But then Eric had started to ask about the pictures of him and Clary, to try and pry into the fakely constructed relationship that the public seemed to think that they had. To ask all the questions he really never wanted to hear. About how they met, where they met, their first date and all those inconsequential details that for some reason beyond him people seemed to care about. They were all fake of course, details that they had constructed to fit and yet Eric had seemed to lap them up despite the fact that Alec’s whole tone and body language had changed but only someone really close to him would have noticed.

Thankfully after that was finished they only needed to take a token picture of Alec smiling, letting himself be directed which ever way the photographer seemed to think was the best, and then after shaking Eric’s hand with a comment about probably speaking to him again soon Alec led Lydia and Raj out the office and through the building.

“So where next Raj?” Lydia asked since the three members of his support squad seemed to have noticed that Alec wasn’t exactly in a talkative mood outside of his appointments but had got more than used to forcing conversation between themselves in the hopes that he would remerge from his shell.

“Well the next scheduled meeting isn’t until one at the British Vogue office, so I suppose we might have time to grab lunch somewhere.” Raj said, opening the door for Alec as they walked out the foyer of the Standard.

“Actually I’ve got a lunch date with Helen, you guys might as well come with and pick something out while we talk.” Alec said, taking a glance at his phone to make sure there was enough time for them to get from Derry Street to Portobello road

“Wow you kept that quiet, where are you guys supposed to be meeting?” Lydia asked, steering Alec down the side street where Victor had parked the car up so they wouldn’t be followed.

“A place called Farm Girl café in Notting hill. I don’t know why she didn’t pick somewhere closer to Kensington palace though I can’t fault her for not wanting to be predictable.” Alec sighed, letting Lydia open the car door for him first before sliding inside.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that place, Victor how long to get from here to Notting Hill?" Raj asked as he slid in beside Alec before Lydia closed the door and got into the passenger side seat at the front.

“Probably not long if the traffic isn’t busy. Which given it should be right before rush hour is likely.” Victor said, reversing the car out the spot and detouring down another side street.

Some of his shortcuts often had Alec wondering if Victor had used to be a black cab driver before he got hired to be a chauffeur for the family but many of them also had to take evasive driving courses before they were even allowed in the same car. But still it did mean that he could get from place to place undetected with Victor seeing to know many of the back streets like the back of his hand.

Alec pulled his phone out to check that Helen hadn’t text him to cancel only to see that Izzy had emailed him the links of some tabloid websites all showing the pictures of him and Clary along with sick emojis which she often did when the comments were filled with people cooing over him. He send a rolling eye emoji back and got a reply in the form of one sticking it’s tongue out.

“So why does Helen want to meet up? You guys aren’t usually bosom buddies except when Aline is around..” Lydia asked, turning around in her seat to meet Alec’s gaze.

“Because I met one of her friends at the gala last night and she wanted to help me plan our first real date together. You know as well as I do how lacking my love life is, the last thing I want to do is embarrass him.” Alec said, noticing Raj making a note of something on his phone that had him shaking his head “And Raj I swear to god if my mother hears about this I will be relieving you of your room in the palace for the next month”

“What? But Your Highness…..” Raj protested looking outraged.

“I don’t appreciate you acting as her spy especially when it involves my love life. It was bad enough that you told her I was interested in Diego when I was eighteen and led to me having to eventually out myself but I shouldn’t have to be keeping a look out over my shoulder let alone yours to make sure that my private life isn’t reported back to her.” Alec said, raising an eyebrow that had his PA looking chastised and deleting the note he had just made before turning back to Alec’s schedule to book in the next two hours as Alec’s private time which he appreciated.

“And is that mystery man the one I saw you looking at all last night? Honestly you both couldn’t keep your eyes off each other it was so sweet.” Lydia cooed.

“Yeah yeah.” Alec grinned, the car pulling up outside a café on Portobello road that looked the exact opposite of any café that Alec had ever thought that Helen would inhabit.

“I’ll text you when we’re ready for pick up Victor.” Raj said, as he slid out of one door while Lydia got out of hers to open Alec’s door out on to the pavement.

Alec led them inside and looked around hoping to see any sign of Helen and her entourage and sure enough spotted them in the back corner with Helen sat alone at one table with sunglasses on nursing what looked to be a lime green coffee with flower petals sprinkled on top that reminded him of Izzy’s the night before while Mark and Liv were sat a few tables away tucking into plates of pancakes.

“You guys don’t let Mark and Liv wind you up, order whatever you want and I’ll pay for them with mine before I leave.” Alec said, gesturing to Raj and Lydia to the table where the blonde siblings were sat before moving to Helen.

“Hey Helen, you’re looking a little delicate this morning.” Alec smiled, watching her get up slowly and pull him into a tight hug and peck a kiss to his cheek

“Hi Alec, yes well unfortunately I forgot I had to be up early to be on set this morning and I only managed a couple of hours sleep thanks to my wife. That’s why I’m filling up on coffee.” Helen smiled, gesturing for him to join her before she sat back down and pushed her sunglasses up to rest on her forehead.

There was no denying that her eyes looked bloodshot and puffy despite the make up that was attempting to cover it, but he was sure that if he asked Aline she would have no regrets what so ever and neither would Helen if he pushed the subject. Not that he would ever do so.

“Are you ready to order?” A young girl asked appearing at their table with a notebook but it was clear by the way she was looking between both Alec and Helen that she was star struck that they were in the same place at the same time.

“I haven’t even looked yet, come back in ten minutes please?” Alec asked, putting on the public pleasing smile that had her nodding eagerly and detouring instead to Raj and Lydia.

“So you said you wanted to talk to me about Magnus?” Alec asked, taking the menu Helen offered him to try and make a decision while he wasn’t under pressure.

“Might be best to wait until we aren’t due to be interrupted. I don’t think Magnus would like it if he found out I had told you all this while a starry-eyed seventeen year old is not ten feet away.” Helen said, sipping her coffee.

Alec sighed but focused his attention on the menu and soon settled on what he was having, leaving Helen to bemoan the fact that her siblings had pancakes but her trainer would kill her.

“Well I’m not about to tell if you want to get some.” Alec smiled as she downed the last mouthful of her coffee and set the mug back on it’s saucer.

“I suppose it’s only once.” Helen smiled as the waitress reappeared.

“Have you made up your mind?” She asked looking between them to see who would order first.

“I’ll have the chicken salad and double shot picoolo with whole milk. Thanks.” Alec said, both he and the waitress turning to look at Helen.

“Another rose matcha coffee and some strawberry pancakes with granola, thank you.” Helen said, offering the waitress the menu once she was done scribbling down their orders and had grabbed Helen’s empty cup before she disappeared.

“So, Magnus….” Alec said, questioningly causing Helen to sigh.

“I just, I wanted to make sure you were sure about dating him. That’s all. I mean he’s had so much heartache and pain in his life Alec and the last thing I want is for you to hurt him.” She said gently.

“I am sure, I’ve never been surer in my life. The last thing that I would ever want to do is to hurt him Helen, the mere thought causes me more pain than you can ever imagine but I can’t just let the spark that we both felt fizzle out. I mean he was my first kiss Helen, shouldn't I at least see where it goes?” Alec asked, watching Helen bite her lip as she looked down.

“And I know you mean all that and more Alec, but is it really fair when he doesn’t know who you really are? Isabelle told us that you had said it was best if he didn’t know that you are Prince Alexander the third and I do have to question if that is the right decision? I mean he’s going to find out when your coronation happens and he’s going to be hurt that you weren’t honest with him from the outset.”

Alec swallowed as he let his fingertips graze along the table top of the table restlessly, because while last night it had seemed like a good idea to not tell Magnus who he really was now he did have to question it. He knew the reason why right down to his very bones, that he didn’t want to put himself out there to someone who wanted to be able to name drop and say they had been the first kiss of King Alexander the third, but he was depriving Magnus the chance to get to know all of him instead of just those selected parts.

“I know it’s going to sound like an excuse Helen, but I don’t want to put myself out there with someone who knows who I am. Someone who has expectations about how he should be treated because he is with me. I just wanted to wait and see how our first few dates went before I have no choice but to tell him. Is that really so wrong?” Alec asked.

“No, but just a warning that that was how I approached a few of my relationships in the beginning. I told them what they only needed to know, my name and all the basics. But I never told them I was a model or a film star and then when they found out it always bit me in the ass. They would accuse me of lying, of not being honest with them hell a few of them even asked why I was seeing them when I could have anyone I wanted. I care about both you and Magnus too much to watch something with such promise have the possibility of failing before it even has a chance because you are keeping a big part of yourself out of his reach out of some misplaced sense of self preservation. Just think about it ok? That’s all I ask.”Helen said, offering the waitress that appeared with their coffees a smile that gave Alec the chance to try and get his thoughts in order.

Alec offered her a smile as well as she was making it obvious that she didn’t believe the other waitress when she claimed he was Prince Alexander. His smile seemed to reassure her by the way her eyes lit up and she opened her mouth like she wanted to scream but instead settled for giving him a half bow before she retreated back to the counter.

“I will think about it and I can see where you are coming from but Magnus doesn’t seem like anyone else. It’s almost like he gets me and can understand me without even knowing all that I am hiding from him. That’s why I’m so sure that when it comes right down to it he will understand why I didn’t tell him when the time comes.” Alec said letting his fingers trace the handle of his coffee cup.

“I guess we won’t know until then.” Helen admitted, but even then she didn’t seem as sure as Alec was that this was going to have the happy ending he envisaged.

They let the silence fall over them, not wanting another statement to cause an argument that would leave one of them storming off. But it wasn’t until their meals finally appeared that Alec remembered part of the reason that he had been hoping that his meeting would be helpful.

“So since you know Magnus the best out of the two of us maybe you can help me come up with the best real first date for him?” Alec asked, spearing a cherry tomato and cube of feta on his fork as he looked at her.

“Oh believe me it would be my honour, I know Magnus has it bad for you so let’s make sure it’s the best night he’s ever had in London.” Helen beamed from behind a mouthful of pancake and strawberries.

XO

The morning after the Gala had found Magnus staring at the ceiling of his bedroom in his rental in Kensington Gardens Square, the sun flooding through the window as the curtains seemed to have been pulled back at some point which he was sure Catarina had something to do with. He could hear her rummaging around in the kitchen making herself breakfast while something that could have been the news or even E! News played in the background.

Out of the two of them she was always the early bird, often the one having to drag him out of bed when his shoots meant he had to be on set at ridiculously early hours of the morning when they were anywhere but home. Unlike him though she preferred to buy food and make it herself instead of relying on takeaways or meals at cafes or restaurants in the surrounding streets, except for when it came to coffee as she was more likely to burn it than make anything remotely drinkable.

“Magnus you need to be at the studio in an hour so I’d recommend a shower and changing.” Catarina called out to him as she seemed to have a strange second sense that knew when he was awake and when he was pretending.

“Only if a decent coffee on the way is part of the deal.” Magnus called out, his voice sounding shot to hell which had him wondering if he had drunk more than he could remember or if Helen, Aline and Mark had been bad influences once they left the gala.

He could hazily remember them entering a cocktail bar around midnight with Aline and Helen all over each other, Mark giving him the go over and Catarina being mistakenly referred to as his wife which had had them both laughing drunkenly and loud enough for the whole place to hear. His mouth still vaguely tasted of gin, some faintly perfume taste that seemed to be underminable and a very sharp but sickly sweet taste of raspberry which had him groaning. He only ever drunk gin of any kind when he was already on the border between sobriety and drunk.

“I think I saw a nice Italian café down the street so that’s no problem. But only if you get out of bed now, the deal expires if you aren’t in the bathroom before I finish my bagel.” Catarina called back, punctuating her speech with a crunch of toasted bagel.

“Ok fine. I’m up….” Magnus sighed, throwing his duvet off him and pushing himself upright though evidently too fast if the way his head spun was anything to go by.

“I’ve left you aspirin and a glass of water on your dresser.” Catarina replied, having more experience with his morning afters than either of them would like to admit.

“Thank you.” Magnus said, downing a couple of pills with some water before getting up from the bed and starting to raid his suitcase of something to wear.

Unlike Catarina he didn’t see the point in putting everything away in the closet and drawers when they were only going to be there for a short while. Which was usually why every room he stayed in ended up looking like a bomb had hit it, his suitcase on the floor at the foot of the bed with clothes covering the surrounding floor, odd shoes thrown in random places and his make up, the only thing he really unpacked, covered the counter. It was part of the reason he always made sure to have an ensuite as he knew it drove Catarina mad.

He ended up grabbing a black double layered long sleeved shirt with red collar and cuffs and a pair of black trousers covered in a brightly coloured floral pattern along with socks and underwear. He decided to put off his choice of shoes until he was ready and quickly detoured into the Ensuite making sure to shut the door harder than necessary to let Catarina know that she needed to hold up her end of the bargain. Not that he ever doubted that she would.

After setting his clothes down on the closed toilet he stared at himself in the mirror and groaned at the sight of very obvious bags beneath his eyes which were themselves bloodshot which only ever happened when he had a ridiculously long night. Still it was nothing a good long hot shower, a good strong coffee and a rather healthy dash of make up couldn’t cure.

It didn’t take the shower long to warm up to the right temperature and he spent a while making himself feel more human under the water, going about his usual routine of removing the leftover make up from the night before which he always forgot to remove before sleeping, of making sure he washed all the produce from his hair and that he smelt fresher than he had before.

Once dried he dressed quickly, making sure to style his hair as naturally as he could manage since it would just end up being restyled when he got to the studio anyway also explaining why he did the bare minimum make up wise.

Catarina still wasn’t back with his coffee yet, leaving him enough time to decide what shoes to wear, settling on some black leather doc martens with rainbow stitching, and whether or not to grab a jacket. He ended up grabbing a plain black blazer and was just checking his make up in the mirror in the hallway again when he heard the door open and saw Catarina appeared with three takeaway coffees, since she probably knew he would down his first one whether it scalded the inside of his mouth or not, as well as a paper bag which he knew was probably his breakfast.

“You took a while…” Magus said, taking first coffee from the tray when she wielded it at him along with the paper bag as she set the tray down on the counter to finish gathering her things before they left.

“I had to take a few calls from Ragnor and Elliott about a few of those other projects you had expressed an interest and a few messages from Raphael too.” Catarina said pointedly as she slipped her feet out the sneakers she had been wearing and into her bone crushing heels which she some how managed to wear day in and day out without a single complaint.

“Raphael, how’s he doing?” Magnus asked, as he took a sip of his coffee while checking his own messages in case their friend had tried to contact him instead. Although Raphael knew his tendency to over sleep more than anyone so he wasn’t surprised to find no messages.

Raphael was as big a part of Magnus’ life as Catarina, Victor, Elliott and Ragnor but after the death of his mother his mental health which had already been pretty fragile after a few toxic relationships seemed to take a nose dive. If Magnus and Catarina hadn’t stepped in and told his siblings he was sure Raphael would still be locked in his East Harlem apartment completely cut off from anyone.

Rosa had been the one to step in, the one who insisted that Raphael stayed with her and their youngest brother Uriel who was currently in his first year at Columbia. Raphael had tried to fight it tooth and nail, cursing Magnus and Catarina for getting involved in things they shouldn’t be involved in.

But as Rosa seemed to have a sway over all her brothers, even her eldest one thought Raphael would always claim otherwise, she managed to get her way and Raphael had moved to California.

There was no denying the Californian sun had done Raphael some good, given him some perspective when he had been previously drowning in grief which saw him with some encouragement from Magnus and Helen modelling again when he had previously put it on the back burner. Sure he still had his dark patches but they seemed to be few and far between since he was surrounded by his siblings.

But all five siblings had decided to go to Mexico to spend some time in their mother country since their mother had wanted half her ashes to be scattered at the family plot in Zacatecas and it had been many years since any of the Santiago siblings had been home. They had been there close a month now with Uriel doing long distance learning to make sure he didn’t fall behind in his second year, but Magnus knew Raphael was probably itching to get back to LA.

“He’s good, they are spending quite a bit of time with the rest of their family on their mother’s side who couldn’t come to the funeral. Though he is getting tetchy about all the attention Rosa is getting and wants to make sure he’ll be back before Fashion week starts.” Catarina smiled, pushed her own phone in her blazer pocket

“Sounds like he’s enjoying spending some time with them all though.” Magnus asked, putting his phone away as he tried to down his first coffee as fast as he could without causing permanent damage to his taste buds.

“Yeah. Though he has promised to bring back some tequila for us, I expect a Mexican themed party is being planned already in the background.” Catarina said, pushing things into her back and picking up her coffee from the tray as Magnus finished his first, threw the takeaway cup in the bin and picked up the second just as he heard Catarina’s phone ping.

“That’s probably Andrew waiting for us,” Catarina sighed, grabbing the keys and waiting for Magnus to check he had everything he needed before he led the way out.

The block they were in was fairly quiet, all other apartments probably rentals for people who were out the country the vast majority of the year which made it easier for Magnus ad Catarina to come and go without being spotted by anyone who would inform the paparazzi.

Andrew was sat waiting for them in a black BMW, checking something on his phone though he did make sure to unlock it from the inside before Catarina reached for the door handle. She let Magnus slide in first before following and then Andrew started the drive through the London streets which were thankfully void of rush hour traffic at the moment, towards the studio.

“Oh, I almost forgot to ask you about how it went with…Alec was his name right? I’m sure I was at least partly drunk by the time you told me about him….” Catarina said, looking at Magnus over the copy of the script he needed to memorise for the day.

“Yes, his name is Alec. And I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him since last night, but so far….” Magnus paused to check his phone in case Alec had texted him in the last twenty minutes but returned it to his pocket when he saw nothing, “….he hasn’t texted me for another date just yet.”

“Well it is seven In the morning, maybe he’s one of those lucky people that can sleep later?” Catarina suggested, as Magnus turned back to the script.

“Possibly. I just, I don’t want to seem desperate you know? The amount of people I’ve chased off by being too eager….I just wish it had gone smoother…” Magnus murmured, letting his gaze follow the text and stage directions all while trying to remember all the notes Malcolm had given him the day before and all the details relating to his character’s accent he’d got from Dot.

“Smoother how? Because from what I saw it looked as smooth as any first time meeting a new person can go, you both were giving each other heart eyes and flirtatious looks even before you left the party to get to know each other. There are sparks there and you would be a fool to let them fizzle out.” Catarina said.

“I suppose but I just wish I had been the me that interviewers and fellow celebrities knew at Galas in LA, the smooth me that knows how to sweet talk a man into my bed and can flash bedroom eyes at someone after knowing them for ten minutes and lead to us in an enclosed space getting hot and removing clothes. Instead I seemed to be the complete opposite.” Magnus sighed, finally giving up on his script which he set upside down in his lap and taking a sip of his coffee.

“But that person that you are in LA is not the real you Magnus. That’s some persona that you put together not long after you left home to make sure you could make a go of your career by networking in every conceivable way. That you are struggling with that persona around Alec is a good thing, it means you want him to know the real you.” Catarina soothed as she let her gaze linger over her phone screen.

There was no denying that Catarina was right. All his relationships had been based on that fake persona since he was eighteen. They had wanted to know THE Magnus Bane, the movie star, Model, and fashionista. Not the real Magnus who had trust issues, bad mental health issues and little if any real family which his father had made sure of since the death of his mother. They didn’t want to know about all the days he didn’t want to get out of bed and about how often he drunk to forget. How many hours he had to spend sculpting that body that they drooled over and adored under the covers and how all the dieting had long since affected his relationship with food for the worst.

There was little chance that being with Alec would make that side of him magically appear, that he would be able to be more open about everything that lingered under the surface but he had never felt so safe and actually understood as when he was walking the halls of gallery alone with Alec. There was no telling the possibilities that they could have together but in order for that to happen he had to open himself up the chance first, something which had always been hard for him.

“But what if he doesn’t like the real me Cat? I mean the real me isn’t exactly a desirable person, I have more issues than anything and the last thing I want to do is burden him with them.” Magnus said, staring out the window as they turned on to the main road that led to the studio.

“You’ll never know if you don’t at least give it a shot. And you owe it to yourself to open up to the likelihood that for once in your life there is someone who wants you for who you are instead of who you know, where you can take them or how much is in your bank account.” Catarina said, offering him an understanding smile which he saw from the reflection in the glass.

The Car finally stopped outside the studio as the security let them through the gates, a silence falling over the interior car as they waited for Andrew to park the car in the secluded part of the car park which was closest the set.

Andrew got out first to open Magnus’ door, leaving Magnus to grab his cooling coffee with his script and check he had his phone before getting out. Catarina was beside him with his security pass and an arm full of paperwork which often kept her busy for the remainder of the day.

Though for the moment they passed through the security cordon and towards Magnus’ trailer which was between Helen and Kit’s. There was no sign of Helen as of yet if the way her trailer was still locked up and there was no other Blackthorn siblings hovering around outside as their sister got ready for the day was anything to go by. Kit was sat in the common space outside the collection of trailers with his nose in a book, a cup of that rather floral smelling tea that he usually drunk in the morning and he seemed to already have been through the routine of make up, hair and wardrobe if his attire was anything to go by.

“Hey Magnus, I was wondering if you would end up late like Helen or not.” Kit smiled at him over the top of his book.

“Hi Kit, I doubt that anyone would be later than Helen. I’m sure she and her lovely wife will be sleeping through everything after everything that they drunk last night after the gala.” Magnus grinned, unlocking the trailer and winking at his co-star before walking inside to change.

Although he loved the premise of the movie, he did have to admit that the costumes were the downside as it was very era precise and left him dressed in multiple complicated layers. Add to that the make up and hair which Maureen and Dolly had managed to work into an artform in the short amount of time that they had been doing this so far.

The morning passed quickly with his character being used as the Bronte sisters’ speciality of the silent brooding type until the main character played by Helen, who had appeared as late as everyone else had expected, became more entangled. He mostly hovered in the backgrounds and watched the events unfold among the rest of the characters, though he still had to contend with Malcolm yelling cut every half an hour to scream directions at Magnus to do to make him more noticeable in the foreground of each scene. 

It wasn’t until Malcolm called for a break, accompanied by the sound of him throwing his script on the floor in disgust before flouncing off to no doubt complain to Lilith or one of the other producers, that Magnus remembered to check his phone. Catarina had been looking after it for him while she was combing through the pages of a contract for any loopholes that needed to be closed.

“I felt your phone buzz not long ago, it might be from Alec.” Catarina commented as she offered him his phone while underlining a certain paragraph before putting the document aside and getting up to grab something from the catering table while there still was some.

Magnus sunk into the chair beside her, ignoring the lunchtime buffet table which was being engulfed by the rest of his co-stars for the time being, and looking at his phone. Sure, enough there was a couple of messages from Alec which were waiting for his attention.

_‘Good Morning Magnus, I just wanted to text you to say hi and I hope you have a good day :)’_

_‘I thought you should know I am working on our next date….I’m sure you’ll like it’_

_‘I’ve decided on our date and I’ve booked it tonight, I hope that’s ok. Let me know if you’re busy and I’ll reschedule. I’ll text you the address later.’_

“Wow….” Magus murmured, as he let his gaze linger on the last message. When he had woke up that morning the last thing he had expected was to be having a date with Alec the following night after they had seen each other not twenty four hours ago. Although he would be lying if he claimed he wasn’t looking forward to it and hadn’t been thinking of Alec all day.

“What? What is it?” Catarina asked, reappearing from where she was holding two cups of coffee In one hand without spilling a drop and had some how magically managed to secure two plates of food on her other.

Magnus took his plate and coffee from her in exchange for his phone as she sat down so she could see the messages herself while he picked at the miniature BLTs since he seemed to have lost his appetite out of nerves.

“Awww he’s being so sweet. Are you not happy to see him again so soon or something?” Catarina asked, handing the phone back once Magnus secured his coffee on the arm of his chair.

“Of course I’m happy, I just never thought he would be just as eager to see me again.” Magnus said, letting his gaze move back over the messages as he debated as to how to reply.

“Well if the looks he was giving you last night when you weren’t looking where anything to go by I’m not the least bit surprised.” Catarina shrugged, downing a miniature cucumber sandwich in one before moving on to spread butter on the halved scone.

“So what do I say?" Magnus asked, looking from the phone to her and back again helplessly.

“Oh Magnus, you don’t need me to tell you what to say to him. Just be honest….but not too honest that it pushes him away. You don’t need to play pretend remember?” Catarina said, raising an eyebrow at him as she put her scone pieces back together and took a bite.

Magnus swallowed and toyed with his bottom lip between his teeth as he ignored his plate to give his phone his whole attention.

_‘Alec, it is so good to hear from you. My day was made all the happier for it. Sorry I didn’t reply before I was working and must have lost track of time, although you have been on my mind all day. As for our date I am more than ok with seeing you again, let me know the time and place and I’ll be there. I can’t wait x’_

He read it over a couple more times to make sure it sounded real and not some fake nonsense he would send to someone else, then once he was certain he pressed send and watched the message add to their thread.

He turned his attention back to his minimal lunch which he knew Theo would reprimand him for if he didn’t eat when he felt his phone buzz back against his thigh.

_‘I can’t wait either trust me ;) I’ll let you know the details later, I have to go into a meeting now. Thinking of you x’_

Magnus let himself smile as he let the message distract himself enough to eat all that was on his plate. Which was just as well as once he was half way through his coffee Malcolm called him and Helen to the set which was going to be used as the scene for one of their characters’ lovers’ tiffs.

It was dressed as the inside of a stable for some reason which Magnus failed to pay attention to as Malcolm tried to set the scene and give them the motivations for their characters actions and words. Which was a bit pretentious considering he and Helen had already gone through the scene together a few times the night before before they had gone to the Gala. He knew it was probably going to be changed at Malcolm’s direction anyway so just let himself be directed.

Through some miracle after the eighth take Malcolm seemed to think it was perfection in his eyes and called for them to cut, leaving Magnus helping Helen to her feet from where she had sunk to the floor in her disappointment at the end of the scene.

“Hi Magnus, I haven’t got around to actually speaking to you today yet. Did you manage to get home ok last night?” Helen asked adjusting her dress a little once she was on her feet as they walked off set to where Mark was standing broodily behind Catarina and Liv who were both on their phones, glaring at his own.

“Well I was a little delicate after I got into the Gin as is my vice but Andrew did make sure both me and Cat got home ok. I’d ask how you and Aline were but after how Mark had to pour you both into a black cab I’d say I know the answer.” Magnus grinned, watching her flush a little as she collapsed back into her director’s chair.

“I have told Aline she’s a bad influence, and since she hasn’t had any business to deal with today I think she’s mostly just been sleeping in bed to be honest.” Helen sighed, though there was definitely a look of jealousy in her eyes as though she only wished she could have done the same thing.

“Oh you just wish that you were doing the same thing instead of being stuck doing soppy love scenes with me.” Magnus said, taking his phone when Catarina offered it to him while her gaze remained locked on her own.

“Well I would definitely be lying if I said no.” Helen laughed, watching Magnus’ smile a little when he looked at the screen. “What is it?”

“Oh nothing. Just that Alec I was telling you about last night has asked me on a date tonight. He was just sending me the details though I am a bit confused about where he wants us to meet. What is there that’s good for a date on the Queen’s walk?” Magnus asked, looking at Helen who shrugged.

“You’ll just have to wait and see won’t you? Anyway shouldn’t you be leaving? It’s got to be rush hour now on the way back to Kensington and you need to get ready before meeting him don’t you?” Helen said, jerking her head in Catarina’s direction causing Magnus to curse as he looked at the time on his phone.

“Yeah I’d better get going. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.” Magnus smiled, pecking a kiss to her cheek before calling for Catarina to hurry as he left the set in the direction of his trailer to extricate himself from the layers of make up and costume that made up his character.


	8. Chapter 8

It had taken less time than Magnus had been expecting to get from Slough to Kensington but that could have been because Andrew seemed to be using local knowledge to avoid all the main roads and instead move swiftly down barely used side streets. It hadn’t taken Magnus long to change once he got back to the apartment since he had had more than enough time to plan what he wanted to wear during the drive.

He had grabbed a black cotton shirt with glittering blue snake print veiled sleeves and collar, one of the pairs of tightest black jeans he owned along with the Black and blue raised 3d floral Jacquard Bomber Jacket which he had brought from one of the local designers on a whim. Combined with a pair of velvet embellished loafers, the right amount of make up and hair products and he was ready to go in a flash.

Then after making sure he had everything he needed and had bid Catarina good night, it was another trip this time continuing to the centre of the city passing Buckingham Palace, Big Ben and crossing Westminster Bridge. It left Magnus the chance to look out the window and take in the city’s nightlife and the view of the key monuments that London was known for, even more so when crossing the bridge gave him the chance to look down the Thames. But soon Andrew stopped outside Jubilee park and told him he would need to walk the rest of the way to get to the pathway but to text him later if he wanted to be picked up.

Magnus thanked him with a smile and started the walk down the cobbled cut through towards the Thames, burying his hands in his pockets against the cold. It was relatively quiet aside from the odd sound of drunken laughter or babbling of people catching up where they were sat outside the bar that he passed on the way.

But it was only when he finally turned the corner on to the Queen’s Walk that he realised exactly where he was. Because towering over him as he stood in the middle of the pavement awestruck was the sight of the London eye. It was a sight that he had been excited to see there was no denying that if only because he had heard from all his other friends that had been on it that the view was absolutely amazing during the day time. He could only imagine what it would be like on a night time.

“Well well Alec, I am intrigued.” He murmured, unable to tear his gaze away from the view of the huge structure lit up against the dark night sky.

“Hi Magnus.” Alec’s voice was soft and yet loud enough to immediately grab Magnus’ attention and turn his back on the London Eye.

He looked kind of skittish compared to the night before but there was no denying that he looked as good out of suits as he did them. While he was dressed in just a pair of stonewashed jeans, a plain midnight blue button down with the collar open and a black leather jacket over the top he looked absolutely breath taking to Magnus who struggled to find his voice to return the greeting for a while.

“Hi Alec, It’s good to see you again.” Magnus smiled as Alec approached him, resting a hand on one of Magnus’ cheeks and pressing a soft kiss to the other that immediately melted Magnus to the core.

“And you. I hope I wasn’t jumping the gun by arranging it so soon but I thought the sooner we got together the sooner I could show you the joys of London.” Alec smiled, watching Magnus look dazed but without a doubt anything but complaining.

“No you weren’t. I was a little surprised I admit but I am so glad I got to see you again soon. Although I am a little curious as to what this date entitles when I’m sure the London Eye is closed right now.” Magnus said raising an eyebrow as he let Alec rest an arm around his waist to bring him closer into his personal space against the slowly dropping temperature.

“To everyone else but not to us. Come on.” Alec smiled, leading Magnus towards the entrance, the office of which still had the light on.

Magnus was surprised to see someone actually in there and even more surprised when they seemed to have been expecting them. They were offered a glass of champagne each which both declined and Alec led the way inside one of the capsules which was open.

Inside revealed a table set for two with one lone waiting staff member who was just putting the finishing touches to the table when the capsule was closed behind them.

“Good Evening Gentlemen, if you’d like to take your seats and we can discuss which wine you would like to try first.” The waitress said, standing aside as Alec pulled a chair out for Magnus who offered him a sweet smile of thanks before sinking into his seat.

Alec sat opposite him and the waitress offered them the list to look over as the capsule slowly began to ease its way from the ground and it’s gradual ascent for a rotation of the eye over looking the Thames. And yet while Magnus knew he should be paying attention to the wine all he could focus on was the sight of the bright lights of London gleaming up at him.

“Hey, Magnus.” The sound of Alec’s voice and the feel of his hand rested on his own pulled his gaze from outside the window and back into the capsule. Yet Alec didn’t look angry, if anything there was a bright smile on his face as though he was enjoying seeing how much Magnus was awe inspired by the location of their date. “Do you have any preference for wine?”

“Sorry I must have got a bit distracted. No not really, I’m happy with anything you want.” Magnus smiled, letting Alec tangle their fingers together as he turned to the waitress and chose a wine at random before looking back at Magnus.

“It’s perfectly fine. We have more than enough time to enjoy the view as we’ll be sitting at the top for most of the night and we can even take pictures at the end if you want?” Alec smiled, almost like he could sense that Magnus’ fingers were already itching to take his phone out so he could take a video of the journey up or picture of the view itself.

“I would love that, as long as we take a picture together again like we did last night.” Magnus said watching Alec roll his eyes but there was a fondness to it that seemed to cause him to nod.

“You can count on it. So why don’t you tell me how you have been liking London so far?" Alec asked as the waitress appeared their selected wine and began to fill their glasses.

It was astounding to realise that for all they had talked for that hour the night before there had still been things that they had failed to talk about. From all the places that Magnus had been to and the ones he would recommend as opposed to those he didn’t to the fact that Alec had gone to a prestigious university but was currently between jobs as he tried to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. There was steady stream of chatter between them that soon found them sitting at the top of the London eye just looking over the entire landscape back across the Thames and beyond.

“So have you ever thought about travelling Alec? I mean you have the time at the moment maybe it’s something to consider?” Magnus asked as they both watched the waitress fill up their glasses for the second time.

“I would love nothing more but I barely find the time. And besides I will be finding myself taking on the family business sooner than I planned so that opportunity is something that is going to have to wait a little longer. Why did you have something in mind?” Alec asked.

“Not particularly, it’s just with me only being here as long as my job allows I will have to return back to the states eventually and if things go well between us then maybe it would be the perfect chance for you to come state side for a while.” Magnus said knowing he was getting a bit ahead of himself but he had needed to bring up the reality to Alec eventually.

“I guess. But let’s just focus on you being here enjoying yourself now hm?” Alec asked, pressing a soothing kiss to Magnus’ hand as though he knew there was some underlying anxiety under the surface.

“Sounds good to me.” Magnus smiled, revelling in the touch of Alec’s lips on his hand so much that almost forgot that they weren’t alone until the waiter appeared at Alec’s shoulder.

“Excuse me sir, which of you is having which entrée?” the blonde woman asked causing Magnus to look at Alec.

“I’m sorry I forgot to mention, I had to order the food upfront to make sure it was ready for us. I hope you aren’t a vegetarian or something which was something I probably should have asked before but I ordered two meat dishes. One Salmon and one Chicken. Which would you prefer to have?" Alec asked, offering him an apologetic smile.

“I’ll have the Salmon please.” Magnus said before turning back to Alec, “So what else have you ordered or should I wait and see?”

“Now now, let’s not spoil the surprise.” Alec said as the Salmon dish was set in front of Magnus and the chicken in front of himself.

Their conversation continued only being interrupted by their mouthfuls of their entrées and mouthfuls of wine which was continually being topped up by the waiter. Although at some point they had moved from white wine to rosé and it was hard to tell if it was just the wine itself or Magnus but Alec’s lips seemed to be demanding his attention with every mouthful.

The next course seemed to have been Alec picking the alternatives to what they had just had, leaving Magnus taking the Lamb dish this time and Alec the Lemon Sole. It seemed like the more wine that they had the more their tongues seemed to loosen and Magnus found himself telling Alec all the embarrassing stories that he, Catarina, Raphael and Ragnor had had in their teens.

“….and then Raphael just threw the glass of wine into Imasu’s face and told him to piss off. I swear to god I have never seen him that drunk again since which is probably better for any of my future love interests.” Magnus beamed as Alec laughed hysterically from behind his Banoffee desert while he swallowed another mouthful of his chocolate and coffee desert.

“Oh my god! That reminds me of my brother not long after my sister started dating when she was sixteen. He was absolutely overbearing and would put every boyfriend through hell with inappropriate questions and threats of murdering them if they hurt her. Of course my sister got wise six months after he started and gave him hell for interfering in her love life. Though I’m not sure if my current brother in law would have stuck around long if she hadn’t.” Alec grinned, putting his spoon down after downing the last bit of his desert.

“Well I would love to say that was the last time they interfered in my love life but it would be a complete lie. And while I love them dearly I sometimes wish they would let me make my own mistakes instead of trying to protect me so overwhelmingly. I may seem like a delicate flower who needs to be protected but I am stronger than they think I am.” Magnus said, reaching for his half empty wine glass once he finished his own desert and leaning back in his chair.

“I don’t doubt that you can. I only wish that I had got to experience that kind of overprotectiveness when I was dating as a teenager. Not to say it probably won’t happen with my first real other half but now it will just be annoying.” Alec said wistfully.

Magnus bit his lip and he took a sip of his wine, thoughtfully.

While he had suspected that Alec was new to kissing when they shared one the night before, he had never even considered that he was a complete novice to dating period. And yet the prospective did not exactly have him running away screaming as it would have done in the past, if anything the idealistic side of him was sure that Alec was even more perfect as if he had been made specifically for Magnus and no-one else.

“Hm perhaps. Can I ask you a question Alec and you can tell me it’s none of my business if you want…” Magnus said, pulling Alec back from his thoughts.

“I doubt I’ll do that but sure what do you want to know?" Alec asked, his gaze lingering over Magnus’ features.

“Was last night your first kiss….and was tonight your first date?” Magnus asked carefully watching Alec sigh as his gaze moved out the nearest window of the capsule as though he was trying to figure out what to say.

“Yes on both counts. It’s kind of a complicated story as to why….partly because my parents are struggling to deal with my coming out the closet and partly for another big reason which is to do with the family business I mentioned before. I swear I’m not fobbing you off and I will tell you, but that is what it boils down to really.” Alec finally said, reluctantly letting himself look at Magnus again.

“Alec, you misunderstand me. I really was curious that’s all. There is nothing wrong with waiting as long as you have to get involved with someone and honestly I am just honoured that that person was me.” Magnus smiled, resting a reassuring hand on Alec’s.

“Well gentlemen I’m just going to start clearing up. Let me know when you want to complete the rotation or if you want me to take some pictures of you.” The waitress said, beginning to pile their dishes up.

“Actually could you do the pictures first?” Alec asked, letting go of his empty wine glass to offer his phone to the waitress and getting up with his and Magnus’ hands still entangled once the phone was out his grasp.

“Alec, what…?” Magnus asked, letting go of his own glass when Alec gestured to him to get up too once he had unlocked the phone for the waitress.

“Even though this was my first real date, I still have to admit it’s been the best night of my life Magnus and I want to remember it forever.” Alec said, looking at Magnus when there was only a footstep separating them.

“I feel the same way, out of all my dates this was definitely the best.” Magnus smiled, letting his gaze lock willingly with Alec’s as he unlocked his own phone and handed it to the waitress.

The pair barely heard the sounds of the clicks as the photos were taken, letitng themselves be directed by the waitress every so often to get a better picture of the view in the background. But just as he was about to lock both their phones for them Magnus brushed his fingertips against Alec’s neck and offered Alec a flirtatious smile.

Alec seemed to realise what he wanted as he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and then the tip of his nose before letting their lips meet. Compared to the night before there was a little more eagerness, which could have easily been blamed on the wine but also on the fact that the two of them could feel their connection building deeper and deeper the more time that they spent together. Magnus quickly took charge to stop the kiss from becoming painful when the kiss deepened and guided Alec’s inexperienced technique to something that had his toes curling and his heart thudding in his chest.

He whimpered when Alec tried to pull away but the taller hushed him softly and took both phones from the waitress before returning to indulging Magnus’ craving for his attention. Finally they both needed air and Magnus was bright eyed as their gazes met again.

“Wow, you’re a fast learner.” He murmured breathlessly as Alec pressed a soft barely here kiss to the side of his neck right over the soft spot that was guaranteed in most situations to have him begging.

“Um I learned from the best.” Alec smiled, brushing Magnus’ hair out his eyes as he flushed at the compliment.

“You are such a sweet talker.” Magnus sighed, letting Alec lead him back towards the now empty table and entangling their fingers together over the table again.

Finally it seemed to be getting later than either man could stand after the previous late night, so albeit reluctantly Alec asked the waitress to give the order to complete the rotation. He led Magnus to the nearest window of the capsule and wrapped his arms around his waist as they watched the beautiful view slowly descend as they came back down to earth. Just before the capsule opened, Alec couldn’t resist pressing another kiss to Magnus’ neck that had him melting.

Alec led the way out the capsule and out the exit of the office so they were stood back on the Queen’s walk, the now freezing cold hitting Magnus like a wave that had him shuddering in his jacket which wasn’t exactly made for London autumns. Though Alec did keep close to him, letting him leach off his body heat as they leaned against the wall beside the London eye office, just enjoying the opportunity to be so closer.

“You need me to call you a black cab?" Alec asked softly as he leaned his forehead against Magnus’ causing him to sigh.

“No, I’ve got someone to come and pick me up. You think you’ll be able to hang around with me near Jubilee park to wait for them to pick me up?” Magnus asked, removing one arm from around Alec’s waist to take his phone out his pocket and text Andrew.

“That was where I was dropped off so I can do that.” Alec smiled, pecking a kiss to his lips that had Magnus looking up at him fondly.

As though Andrew had been waiting up for his message Magus received a quick one in reply saying he was setting off now, leaving Magnus to push his phone back in his pocket and together the couple walked down the Queen’s Walk towards Jubilee park back in the direction of Belvedere Road. The park was relatively silent with only a few drunk youths playing about in the play area disturbing the otherwise still night.

Finally they reached the place where Andrew had dropped Magnus off and Magnus was huddling closer into Alec’s space to make sure that the other didn’t go anywhere. Not that Alec was complaining by the way he kept giving him the odd kiss or brushing his hands up and down Magnus’ sides to keep him warm.

“So when do you want to meet up for another date?” Alec asked softly into Magnus’ ear as he watched the cars pass by in case any looked like they were going to stop.

“Hm? Whenever you’re free. Although maybe not another big one for a while, I think I’m going to need some time to recover my lack of sleep from the past two nights or my looks might start to suffer.” Magnus murmured into Alec’s neck.

“I doubt anything in heaven or earth could ever make your looks suffer so much. But I suppose I’m going to need some time to come up with the next big one. Maybe our next one can just be a coffee date somewhere.” Alec smiled watching a black BMW pull up beside the curb. “Looks like your ride is here.”

“Typical. I was just starting to feel like I’m not a walking icicle anymore. I’d better go though, I’m sure Catarina is waiting up for me to see how it went.” Magnus sighed, his arms curling around Alec’s neck for a goodbye kiss that the taller gave him willingly before reluctantly extracting himself from Magnus.

“I’ll text you when I’m free.” Alec called as Magnus walked towards the black BMW and opened the back door.

“Don’t make it too long. Good night Alec.” Magnus smiled, offering him a slightly tired but still flirtatious wink before getting in and closing the door.

XO

The next two days passed with the pair texting each other which seemed to surprise Lydia and Raj from Alec’s side the most since he was rarely if ever on his phone unless it was to Jace or Izzy. But after the success of their first real date at the London Eye Alec couldn’t seem to get enough of knowing everything there was to know about Magnus especially considering how he had reacted when he found out he had been Alec’s first kiss.

There had been no shame, no questioning what was wrong with him or making some quip about he must be a bad kisser. If anything he had seemed awestruck to learn that Alec had never been in a relationship before, as though he had assumed that Alec had more than enough experience for them to weigh each other out, but it had been plain to see the relief that had entered his eyes when Alec had confirmed there never had been anyone else.

There was that constant niggling, wanting to plan another date as soon as possible as though his brain seemed to continually want confirmation that Magnus did actually exist. That he was not just some figment of his imagination that had been appearing to him in daydreams. That he wanted to savour all chances to share kisses with Magnus, to feel his body in his arms and enjoy his company.

Though deep inside he knew the real reason behind that niggling, since Magnus had brought up the fact he was in London working and would be returning to the states afterwards it had taken him aback that Magnus would still be keen for them to continue dating. But it also brought up the doubts that he knew only really were supposed to appear when you were exclusively a couple and about to be put into a long distance situation. Doubts he was constantly trying to push aside until they got to that point where it was unavoidable anymore.

But for all her supposed surprise at him constantly being on his phone Alec knew that Lydia got it. She had had to be the waitress that night as it was the only way she could be in a close enough proximity to Alec, he had seen the odd wink and grin out the corner of his eye from her throughout the meal and knew she was just happy to see him happy.

She had teased him a little about it on the way back to the palace, telling him how cute they were and that she was going to get sick of their heart eyes if she had to keep following them like this but his mind had still been too fixated on all the kisses he and Magnus had shared while out of her sight

He’d reluctantly spent most of Sunday in his father’s presence as he, along with his advisor Michael Wayland, had wanted to make sure that Alec knew everything that was going on in their royal affairs before the abdication was finalised. Of course his mother hadn’t been happy that Robert was back in the Palace, even it was only temporarily, and had spent most of the time banging doors for no reason and barking at Hodge.

Alec had made sure Raj had taken note of everything which he would pass on to Aline who he had already announced would be his advisor despite the way his mother had tried to object. He had a feeling she would still have hired someone officially so she could keep them in her pocket and make sure her agenda was always put forward but honestly he had already told Aline if that happened she was more than welcome to get rid of them.

He had then spent the evening texting Magnus in his room once the rather awkward dinner had past and Robert, along with Michael, had returned to Frogmore Cottage where they were staying until the coronation. Annamarie thankfully was still in Rome, his father obviously knowing that her presence would have caused more problems both within his family and with the media which was probably for the best.

Then Monday came and it was back to usual run of the mill with appointments coming out of his ears, many of which he was sure hadn’t been there the week before and reinforced his belief that Maryse had reassigned them to him. It mostly saw him going from one end of London to another and back again at least three times, enduring the simpering interviewer from Cosmopolitan just barely on top of the rather enthusiastic intern from Rolling stone that had been tasked with interviewing him but ended up apologising more than anything.

Thankfully Aline had managed to join him in the grounds of Buckingham palace where the royal photographer Joaquin Romero was taking the pictures for both Cosmopolitan and rolling stone despite how both editors had objected. It was less hectic than most professional photoshoots were which was part of the reason why Alec preferred working with Joaquin if he could get away with it since he was so close with the family that he knew their individual comfort zones and how far he could push them before they would object. 

Aline had mostly kept him occupied between takes by talking about how Izzy and Simon wanted her and Helen as well as him to come over for dinner at some point that week, as well as in the loop about all the awkward encounters between his mother and father. Robert was still trying to tidy up some last minute affairs which left him using what had up until this point been known as Maryse’s office which Alec knew she didn’t appreciate at all by the way she huffed and complained about it over breakfast was anything go by.

Either way the conversation made the photoshoot pass quicker than normal and left him free for the rest of the day to text Magnus who had told him that he would be working all day but to text him if he got bored. But by the end of the night when they were just texting back and forth about their bucket lists (Magnus’ seemed to mostly involve the shopping capitals of the world while Alec’s was actually getting to experience the world outside the British borders for once), Alec had decided he was going to hint at another date, only a smaller one to their previous ones just to see how Magnus would respond.

Magnus had seemed happy at the idea and they had settled on getting coffee the next morning before either of them had to go to their appointments of the day. Through some toing and froing they had managed to settle on a place which would both show Magnus more of the London touristy scene associated with the Victoria and Albert Museum but was also between their homes in South Kensington so they wouldn’t have to worry about making too much effort to get there.

That was what now found Alec standing by the fountain at the centre of the courtyard outside his ancestors’ museum, waiting for both the barista to finish setting up and for Magnus to appear. Though the older had admitted there was the possibility that he would be late as he was a late sleeper if he could get away with it but he would make the effort to get there earlier.

He hadn’t been able to get away from Raj and Lydia coming with him though they had both sworn they would not make themselves noticeable while Magnus was around and would get their own coffees only once Alec and Magnus had theirs. At the moment they were sat at one of the tables chatting among themselves, not that it stopped Lydia from keeping a very close eye on Alec every so often.

Looking over his shoulder Alec noticed the Barista was finally ready and was just about more start his walk over the counter when Magnus appeared through one of the doorways into the courtyard looking slightly exhausted still despite how little he told Alec he had been doing the past two days. He still looked amazing regardless though his choice in wardrobe was watered down compared to before which Alec was sure was something to do with the fact that he had been half asleep at the time.

Behind Magnus was the woman he had noticed him speaking to when they were at the Gala, from the way she was glaring and whispering to Magnus’ angrily probably about them being late to their first appointment of the day he had a feeling she was the Catarina that Magnus always spoke about. Magnus merely waved her off and turned to look for Alec, his gaze lighting up when he spotted him and made his way across the courtyard towards him.

“Good morning Alec, seeing you has already brightened up what I know is going to be a bad day.” Magnus smile, pecking a kiss to Alec’s lips once they were close enough.

“Well you are definitely looking less tired than the last time I saw you, and I must admit I was starting to miss seeing this face.” Alec smiled, grazing his fingers against Magnus’ check causing him to flush a little.

“I missed you too. You haven’t ordered yet have you?” Magnus asked, entangling their fingers together as Alec brushed his thumb against Magnus’ knuckles.

“Not yet, the barista was setting up when I got here and besides at the moment, I don’t have the pleasure of knowing your coffee order so I thought it might be best to wait.” Alec said, letting Magnus tug him away from the fountain and in the direction of the collection of tables that made up the café.

Alec soon learned that while his coffee order was a simple double Espresso if they did not do his standard redeye, Magnus’ drink of choice seemed by comparison to be ridiculously complicated. A cappuccino made with one-part soy milk and one-part almond milk with an added shot of caramel. Alec hadn’t even realised that was a thing, but he didn’t say anything until it came time to pay though Magnus had shook his head and said he’d pay since their last date couldn’t have been cheap. Which it hadn’t been but Alec had more than enough money to spoil the other with.

Reluctantly Alec agreed, and once the barista was trying to measure out the two portions of milk correctly, Magnus yawned into Alec’s shoulder as they stood waiting for their coffee.

“Are you still having issues with Jet Lag?" Alec asked gently as he pressed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead that had Magnus letting out a contented sound but nodding reluctantly.

“Every other time I’ve had to fly somewhere I swear it has never hit me this hard before. Most of the people I’m working on my project with have found the same thing so we’re suffering through it together. But still, I’m sure once we get more settled into our routines and all it should just disappear.” Magnus sighed, leaning against Alec’s shoulder as Alec gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“And in the meantime I am more than happy to buy you your ridiculously complicated concoction to help you function.” Alec smiled, Magnus looking up him adoringly.

“One Cappuccino and one Espresso.” The barista called, breaking the moment though neither seemed to mind as they picked up their coffees with their free hands and walked towards a table in the quietest corner they could find effectively giving their chaperones the permission they needed to get their own.

The two chatted among themselves about their day’s plans, about how Alec had had to endure another awkward breakfast with his parents at opposite ends of the table before he left the house and how Magnus just knew even with his coffee he’d still end up sleeping most of the forty five minutes journey to work that morning. They talked about the possibility of a dinner date sometime later in the week but how they would let the other know when they were free and settle on their plans there.

They were just getting into the kind of talking that Alec had been aching for, sure texting was good but it was nothing compared to seeing the look on Magnus’ face with every question he asked and every response he was given, that a phone buzzed. Magnus set his empty cup down as they both checked to see which one of them was being reminded they needed to go and it seemed to be Magnus by the way he wilted as he read his message.

“You need to get going?” Alec asked, brushing his thumb over the back of Magnus’ hand where their entwined hands had been sitting on the table before them during their whole conversation.

“I wish I didn’t have to, but with the journey taking a while Catarina thinks we should go now.” Magnus sighed, one-handedly texting Catarina a crying emoji in reply before turning to Alec with a smile. “Although I must admit this has definitely been the highpoint of my day, seeing you. Nothing can top this.”

Alec rolled his eyes fondly but sighed as they both got to their feet from the table and went towards Catarina who was holding two freshly made coffees with one hand while her gaze was rested on her phone as she stood in the nearest doorway.

“I’ll text you about a day to meet later once Catarina has my schedule finalised, but I’m always here for your texts ok?” Magnus said, kissing the back of Alec’s hand before untangling their fingers.

Alec opened his mouth the return the sentiment and remind him to sleep as much as he could, before Magnus’ arms curled around his neck and pulled him down in a deep kiss that Alec wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be a proper good bye kiss or just give him something to mull over for the next few days until they saw each other again so he could return the favour.

“Um….” Alec murmured once their lips parted and his eyes locked with Magnus’ which seemed to be a bit more awake than when he had downed his coffee before.

“Goodbye Alec, try not to work too hard.” Magnus smiled, pecking one last kiss to Alec’s lips before letting his arms retreat from Alec’s neck and backtracking towards Catarina. Not that it stopped him flashing a last lingering look at Alec before he disappeared.

Alec couldn’t’ stop himself from smiling as he stood there, knowing he should probably be returning to Lydia and Raj so they could start their own hectic day but all he could think of was the depth of passion that buzzed on his lips from Magnus’ kisses. Finally Lydia had seemed to take pity on him and came to reacquaint him with reality while Raj ordered another coffee each for the three of the before they too had to leave.

The rest of the week was filled with having to try and be diplomatic between his mother and father, more to stop his mother from her many tantrums than anything else on top of all the publicity that Alec still needed to do prior to his coronation. Some how he managed to keep in constant contact with Magnus at the same time, their connection continuing to grow despite their physical distance and making Alec feel that sense of peace he had been denying himself from achieving by putting himself out there.

He was under no allusions that things would continue between them once Magnus was back in the states, even though he deeply wanted them to, and also knew that there was still the chance that when he told Magnus about his true role and the coronation itself that there was a good chance they could be called quits. Again not that he wanted that to be the case, but he would have to be realistic about the possibility of still dating someone once he was King when he was going to be constantly followed and it would be next to impossible for him to continue to have the anonymity that he had some how managed to gain as a prince.

It was something he constantly spoke to Aline about and she was always telling him that he just needed to enjoy it while it lasted. Even if all they had together was just that two weeks he would have regretted it even more if he hadn’t at the least tried and got to experience his happiest moments with Magnus. Which was true but didn’t reassure him that there was any possible outcome where they could have even the possibility of an actual future.

At some point they managed to settle on Friday for a dinner date and Magnus insisted on making the reservations this time as Alec was making him look bad by planning all these amazing dates and mini dates for them. Admittedly Alec did appreciate the offer and was looking forward to seeing where Magnus wanted them to go as there was still quite a few places in London that he hadn’t been to himself and had always wanted the chance to try.

The night of the Thursday, Alec got the time and address for their date by text from a tired Magnus. He sent him a follow-up message apologising from his lack of talkativeness but yet again his jet lag was getting the better of him and he was going to try to get some actual sleep. Needless to say Alec had made sure to order some coffees for Magnus to be delivered to him in the morning by a local café so he didn’t have to worry.


	9. Chapter 9

Most of Friday was spent being taken to personal appearances and photo ops with charities and organising fundraisers for some of the charities that he was a patron for. Usually Raj would be the one behind those kind of things but Maryse had told him that he did need to actually do the odd one himself to show he was engaged and interested in the charity. It was no hardship but did mean he had to navigate with the director of the charity about what she thought would work and what wouldn’t which took up a fair bit of his time.

Finally he managed to get back to the palace to change for his date with Magnus, deciding to put in a bit more effort this time since Magnus seemed to have chosen the Ritz as their restaurant of the night. Usually he wasn’t comfortable wearing a suit outside of his official appearances like at the Gala as it made him recognisable to many members of the public and mean he had to try and pretend that it didn’t bother him when it did. Not to mention if someone called him ‘Your Highness’ or ‘Prince Alexander’ in front of Magnus he would have to move up his plan of telling him sooner than he wanted.

He settled on one of the out the ordinary suits which he wouldn’t usually wear, that Izzy had talked him into one time at a fitting with the tailor. The trousers were the usual plain black but the jacket was black from to the pockets and then grey from the pockets down along with a dark blue shirt. He had debated whether to wear a tie but wasn’t sure if that would be too over the top, but as the place was known for being luxurious and expensive he settled for pushing a plain black tie into the pocket of the pea coat he was intending to wear on top. After picking some shoes and checking the time he went to find Lydia to make sure they weren’t late.

They arrived earlier which was probably for the best as Alec managed to put on his tie when prompted, have a talk with the manager about a separate table for Lydia which Magnus would not have needed to consider and get it sorted so Lydia was at her table just as Magnus walked in.

He looked absolutely breath-taking in what Alec was sure was a beautiful plain black suit under the coat that he was also wearing. As ever he looked immaculate and there was no sign of tiredness for once which Alec was thankful of as Magnus smiled at him sweetly and pecked a kiss of greeting to his cheek before asking if their table was ready.

The waiter led them to the table and handed over the dinner menus before asking if they would like to order drinks and after some deliberation as the list was so long they choose a bottle of recommended Italian orange wine and settled in. They both removed their coats, though Alec’s eyes were pined on Magnus the moment he removed his.

While Magnus’ blazer was a black blazer with a darker coloured floral print covering the material, it was not that which had Alec mesmerized. It was the shirt and tie that Magnus was wearing under his blazer. The shirt appeared to be made of silk by the way it flowed with every movement Magnus made, but was covered in leopard print with a black collar that held a slim black tie. It was strange as Alec had never thought that would really work, not that he was really a fashionista himself, but somehow it seemed to.

“What? Do I have something on my shirt?” Magnus asked, pulling Alec from his thoughts.

“No, you just look so good.” Alec said, reaching for his menu as Magnus bit his lip before offering him a smile.

“As do you Alec. I must say it is a change compared to all that black that you wear, not that I’m complaining.” Magnus smiled, letting his gaze linger over Alec’s figure a bit longer than necessary before turning his own attention back to the menu as the Waiter appeared with their bottle of wine.

Alec left Magnus to taste test the wine as he tried to decide what he felt like food wise as it all sounded so good, though when Magnus offered him his glass to try the wine he couldn’t stop himself smiling as he took the glass and downed a small mouthful. It was definitely different to any wine he had had before but not in a bad way.

“Um, that’s perfect thank you.” Alec smiled, giving Magnus his glass back and letting his attention move back to the menu so he could order before the waiter disappeared once their drinks were poured.

Both he and Magnus made their decision not long before the waiter asked for their orders, they both settling on seafood for a starter though Alec chose Crab while Magnus chose Lobster. Alec then chose the grouse while Magnus chose beef and when it came to desert Alec chose the parfait while Magnus chose the soufflé. But by the looks they exchanged it was clear they were going to be sharing either way as the other was just as interested.

Once the waiter was gone, Alec leaned over the table to take Magnus’ hand in his own bringing Magnus’ attention to him. It seemed to have long since become his default setting when Magnus was around, needing the touch of the other’s skin to partly ground him and partly reassure him he was actually there but Magnus didn’t seem to be complaining in the slightest, letting Alec play with the rings that sat on all his fingers except the most important one which was noticeably bear.

“So I feel like I need to thank you for the coffees that I received this morning,” Magnus finally said breaking the silence between them that had previously only been obscured by the murmuring from other tables and the Pianist playing in the background.

“You don’t need to thank me. I just thought if you had another restless night it would be a good few pick me ups.” Alec shrugged, letting his free hand curl around the neck of his glass.

“Well still thank you. I think those coffees made me a bit more bearable for Catarina and the rest of the people I work with.” Magnus smiled, tracing his fingertips over the knuckle’s of Alec’s hand.

“Did you not manage to get any sleep at all?" Alec asked, looking at him in concern that melted away at the look of reassurance Magnus gave him.

“It’s getting there. You have nothing to worry about Alec, I’ve only been here the best part of a week my body clock is just taking a bit longer at my old age.” Magnus said with a sigh.

“I suppose Jet lag does linger a fair while, I just hate knowing that you are practically surviving on caffeine since you can’t get a proper night’s sleep.” Alec said, taking a sip of his wine as Magnus looked at him with a soft smile.

“It’s so sweet that you worry about me so much but I assure you that you don’t need to. Besides from what you’ve been telling me, shouldn’t you be worrying more about your parents at the moment?" Magnus asked.

“There honestly isn’t anything that I can do about them. With my father’s affair and mistress waiting for him back in Rome and my mother’s stubbornness, it would only do more harm than good. I’m expecting to hear that their divorce has been finalised any day now, though I know it will end up being my job to tell my brothers and sister about it because god forbid they actually interact with their own children about such a thing.” Alec sighed, tapping his fingers against the rim of his glass listlessly.

“And how would you feel about that?" Magnus asked, softly obviously able to hear the frustration and thinly veiled sadness in Alec’s voice.

“Honestly? Their marriage had been over long before my father’s affair became common knowledge, and they should have got divorced as soon as he had decided he was going to move abroad with the other woman. But it’s almost like my mother was hoping, not that they could pick up where they left off because it’s just not possible, but that they would get divorced under her terms instead of his because of what he did. I just know that she is talking to her solicitors behind the scenes to petition for divorce so she can serve him with the papers before he disappears.” Alec said, shaking his head as all the issues that he had experienced throughout his life at the palace with the pair around seemed determined to reappear at the front of his mind despite how much he didn’t want them to.

“Which is for the best. No-one should ever say in a loveless marriage when they could be so much happier with someone else.” Magnus soothed, taking a sip of his drink as Alec stared at his empty plate.

“I know, I just wish didn’t have to mean that our family was going to crumble to pieces. I mean we’ve never exactly had the perfect family life but though out my childhood I just kept thinking that some day we would become the kind of family unit that everyone can rely on. Instead my father is moving to Rome to be with his new love interest, my mother seems to have hardened at the betrayal and rejection and once I take over the family business I’m not sure what she’ll do with her time. My sister marrying my brother in law led to a big rift between her and my mother to the point that for the past couple of years they had barely seen each other with me relegated to their go-between. My younger brother is constantly travelling over seas and my youngest brother is at boarding school. There is just nothing really to keep us together.” Alec said, downing a mouthful of the overly sweet orange wine as the waiter appeared with their starters.

They fell silent as the waiter set their food down in front of them and they both seemed relieved to have some time to breathe around the rather intense direction that the conversation had taken as they ate their food. It surprised Alec that he was so open with Magnus about his family issues, usually when someone he didn’t know would ask after a member of his family he would paste a smile on his face and say they were fine or that he would get that member to speak to them.

But there seemed to be a vibe off Magnus that made it clear that he knew enough about bad family situations from personal experience enough not to try and fob Alec off with fake platitudes of how everything would be alright. How he was gaining somewhere new to stay on holidays with his father and Anna, how his mother might find a pet project to work on and he would be able to see his sister and brother in law more. The kind of thing that a well-meaning acquaintance would say without believing it.

As with everything else where Magnus was concerned, it was a breath of fresh air to have someone who understood just enough. But it did have him curious about Magnus’ own family situation, as while Alec had spoke to him about Jace, Izzy and Max, Magnus had only ever spoke about Catarina, and a few other people like Raphael. Yet at the same time Alec didn’t want to make Magnus uncomfortable by asking him about a family he maybe did not even like.

Once the starters were finished and the plates taken away after their glasses had been topped up, Alec bit his lip as he watched Magnus stare into the depths of his glass like he knew the turn that the conversation was going to take before Alec even said a word. Alec decided not to push and let him have the time to decide for himself before moving the conversation to something else.

Finally Magnus sighed as he looked up from his glass to meet Alec’s gaze, Alec offering him a small smile of reassurance as though to let him know he didn’t need to say what he wasn’t comfortable with which seemed to get Magnus to open up.

“Compared to my family you are lucky Alec, at least you have all your family members in your life. Although to be fair my family isn’t exactly a bed of roses either.” Magnus said listlessly toying with the cuff of his shirt sleeve.

“Magnus you don’t need to…” Alec began resting a hand on Magnus’ to stop his nervous gestures though the smile Magnus offered in reply let him know he was thankful, but he did.

“My mother died not long after I was born, my father always tried to tell me it was suicide but I don’t believe it for a second. Once she died, I was cut off from my mother’s side of the family and essentially it was only my father and me. It’s not completely the warm and fuzzy image everyone seems to think it is, he was very domineering and controlling and had a string of different women in his bed through out my childhood. Some resulted in half siblings, all of which disappeared once he had had enough of their mothers, and others didn’t but none of them were really permanent fixtures.” Magnus said, lacing their fingers together.

“Do you see him much?" Alec asked, Magnus’ gaze pinned on to their hands as though it was giving him the strength to continue before speaking.

“I emancipated from him when I was 18 with help from my friends, I would have done it sooner but 18 is the legal age. He refused to make the payments the court had ordered him to, probably thinking if he didn’t that I would come back. That I would fold into the family business and marry like he wanted, and we could pretend it had just been a rebellious hiccup. But I refused to let it happen so with some help from Catarina, Raphael and Ragnor I started to make it in the industry I’m in now, networking constantly in every way I could and saying yes for projects I would rather die than so much as consider now. But at least it kept me out of his clutches.” Magnus said, finally making himself look up and offer Alec a small smile.

“So you don’t contact him at all?" Alec asked, watching Magnus down as couple of mouthful of wine as though he desperately needed it.

“Not if I can help it. I turned down his offer of being at his wedding to my new step mother, I steer clear of any emails from him out of the blue though Catarina usually deletes them before I find them. Unfortunately he now has a stake in my line of work which I try to steer clear of if I can so I don’t bump into him. Kind of the reason I’m here, my current project is being led by my step mother but I’m just trying to keep out of her way as much as I can.” Magnus said hoarsely, as he set his now empty glass down and chewed the corner of his lip uneasily.

“It must be hard.” Alec said softly.

“Not so much now. I just know that I’m lucky to have Catarina, Raphael and Ragnor in my corner. They are the family that I needed more than the family I actually have and to be honest I do prefer it that way. Sure we have our squabbles, especially me and Catarina, but I know at the end of the day they would never ever let me down.” Magnus said, a smile of relief on his face that seemed to dispel the haunted look that had appeared in his eyes at the talk of his father.

Alec smiled in kind and pressed a kiss to the back of Magnus’ hand as the waiter appeared with their next course giving them another break to try and figure out what lighter topic they could talk about now that they had got to some of the darker parts that they had been trying unsuccessfully to hide from the other.

This time they did start to talk half way through when Alec asked if Magnus wanted to try his food and they ended up sharing both plates, talking about the best places they had ever been to eat. Alec did have to admit that some of the places that Magnus had been to did sound amazing and part of him was already planning the chance to get to experience them with Magnus before he could stop himself.

Magnus had seemed interested at the few places Alec had brought up, some of which were in other parts of the country, and asked if there was any chance of him going to a few if they took the odd day trip to the different parts of the country. The option was something that had Alec wanting to jump at the chance but still he knew that until he was told about the coronation there was no possibility of certainty.

Instead he had told Magnus they could plan something if Magnus had a break in the middle of his project, and he was sure that if he had asked Magnus to book a break now the other would have done so which had his heart in his throat.

Another bottle of the orange wine and their desert course later, Alec was listening to Magnus telling him about his time in Australia as they got ready to leave their table. Alec had already texted Lydia under the table to let her know they were about to leave while Magnus was talking though Magnus had stopped mid story to text for his own ride too.

“So I think it’s my turn to pay given you booked the restaurant.” Alec said as he pulled out his wallet when the waiter put the bill on the table between them as Magnus was downing the last of his glass.

“Are you ever going to let me pay Alec?” Magnus asked fondly, causing Alec to roll his eyes as he put his credit card on the tray and leaned back in his chair as he watched Lydia call for her bill which would be put on the family tab at his insistence.

“You’ve paid!” Alec said, looking back at Magnus who raised an eyebrow.

“Yes darling, for two coffees, that’s all. Next time I’m paying for an actual meal ok?”

“So you’re thinking about our next date already?" Alec asked as the waiter appeared to take his card before disappearing to process the payment.

“Yes, I do like seeing more of your gorgeous self after all. Just let’s leave it till Monday yeah? I could do with a relaxing weekend of doing nothing and catching up on sleep.” Magnus said, standing up to put his coat back on and check his phone to see if he had got a reply from his ride.

“Of course, I’m sure my sister and brother in law will be wanting to see me at some point this weekend and if my parents will allow it a bit of time alone might do me some good.” Alec smiled, getting up to put his own coat on and catch Lydia’s gaze out the corner of his eye.

She nodded silently in understanding about letting him and Magnus leave first before joining him and turned her attention to what remained of the coffee she had ordered.

“Yes, I think we workaholics do need some time to chill a little.” Magnus grinned as the waiter reappeared with Alec’s card and receipt.

Alec could see it was taking every inch of customer service training the waiter had for him not to bow at Alec in Magnus’ presence. He had no doubt recognised Alec’s name and probably felt awkward about not following proper etiquette for treating royalty but Alec was relieved and rewarded him with an extra large tip discreetly as he put his card away.

The waiter nodded with a professional smile in understanding before turning to serve another table.

“Come on darling, let’s go get some air before I’m whisked back to my temporary home from home.” Magnus smiled, lacing his fingers with Alec’s and leading him out the restaurant to the street.

Alec led him towards the bus stop which would make it easier for both their rides to pick them up on the busy road, and they huddled together under the shelter just enjoying their evening and each other’s presence.

“You know no matter how many times you kiss me goodbye I always seems to want more.” Magnus smiled, pressing a kiss to Alec’s jaw that him rolling his eyes fondly.

“Well I’m not about to object, you can kiss me whenever you want I thought that was implied by now.”

“Now he tells me.” Magnus breathed, pressing another kiss to Alec’s chin before curling his fingers into the lapel’s of Alec’s open coat and pulling him to a deep kiss that had Alec seeing stars as his arms encircled Magnus’ waist to pull him closer.

It was just as intoxicating as every other kiss they had shared before, Magnus still taking the lead but Alec not about to object in the slightest while he was still lacking the experience. A murmur of pleasure emerged from Alec at the feel of Magnus'’ tongue sliding between his lips and their tongues teasing each other in his mouth. It was taking every ounce of self-restraint Alec had not to push him up against the wall and start something obscene but it was hard when Magnus was so close and so willing.

“Um, such a fast learner…” Magnus panted into his mouth as he tilted his head before continuing another kiss that had Alec sure he was on the verge of saying to hell with it all when they both heard the sound of a horn honking.

Reluctantly they parted, Alec watching Magnus sigh as he saw it was his ride and gesturing to the driver to give him one minute.

“An amazing evening as always…” Alec whispered into his ear causing Magnus to beam at him.

“But of course. Nothing less than what you deserve darling, text me whenever and we’ll work out our next date soon.” Magnus smiled, pecking a quick but definitely thorough kiss to Alec’s lips before reluctantly pulling away from Alec as he walked towards the waiting car.

Alec waited until Magnus was inside to wave as the car merged in to traffic and stood there with his hands buried in his coat pockets smiling to himself as he waited for Lydia and Victor to join him. For the moment he just indulged in how perfect the night had been and how he was surer every day that Magnus really was the one.

XO

Magnus spent most of the weekend after his and Alec’s amazing date at the Ritz, despite how much he had wanted to do nothing, on set with the rest of the cast. Admittedly many of the big scenes he was going to be doing would not be until they started shooting on location which meant more than anything aside from the odd lover’s tiff with Helen’s character he was a background character meaning he was in every scene which was annoying when he would much rather have actually enjoyed his free time alone instead of hanging around between scenes.

Though it did mean that he could spend a fair bit of time with his free time hanging around with Helen and her siblings. Which given he hardly got to spend as much time with her as he would have liked was a relief, since if he had any doubts about things with Alec he knew Helen would understand and be able to reassure him.

Or at least that’s what he thought.

From the first moment he told her about his and Alec’s date at the London eye there had been something off in her eyes, even as she told him that she had known since Alec was a family friend of Aline and she had helped Alec to plan his date. That look always seemed to appear everytime Alec was mentioned and it had him wondering if she was hiding something important from him about Alec, something he needed to know.

Yet no matter how he tried to persuade Helen to tell him, asking her what was wrong and what was she not telling him about Alec, but each time she would just smile and deny there was anything. Just that she was so happy that they had found each other and that they were obviously so happy together.

But something about that felt wrong to Magnus, although he couldn’t even begin to think of what Helen could be hiding from him about Alec. True he didn’t know much about Alec’s work, but he had more than enough experience in relationships where he was kept in the dark about things like that because of who he was so that it wasn’t exactly ringing any alarm bells. But it continued to niggle at him everytime they were in the same space.

“So Alec has mentioned something about planning another big date, do you have anywhere else you would like to go to with him?" Helen asked on Sunday night as they were sitting in Aline and Helen’s Kitchen after the filming had ended for the day.

Aline was cooking with Liv while Mark was frantically texting his boyfriend in the corner who Magnus had not seen for some time. He had asked Helen what was going on the first time he saw the frustration on Marks’ face and she had sighed before telling him that Kieran seemed sure that Mark was seeing someone else since they barely saw each other. But Mark was stubbornly trying to get him to understand and for them to meet but so far nothing was working.

“Not off the top of my head.” Magnus murmured from where he was texting Alec, though at the moment he was not really thinking about anything but the last time he had got to see Alec in person what was beginning to feel like weeks ago instead of only a couple of days.

“How about Madame Tussauds? Hyde park? Baker Street? Westminster?" Aline asked from where she was supervising Liv whisking the gravy.

“All very touristy and if he doesn’t want Alec to know who he really is then it might be best he isn’t in close proximity to large crowds with the possibility of a paparazzo hovering around.” Catarina said, though her gaze was rested on her own phone from where she was reading through a few emails from Ragnor.

“You’ve not told Alec who you really are?” Helen asked, looking at him with wide eyes with a tinge of disbelief.

“Well to be fair sweetheart even if Magnus did Alec still wouldn’t know who he was. He doesn’t exactly follow popular culture as much as his siblings do.” Aline soothed as she pulled the pan out of Liv’s presence just before the gravy became unsalvageable.

“But still, all the time you’ve been cooing over him and how amazing he is and you haven’t told him?” Helen huffed, leaning back in her chair though the look that Aline cast her out the corner of her eye made it clear to Magnus that she was on the verge of getting her wife to stop this line of conversation.

“To be fair unless they already know who I am I don’t exactly put it out there. Besides, Alec probably knows more about me than most people I associate with.” Magnus said, looking back at his phone as Alec texted him asking about their next date for the week as though it had been at the back of his mind for the duration of conversation but he didn’t want to push Magnus.

“Which means what exactly?” Helen asked.

“It means Magnus has told him about the whole situation with Asmodeus which is a first in its own right.” Catarina murmured, scrolling down on her phone’s screen.

“Wow seriously?” Aline asked, stopping what she was doing at the same time as she and Helen both looked at Magnus who sighed.

“It’s not as big of a deal as she makes it sound. He was telling me about all the issues with his family and I can understand what it’s like to be in a problematic family which is honestly an understatement for me and my father. He didn’t push, told me I didn’t need to tell him if I wasn’t comfortable and that only made me want to tell him all the more.” Magnus said, smiling when Alec sent him an emoji of a kiss print.

“Well that is Alec for you. He would feel guilty about burdening you with his own stuff and yet would never push you tell him more than you were happy to give.” Aline quipped, as Helen seemed to be staring troubledly at a spot on the floor which had Magnus frowning.

“Helen, you’ve got that look on your face again….” He began only for Helen shake her head and flash him her award-winning smile as she shook her head.

“What look?” Aline asked as she and Helen met gazes pointedly.

“Its nothing.” Helen said pointedly both to her other half and then to Magnus. “Magnus seems to be under the impression that I’m hiding something from him about Alec. But I’m _not_.”

“And yet everytime I mention something about Alec or his family you seem to get a look in your eye like you’ve been sworn to secrecy about something.” Magnus pushed.

“Alec could have sworn me to secrecy about a surprise for you or something like that. Honestly Magnus, if there was something important about Alec that you needed to know I would tell you, right babe?” Helen asked, looking back at Aline and widening her eyes at her wife who seemed to get what secret she was keeping without a word needing to be said.

“Of course she would. I mean honestly, Magnus there is nothing worry about. Just focus on arranging your next date with Alec so you can stop being so paranoid and I can finish this roast before we all starve.” Aline smiled, setting the now fixed gravy aside and turning to check the roast in the oven.

“Do either of you know a good café to meet at for coffee before work tomorrow?” Magnus asked, once he and Alec had sorted out which was a better option for them between their busy schedules.

“Erm, well there’s the English rose café near Buckingham palace, the café at Harrods or Feya in Knightsbridge. Depends on how close you want it to be.” Aline said, Helen nearly choking on her water when her wife mentioned Buckingham Palace though quickly recovered at the look Aline gave her.

“Alec’s suggested the EL&N in Mayfair, is that a good place?” Magnus asked, looking at the couple who both had heard enough about the chain to know it had a good reputation.

“Sure, they make some pretty memorable coffees and depending on how early you meet you might be able to steer clear of the crowds before you have to leave.” Helen said, her voice hoarse.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Magnus smiled, sending Alec a message of agreement with a heart emoji.

For the rest of the evening there was still that niggle in the back of his mind that Helen and maybe Aline both were hiding something from him about Alec. He tried to shrug it off as the paranoia of not seeing Alec for so long as he sat and ate the meal Aline had made. But by the time they were getting driven from Kensington Palace to their rental Magnus’ fingers were itching to just straight out ask Alec if there was something that he needed to know.

Of course he knew that could open a whole kettle of fish about Alec thinking he didn’t trust him, and that Alec was sure Magnus was only asking because he was hiding things himself. And that was the last thing he wanted when things were going to well between them.

But when he met Alec the next morning it all seemed to fade away outside the newly opened café that was noticeably the most pink café Magnus had ever seen. And that included the few places he had been to in Tokyo when on promo tours. Pink flowers were growing from the top of the building which seemed to add to the pale pink arbour and pale pink chairs and tables that the one lone member of staff had spent the last twenty minutes arranging perfectly.

Catarina and Andrew were strategically sat on the wall in the garden located across the road, both seeming to sense that Magnus wanted a bit of time to himself, as rare as those occasions were, before Alec appeared. He wasn’t sure if they were going to follow him inside once Alec arrived but was secretly hoping that they didn’t because as rare as his time alone was, his time alone with Alec seemed to be rarer still.

It wasn’t like he couldn’t understand why they were relying on texts so much and why their dates were days apart, they were both busy with schedules filled to bursting after all, but it did mean that the times he got to see Alec were starting to feel like once in a blue moon. Something he knew that would be much rarer when he finished up the project he was working on and went back to LA or on to his next project elsewhere.

But he didn’t want to be so clingy that they barely had any time apart since that was no good for a healthy relationship.

He had just pushed his hands into his pocket against the early morning chill when a black car appeared and stopped at the curb outside the café. For a moment he thought it was just someone wanting to ask directions or about to make a quick run in to pick up a coffee since they were on double yellow lines. But instead one of the back doors opened and Alec got out, a smile lighting up his face when he spotted Magnus standing there.

“Good morning darling.” Magnus smiled, as Alec closed the car door before it drove away and approaching Magnus with a chaste kiss to his lips.

“It’s definitely a good morning when I get to see you.” Alec said, sliding his fingers between Magnus’ as he turned to look at the café over Magnus’ shoulder though his eyes seemed to go wide at the colour it was painted. “Wow, I didn’t know it was so pink when I mentioned it.”

“Hm, I mean it’s not my favourite shade but it does work surprisingly well.” Magnus said, taking a glance at the building before looking back Alec as though he couldn’t stand to tear his gaze away from Alec for too long. “Shall we go in or do you know somewhere else less pink at a minutes notice?"

“No, let’s just go in. I’m too caffeine deprived to try and think of somewhere else to go.” Alec said, letting Magnus lead him inside the café.

Inside the walls were also painted wall to ceiling the same shade of pink, all the upholstery of the furniture had velvet cushions of the same colour though the frames were painted rose gold. All tables and even the counter top itself were a fake marble finish that some how also seemed to integrate the colour scheme. It was definitely something Magnus could appreciate and he would probably make sure to take a picture himself of the place before he left as it seemed like one those places that was practically made to be posted on social media.

The counter seemed to take up the largest section of the café possible with all kinds of delicacies behind the glass counters and the sound of the coffee machine warming up combined with the smell of roasted coffee beans had Magnus’ mouth watering. It definitely was his version of heaven.

“Can I help you gents?" A voice asked, pulling Magnus from his admiration of the place to Alec leading him towards the counter as the lone person in front of them seemed to have grabbed their coffee and left.

“I’ll have an americano with an extra shot of espresso,” Alec said after looking at the variety of coffees they offered before looking at Magnus.

“And I’ll try a hot Rose Spanish latte please.” Magnus said flashing Alec a smile.

“Anything else? We have some fresh pastries that have just come out the oven.” The barista smiled as they put their orders down on a notepad behind the till.

“Ooooo, go on then, you’ve twisted my arm. An almond croissant would be amazing. Darling?” Magnus asked as Alec’s gaze seemed to be lingering on the selection of different flavoured swirl pastries.

“I’ll try a Pistahcio Swirl.” Alec said after a while of staring at the pastries.

“Of course, you gentlemen eating in or taking away?" The barista asked, adding their pastries to the order.

“Eating in.” Magnus said, Alec nodding in agreement as Magnus managed to pay before the taller could object.

“Of course, I’ll bring everything right over.” The barista smiled once the payment went through, leaving the couple to look around the café for the right table to sit at.

They finally settled on a booth in the back corner, also covered in the pale pink velvet cover but it didn’t seem to be as overwhelming as everywhere else.

“Um, it’s so quiet.” Alec sighed as he leaned back into the seat once they sat down while Magnus removed his jacket since the temperature inside seemed to be warmer than he had been expecting.

“I must admit I do think of that as one of the perks that comes with having an early morning coffee date. You don’t have to worry about all the hustle and bustle and being interrupted by someone having an argument at the next table. It’s kind of peaceful.” Magnus smiled, letting his fingertips graze the back of Alec’s hand tauntingly.

“And with you here It’s honestly my version of heaven.” Alec smiled, shifting forward in his seat a little so their hands could touch.

“I think you, me and any version of caffeine in a room is my version of heaven. But I appreciate the sentiment.” Magnus said, tilting his head as he watched Alec’s gaze linger around the interior of the café as though he still couldn’t get over the amount of pink.

Alec soon turned his gaze back to Magnus and traced his jawline adoringly with his fingertips as Magnus looked at him from under his eyelashes, as ever always seeming to relish in Alec’s attention and his touch.

“So how busy is your day ahead or dare I not ask?” Magnus asked gently as Alec let out a sigh that was definitely filled with a sense of weariness.

“Pretty busy, meetings all over London one way or another mostly about preparations to take over the family business, and a forced family dinner which my sister and brother in law found themselves talked into when they came over at the weekend. And to add to that at some point I have to come up with a speech for when I take over, it’s a family tradition.” Alec said at the look of confusion Magnus gave him.

“Sounds like one busy busy day. Almost puts mine to shame really.” Magnus said, pressing a kiss to Alec’s palm that had him smiling.

“And what are you doing?” Alec asked.

“Miniscule pieces for my project here and there, maybe meeting with Helen for Lunch if she can get away and at some point I’m dragging Catarina shopping for souvenirs for our friends.” Magnus said.

“And how long are you supposed to be staying? Because I’m sure most people don’t start raiding the tourist shops until the week before they leave.” Alec said with a raised eyebrow as Magnus shook his head.

“I’m here three months, but the way I see it if I get it out the way now then I won’t have to worry about rushing it at the last minute and getting them something they don’t like. Besides, the sooner I do it the more likely I am to be able to spend my free time with you.” Magnus said, pressing another kiss to Alec’s hand this time on his inner wrist so he could feel his pulse raising against his lips at the gesture before the barista appeared with their coffees and pastries effectively causing them to part.

They both flashed smiles of thanks before the barista left and turned to their respective coffees, Alec let out a hum of enjoyment as he downed a mouthful of his while Magnus took a tentative sip of his own to see what he thought of it. Admittedly it wasn’t bad, the rose water not completely overpowering as he had feared which he was sure was to do with the beetroot juice which had helped to even it out.

“How is it?” Alec asked, cutting his pastry in half as he watched Magnus take another more generous mouthful of his coffee once he had got used to the taste and was sure he liked it.

“Its not bad, definitely different to my usual but I do prefer to try something different every now and then, especially when Helen said that they are the most well known for their different coffees. And I can see why.” Magnus said, reaching for the knife on his own plate to cut his croissant in half and offering the other half to Alec.

They each grabbed the other half of the other’s pastry to put on their own plates and fell into a kind of reassuring lull, making sure to cast each other the odd glance as they enjoyed their pastries as though to remind themselves of the real reason they were there. To be in the same presence of the other after being without them for so long. Though finally the silence was broken as Alec watched Magnus brush the remaining crumbs off his fingers and reach for his cooling coffee before asking.

“So I keep forgetting to ask how you know Helen, I mean the two of you seem really close.”

“We met at an interview years ago, way before she even knew who Aline was. We’re in the same kind of business and move in the same circles. Of course since she and Aline got married and she moved to London permanently I rarely get to see her as much as I used to. It’s been a relief to get to catch up with her while I’m here.” Magnus smiled with a shrug.

“So you weren’t at the wedding?” Alec asked, though there was obviously the thought in the back of his mind that Magnus shared, that if he had gone maybe he would have met Alec a whole lot sooner. But the reminder of why he hadn’t been able to go sobered him up slightly as he looked into the depths of his coffee.

“Unfortunately not. Raphael’s mother had just died and I needed to keep an eye on him to make sure that he actually processed his grief in a healthy way instead of just fixating on his brothers and sister. I do wish I had been there though I heard it was amazing.”

“It was, the ceremony was in the grounds of Kensington palace in the middle of summer, the reception was held at Porchester Hall and Kensington palace became a kind of party house for the long weekend. I was only there for a little while but I’m sure Aline wouldn’t have noticed anyway since I’m not exactly the life and soul of the party.” Alec said a wistful tone in his voice like he was reliving it.

“So how do you know Aline? I’m assuming she is the reason you got invited to the wedding as Helen had never mentioned you before…” Magnus said, sipping his coffee as Alec toyed with his now empty coffee cup between his hands.

“We run in the same circles. I’ve pretty much known her my whole life or at least it feels that way. We went to the same schools, she was the first person I came out to, and she’s agreed to follow me into the family business when I take over. Honestly I don’t know what I have done without her in my life.” Alec said.

“It’s amazing to have those kinds of people in your life isn’t it? Almost like family but not related by blood.” Magnus asked as Alec flashed him a smile.

“A refreshing change when I’ve had to deal with all my family drama.” Alec agreed setting his cup finally on his saucer and resting his hand on Magnus’ arm.

“Speaking of Family, how was your dinner with your sister and brother in law I forgot to ask.” Magnus asked, swirling the remaining mouthful of coffee in the bottom of his cup.

“Amazingly quiet aside from them bickering over what meal to make and what wine suited it better. It seems like they’ve just fallen into the old married couple routine already, but it was a relief to be able to spend some time with them both without having to skulk to a café down of a London side street to meet.” Alec smiled.

“Yes, those kinds of relationships are always tough to have even if it’s with someone you are really close to.” Magnus agreed, downing the last mouthful, and setting his cup aside to entangle his and Alec’s hands together only for one of their phones to buzz causing them both to groan.

“One of these days we are going to have a date where no phones are allowed.” Alec sighed, as they both reached for their own phone to check who was being summoned. By the way Alec began to reluctantly get to his feet, it seemed that it was his turn.

“I’m all for that if it means I get to spend some uninterrupted time with you.” Magnus said, texting Cat to let her know Alec was about to leave and to come meet him inside.

“Sounds like the perfect way to spend my time.” Alec grinned as Magnus got up to catch his lips in a deep goodbye kiss before sinking back into his seat. “I’ll text you about our next date ok? But it’s going to be a big one so I hope you enjoy surprises.”

“From you darling, always. Now you best get off but have a good day and remember to keep that gorgeous smile on your face for me.” Magnus smiled, Alec rolling his eyes playfully with a final kiss pecked to Magnus’ cheek before leaving the café.

After Catarina and Andrew had joined him and Magnus had brought another coffee for himself as well as one for each of them before leaving to his first appointment of the day though Alec’s comment about their next date have him curious to know what he was planning.

But though he tried to ask Helen over the next couple of days while they were on set, during fittings for all their formal ball scenes, she didn’t seem to have had much input in the date planning this time which made Magnus feel like he was getting to see Alec opening up more with his own ideas instead of having to rely on someone else’s.


	10. Chapter 10

Between the fittings, the readings with scene partners that weren’t Helen who seemed to be involved in some more solo scenes and the many appointments with Dot to make sure his accent was as perfect as it could possibly be, Magnus did keep texting Alec though it seemed to be taking longer and longer for Alec to reply which had him assuming that Alec’s schedule was a lot busier than he had let on. But it did have him wondering why he hadn’t mentioned it before if was going to impact on their ability to talk.

But on the lunch time of the Wednesday when Magnus was half way through an avocado salad wrap while flicking through his social media as he often did when alone, he got a text from Alec asking if he would be free Thursday night. Immediately he said yes and got a smiley face and heart emoji in reply which made him sure that Alec was arranging the date now that he had the time to think about it.

It did have him relieved that Alec wasn’t going to blow him off at the last minute because he was busy but still he did make a note to himself that he would ask Alec about how busy he was. Only because he wanted to make sure that Alec wasn’t burning himself out, or that was the reason he gave himself so he didn’t seem so clingy but hopefully all the unease that was sitting in the pit of his stomach about this would be completely unjustified.

The rest of his Wednesday was filled with him put through a training of fighting for the scene where his character has a physical fight with another possible love interest. His trainer Max constantly made sure that he was shook from all his thoughts of Alec by tackling him unaware which had him black and blue even though they were training on a matt by the end of the day.

Thankfully none of the bruises were on any visible part of his torso otherwise he knew Alec would want to know what had happened and despite how he had an excuse about it happening while at the gym he knew it was a flimsy excuse at best. But unfortunately most of Thursday was spent with him and Alexei who was playing the other possible love interest rehearsing the fight over and over under Max’s guidance to make sure they didn’t hurt each other too much and so that it would be come second nature.

It was a complicate sequence, even with Magnus’ experience of working on action films, that they had had to start over repeatedly until he could get it. Needless to say there was a bit of improve from one movement to the next but Max didn’t seem too bothered just as long as the fundamental movements were included. So by the time they got to lunchtime he was sore all over and just wanted to sleep in his trailer for the rest of the day.

But instead he grabbed some lunch and went to read some more lines with Kit since Catarina had cast him a dark look when he dared to look in his own trailer, like she knew he was going to try and procrastinate.

By the end of the day, that deep seated sense of exhaustion was nagging at his bones as he was on his way back to the rental. He had received a text from Alec with the address and time of where to meet along with a picture of his gorgeous face beaming up at him which had him determined to push this feeling aside to have some time with Alec since he had Friday morning off to recover from his training.

Once they got to the rental, he grabbed a pile of clothes he had been considering at random and locked himself in the bathroom to get ready. After trying on at least three outfits he finally settled on one. It was a black and burgundy stripped blazer with black silk lapels and a burgundy pair of tight fitted trousers. He had debated with whether to wear a shirt beneath the blazer but decided against instead adding a necklace to rest on his collarbone.

He hovered in the mirror to make sure it would do before moving on to his make up and hair before practically tearing his room apart in the search for the perfect pair of shoes and a couple more pieces of jewellery that he had not worn that morning. Finally he grabbed his phone and wallet just as he saw a message from Alec saying he was setting off, leaving Magnus to yell out at Catarina to make sure Andrew hadn’t gone yet before he ran out the bedroom.

A quick twenty minute drive later and he found himself stood on the corner of Shaftesbury avenue and Wardour Street in front of a beautiful old fashioned four storey terrace building which seemed to lit up with the lights spilling out on to the pavement with a rather extravagant doorway which didn’t look like it was just a restaurant. It definitely looked like the kind of place that Magnus would have gone to himself after driving past it just to say that he had been there. It was kind of strange how Alec seemed to know what his taste was so easily without even asking, that he was sure without a shadow of a doubt that despite how Helen had claimed otherwise he was sure that she had been involved after all.

He let himself look up and down Shaftesbury Avenue, he knew it was right in the middle of the theatre district of London. A place he had always wanted to go to if he was honest, while he had been in the West End with Catarina for dinner with Helen and Aline, he had never got to actually go to the theatre there which had always been on his bucket list. It did have him wondering if Alec had more in mind than just dinner and he couldn’t help but hope that it was true.

A car horn honked pulling him from his admiration of the heart of the theatre district to the signature car he was beginning to associate with Alec pulling up to the curb. He slid out the back seat on to the pavement to murmur something to another occupant inside before closing the door.

He then turned to Magnus with a bright smile and kissed him deeply as their hands slid together at their sides. As ever Magnus’ heart seemed to raise in his chest at the intensity of the kiss, and at how Alec leaned into to deepen it more than ever as though he wanted to steal Magnus’ breath from his lungs as well as make the butterflies in his stomach erupt all over again.

“Hello to you too darling.” Magnus murmured when their lips parted and he met Alec’s gaze, letting his eyes flicker away slightly to take in what Alec was wearing. Though it seemed like the outfit he’d worn at the Ritz had been a one off as he was back in a plain black suit though with a silk white shirt instead of the usual cotton and no tie leaving his collar open and his throat open to Magnus’ attention.

“What can I say? I missed you.” Alec whispered breathlessly, pecking another kiss to Magnus’ lips and pausing to meet his gaze for a moment before starting to lead him towards the door way that had a man stood outside who was watching them carefully almost as though he was sure he was going to have to turn them away.

But before he could say a word Alec had pulled something out of his pocket and offered it to the man who seemed to stiffen up at the sight. It was almost like he was waiting for some kind of prompt as to how to react which was strange, but when Alec tilted his head for them to be let past the man just nodded and stepped aside.

“Come on Magnus, let’s go upstairs.” Alec smiled, letting Magnus go before him, taking a glance and reassuring nod to the other man before swiping a card to open the lift.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him but let himself be ushered inside first. Alec pressed the button of the right floor and slid his arm around Magnus’ waist to keep him close which had him leaning into Alec’s side.

The door opened to reveal a bar that was filled with people chatting among themselves either at the bar or dotted around at the various tables. But before they could step in the direction of the bar a waiter seemed to have appeared from nowhere with menus in his and an expectant look on his face.

“Is this the party for Mr…..Lightwood?" He asked, looking between the pair to make sure he was addressing the correct person before continuing.

“That would be me.” Alec smiled, tracing his fingers against the small of Magnus’ back.

“Brilliant, if you'll both follow me out on the terrace….” The waiter said, gesturing with the hand holding the menus for the pair to follow him.

They followed him out from under the safety of the glass roofed bar on to the open roof terrace that was arranged with several bunches of tables dotted around most obscured by the collection of decorative shrubs and trees which were entangled with strings of fairy lights and seemed to be for privacy. The waiter led them towards a table which was set for two with one bench seat and one wicker chair in the very corner of the terrace which seemed to have more trees than was necessary that he knew had been done purposely to give them the maximum amount of privacy from the rest of the occupants inside.

“Would you like to order drinks first?” the waiter asked as Alec gestured for Magnus to take his pick of the seats, leaving him taking the wicker chair which seemed to have a brilliant view of the London skyline as well as of Shaftesbury Avenue beneath them while Alec sat on the bench seat.

“What would you recommend?” Magnus asked, feeling like he was already through the looking glass that it might be worth him trying something different.

“Our most well-known cocktails are the Negroni which is a made of Gin, vermouth and Campari and the Cointreau fizz which is Cointreau, lime juice and soda. Other than that we have a full bar with every bottle of wine, spirits and beer we have access to.” The waiter said, looking to Alec as though he expected him to have made his mind up first.

“I’ll try a virgin Cointreau fizz if that’s possible?” Alec asked as he shrugged his coat off.

“Of course Mr Lightwood.” The waiter said, making a note of his drink before turning to Magnus.

“I’ll try the Negroni, it sounds too good to pass up.” Magnus smiled, as he took the menu that Alec offered him.

The waiter nodded and flashed them both a quick smile as he left in the direction of the bar, leaving the sound of the London nightlife to fill the silence as well as the soft murmur of the music playing at the bar inside. But soon Magnus couldn’t stop himself from asking the question that had been bothering him since they had walked past the bouncer.

“I wouldn’t have thought this was would be your kind of place Alec, unless there is something you aren’t telling me?” Magnus asked, flashing him a curious look over the menu that had Alec sighing.

“Honestly it’s really not. But my mother insists on giving me memberships for these kinds of social clubs each year for my birthday and Christmas. I’ve got a collection too large for my wallet by now, and instead of them expiring each year they seem to get magically renewed kind of leaving me stuck with them.” Alec shrugged, offering Magnus a smile that was drowning in the kind of personality that was really not made for high class social clubs. Why his mother continued to insist on them was a mystery to Magnus.

“And why does she do that?” Magnus asked, tilting his head uncertainly.

“Networking. Or that’s her excuse anyway. I’m sure it’s more her none too subtle way of hinting that I find a high class girlfriend not that I want or need one of those.” Alec said gaze back on his menu though his tone was filled with a bitterness that made it more than obvious that he knew how his mother’s homophobic brain worked under the well intended gestures.

“I’m guessing your walk out the closet wasn’t approved of?” Magnus asked, setting his menu down to rest his hand on Alec’s wrist knowing he wouldn’t be able to focus on the food until Alec got it out.

“You could say that.” Alec said shortly with a huff though when he realised Magnus was actually looking at him he made himself put his own menu down.

“I was in denial for so long, crushes on every guy that gave me the time of day and no interest in girls what so ever from when adolescence hit, and yet I couldn’t admit it. Either to myself or to those I knew wouldn’t judge. It wasn’t until Aline and Helen came out rather publicly when I was twenty that I knew that denying it any longer was futile.” Alec said, a troubled look crossing his face as though he was still that young teenager that was shoved back in the closet just praying to be free.

“And I’m assuming it wasn’t the best?” Magnus asked gently.

“It was ok when I told my siblings and of course Aline and Helen were really supportive though they all admitted that they had at least suspected for as long as they had known me. But when it came to telling my parents it was destined to crash and burn like I should have known it would be before I said a word. Mother pretended it didn’t exist since the words left my lips and my father was so deep in his affair that I’m still not sure if he actually understands what I am. It’s been hell since then. attempted beards been shoved at me from all over the place and homophobic language being yelled at me when my mother’s had a bad day.” Alec said seeming to focus solely on the pattern that Magnus was rubbing into the skin of his wrist.

“I’m so sorry Alec.” Magnus said softly, getting a weak smile in return.

“I’ve heard worse stories so I’ve come off relatively unscathed I think. But that is another reason as to why I haven’t dated before I met you.” Alec said.

“Hm, I can understand why. You don’t want to bring someone else into a toxic environment would just let yourself bare the brunt. But that isn’t healthy either Alec, and if anything I’m just sorry that you’ve had to deal with this alone for so long.” Magnus said, as Alec bit his lip.

The pair paused their conversation when the waiter came with their drinks, Magnus letting his free hand rest around his glass while Alec offered him a smile as he gestured for another few minutes for them to look at the menu.

“Well I’m sure compared to your coming out story it seems really harrowing and overly dramatic.” Alec said, taking a sip of his Virgin Cointreau fizz.

“I mean maybe in some ways. Though I’m bisexual instead of gay so I suppose in that way I had a bit of leeway with the old man. He did make it known to any boyfriends I had in my teens that he didn’t approve, but he was all sweetness and light with the girlfriends. Biphobic to the nth degree really. It was one of the things I confronted him about before the emancipation went through and all he could say in his defence was it would be such a waste of our genes if I didn’t have a partner that could give me children.” Magnus said, rolling his eyes.

“So in other words he didn’t get it.” Alec said simply, as though he had long since come to the conclusion that was how his parents felt.

“In not too many words. But in all honesty, I’ve had more boyfriends than I’ve ever had girlfriends since I left home. I’m not sure if it’s personal preference or what but I always seem to fall in love with the soul before the sex. Although I would be lying if it hadn’t come back to bite me a few times.” Magnus said with a small quirk of the lips that was an attempt a smile to try and ease the pain he felt at the truth behind those words.

Alec seemed to understand without him even asking that he had had a bad experience in some past relationships and offered him a reassuring smile as he watched Magnus down a large mouthful of his drink.

“Come on, let’s have a look at the menu.” He said softly, pushing Magnus’ menu back towards him in the hopes of distracting him from all the bad memories that seem to have been brought back to the front of his mind at their topic of conversation.

Magnus offered him a weak smile as he picked the menu up once his glass was back on the table instead of rested between his painted fingernails. But it seemed to be hard for him to focus on food as all those memories had taken over him again. Of Camille’s jeers everytime he dared to ask her for something as simple as a date when she would have rather been with someone else while he was essentially giving her his heart and soul to toy with. Of how Imasu had been so quick to drop him after a few too many glares from his father and a few too many fights that when confronted with the scenes again seemed so superficial ad petty.

As if Alec could tell that his mind was still else where Alec brushed his hand against Magnus’ to give him something to ground himself on while he turned his attention to his menu. Magnus bit his lip at the way Alec was so thoughtful and seemed to understand his need for a moment as well as his need for something else to focus on.

By the time he managed to focus back on the menu Alec was brushing his thumb back and forth against Magnus’ knuckles soothingly as he was browsing the deserts like he had already made his mind up.

“Is there a specific three courses we can have?" Magnus finally asked, his voice sounding still so small but even then Alec looked up like he was his usual self without comment.

“Not this time. I did make sure to ask that we didn’t so we weren’t rushing around. You can have however much or little you feel like.” Alec said softy.

“Yeah I’ve got to admit after I let loose those demons again I’m not exactly the hungriest.” Magnus said, looking over the salads when Alec’s other words caught up with him. “Wait what do you mean we aren’t rushing around?”

“This is only part one of the date.” Alec said, a soft smile on his lips as he saw Magnus tilt his head at him questioningly. “I’ve got us tickets to a musical. It starts at 7.30 so we need to make sure we get there in time.”

“What? Alec….you didn’t have to….” Magnus said, though the sense of awe entered his voice at the mere fact that Alec really did seem to know him so well. Although he did recall Catarina mentioning to Helen about him wanting to go to the West End, but still the fact that Alec had actually gone through with it did make something inside him happy that at least he was willing to do things to make Magnus happy instead of expecting Magnus to do everything as had been the case in many of his past relationships.

“I know I didn’t have to, but the West End is a pretty big and expensive tourist trap. Besides I thought it was a first that we could share together since I’ve never been there either.” Alec shrugged, looking at Magnus as though he would gladly sell the tickets if Magnus decided he would rather not. Which was honestly such a change.

“It sounds amazing. Which one are we going to see?” Magnus asked, though Alec seemed to stop shy of telling him when the waiter reappeared again.

Magnus let Alec order first so he could try and decide what little did he feel like eating that night. He would have gone for a salad, since his intake of greens seemed to be less than advisable as was always the case when he was shooting, but between the pea and goats cheese risotto and the pan fried seabass it was looking highly likely that a salad was not going to be on his plate after all unless it was as a side.

Finally he decided just as he heard Alec put in his order for the Rhubarb and custard panacotta and looked up at the waiter when he turned to get Magnus’ order.

“I’ll have the chicken with the tomato side salad and the Chocolate Cremeaux for desert.” Magnus smiled, offering him the menu.

“In that case I’ll change my starter to some of the bread with oil and balsamic for two.” Alec said, before the waiter reached for Magnus’ menu leaving him deleting something from his tablet and adding something else.

“Of course, would you like some wine to go with your meals sirs?” The waiter asked, noticing that their glasses were slightly emptying.

“The same again would be great thank you.” Magnus said, watching him add those to the tablet too before picking up their menus and disappearing back into the bar.

“You didn’t have to do that Alec. If you wanted a starter I would have been happy to wait for mine.” Magnus said lacing their fingers together.

“Believe me I did, we should try and enjoy the experience here besides it gives you the chance to take some pictures of the view.” Alec said, kissing the back of Magnus’ hand softly.

They spent the time between ordering and waiting for their meals and new drinks talking amongst themselves in soft murmurs about all the other places that Magnus had always wanted to go in London as well as Magnus taking pictures of the spectacular view across the city. It had felt surreal to have Alec’s arms around his waist as he tried to make sure he caught the right moment when the sun was setting and have the hairs on the abck of his neck stand up at the feel of his lips against his neck.

Of course Magnus hadn’t been able to stop himself from asking Alec for a picture of the two of them. They ended up sitting on the bench side of the table together, with Alec’s long arm being the one to hold the phone to make sure it had the view as well as them in the frame. Just before he pressed the button, Magnus closed the gap between them and met his lips in a kiss that had a soft groan erupting from the back of Alec’s throat as he deepened it seeming to forget that he was holding a camera. Or that was he was probably pressing the button over and over leaving a whole row of pictures of the two of them kissing, not that Magnus was complaining.

“Um…” Magnus smiled, resting his forehead against Alec’s temple as Alec handed the phone back for him to pick the best photo to keep. Though all of them did seem to be pretty good and he would probably end up keeping all of them anyway. “You seem to be getting really good at that.”

“I have an amazing teacher.” Alec said, pecking a kiss to Magnus’ lips as the waiter appeared with the bread, their new drinks and both their mains.

“Thank you,” Alec said as Magnus reluctantly left Alec’s side to sit on the other side of the table though Alec immediately made up for it by brushing the toe of his shoe against Magnus’ shin so they were still touching as they ate.

“So you never did tell me which musical we’re going to see….is it one of the classics like Cats or Phantom of the Opera?” Magnus asked around his mouthful of chicken and salad.

“Well to make sure that we had time to eat as well as see the musical I picked one at the Shaftesbury avenue theatre. It’s called & Juliet, it has good reviews and might be a bit different to all the classics since it’s a different spin on Romeo and Juliet which is often expected in the west end so I’m told but if you want we can always go to one of the classics another time? I know that Mamma Mia, Wicked and Hairspray are all playing at the moment so it wouldn’t be too much trouble to book.” Alec said, cutting his steak into small pieces.

“Some of my friends back in the States were raving about that so it’s definitely a good choice for a first musical. But sure, if we manage to get the time to see some more I think it would be amazing to see some of the others at some of the best known theatres in the city.” Magnus smiled, taking a sip of his drink to wash down the mushroom sauce.

They finished with Magnus using the remaining bread to wipe up the remnants of the sauce from his plate while Alec was toying with a few remaining sprigs of watercress that he had told Magnus he didn’t really see the point of since they tasted of grass even with the béarnaise sauce. Once the waiter came to take their plates away they started talking about the possibility of seeing some musicals in the states when Magnus was sure that Alec would come visit him once he had to go back to LA.

But there was a wistful yet sad look in Alec’s eyes as he nodded and smiled as though he liked the idea but wasn’t sure if it would ever be a possibility. Almost like he was hiding something, possibly the same something that Helen and now by extension though she tried to deny it Aline was keeping from him. Though it did remind Magnus of the amount of time that Alec had been taking to text him the past couple of days and though he tried to bite his tongue he couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“So, how are things with the family business at the moment?”

Alec paused from taking a sip of his drink to meet Magnus’ gaze.

“Good. A bit hectic at the moment with me taking over from my father, there’s a lot of legal and practical stuff we need to get through before it can be official so it means I’m often a bit busy. Why?” He asked.

“I just thought you seemed a bit busier since you were taking longer to answer to my texts, I thought that might have been why but I just wanted to make sure that you don't burn yourself out. You can’t do everything darling and though I know it sounds selfish since I know I’m not the centre of your universe please keep in mind that you are allowed to take some time out from your business.” Magnus said gently.

“I’m sorry, if I had the choice to get all this over with in one day so I could spend more time with you talking about cats and discussing future holidays and mini breaks around the country I would but it’s unfortunately unavoidable. I mean it doesn’t mean that I don’t still miss you or think about you, because I do, it just means that it might take a bit longer than we’re both used to.” Alec said, his tone filled with apology and sincerity that made something in Magnus melt even more that he hadn’t just disregarded Magnus’ feelings as unimportant.

Their deserts arrived and the sight of both of them was like they were masterpieces which had been carefully crafted to be displayed for pleasure instead of to be actually eaten. They both made Magnus’ mouth water and through some unspoken agreement they spit both their deserts so the other could try it. They were just the right size to be filling but not too rich and yet Magnus had definitely found a new appreciation for the combination of rhubarb and custard, especially off the tip of Alec’s tongue afterwards.

Alec insisted on paying while Magnus went to the bathroom to freshen up before they left for the theatre. Magnus tried to put up a fight but as always seemed to be the case Alec won and Magnus made sure to grab his things before he left the table, pausing to catch Alec in a kiss on the way.

He did have to admit that it still felt like he was in a kind of daze as this kind of thing only ever seemed to happen to him daydreams never in real life. Until now obviously though he was still struggling to figure out how he had got lucky enough to find someone like Alec. Not that he would ever take for granted how lucky he was, but something in his gut just seemed to say that Alec was it. This was the man he was going to marry, that he could see himself having a future with, although whether that would still be the case when Alec found out who Magnus was still up in the air.

Pausing to check his eyeliner was still ok, Magnus tried to figure out how he could bring up that conversation with Alec. It wasn’t an easy conversation to have with someone who, if Helen and Aline could be believed wouldn’t even know who he was even then, to explain to them that you were someone that had managed to dodge the paparazzi so well so far but that it would be only a matter of time until he was caught and their pictures together splashed on every gossip website around the world.

But it seemed like that conversation would have to be for another night when he didn’t run the risk of ruining what was turning out to be one of the best of Magnus’ life.

Putting his coat back on once he was sure he was looking good, he left the bathroom to see Alec waiting for him by the bar where he was downing a glass of water. He flashed Magnus a smile once he spotted him and gestured for him to lead the way to the lift.

Once back on Shaftesbury avenue, Magnus slid his hand into Alec’s and let him lead the way in the right direction down the street until the taller held out his hand at the first vacant black cab that was about to pass by which immediately migrated to the curb.

“Hi are you going towards Shaftesbury theatre?” Alec asked, once he opened the back door.

“Yes, I’m supposed to be going past it so I can drop you off. It’ll only be a fiver.” The driver called.

“Great thank you.” Alec smiled, letting Magnus get in first before following and closing the door behind him.

The drive was relatively short but Magnus enjoyed it just the same since he had never been in a real London black cab before. He found himself leaning close into Alec’s personal space with their hands intertwined while his gaze was out the window watching the nightlife of London come to life as the darkness fell over the city.

Finally they stopped outside the theatre and there was no denying that it was awe-inspiring. Just the sight of it seemed to have Magnus speechless. It was fully lit up with a large poster for the musical they were going to see on the wall above the main entrance which was definitely larger than life with posters either side of the building that seemed to portray upcoming shows for those interested in the upcoming season. Alec pulled the taxi fare out his pocket to hand to the driver before opening the door to Magnus.

The atmosphere of those entering the theatre was electric, everyone buzzing with excitement as they joined the queue to get to the part of the theatre that held their seats. Alec was the one holding their tickets leaving Magnus to let himself be led along in the right direction with an usher leading the way once Alec had asked for their help.

Soon the usher opened the door for them and the view of the whole theatre interior was as amazing as the exterior. The theatre was made up of three levels of seating, with boxes elegantly carved sat in the eaves. All seats were covered in red velvet cushions and the carvings on the walls were truly exquisite filled with so much history and so much skill that you could have easily spent hours sitting there taking in each and every detail.

The floor that Alec and the usher had led Magnus to was the very top level which overlooked not just the stage but the entire audience as well. But it seemed like they were the only ones which had booked seats on that level as there was no-one else there. Magnus wanted to ask if Alec was sure but by the way the Usher showed them to their seats, the very middle of the very front row before the barrier, it seemed to be no mistake at all.

Alec let Magus pick which seat he wanted before sitting himself, a bright smile on his lips as Magnus grabbed him by the lapels to pull him into a deep kiss of wonder and thanks at the opportunity to do this.

“I don’t know what I’ve done in a former life to deserve you Alec, but god I just know that I am so lucky that I met you.” Magnus murmured when their coats were off and their lips parted but they still seemed to gravitate together.

“Believe me, I know without a doubt that I’m the lucky one Magnus.” Alec whispered in kind as the opening music began demanding their attention.

XO

The performance passed in a flurry of colour, music that had you tapping your feet and humour that had laughter erupting through the audience with every quip. It was just the kind of musical that Magnus had wanted his first musical in London to be. At the interval Alec brought them both a drink and a snack from the bar but the time in between didn’t seem to be enough to disturb the flow of the story which was something Magnus always hated when it came to intervals.

By the time the musical ended, the actors had all taken their bows and encores, it was 10pm and Magnus could start to feel the exhaustion of his long day nagging at his eyes which desperately wanted to sleep and yet he didn’t want to leave Alec leaving a conundrum that he wasn’t sure he would get a satisfactory resolution to just yet.

But Alec led the way through the crowd of the audience back out on to Shaftesbury avenue where multiple black cabs seemed to have parked up to wait for punters to take home despite the double yellow lines. Yet Alec seemed to be texting someone for his own ride which made Magnus glad he’d managed to text Andrew during the encore to come up with a place to be picked up which seemed to be down Grape street behind the theatre. Which from the looks of the way Alec paused at the corner of the two streets was where his ride was probably coming too.

“You want to wait down there? My ride will be coming down there if you want to.” Magnus murmured into Alec’s shoulder as the taller’s arm wrapped around his waist to keep him close.

“Sounds like a good idea to me, means we can stay out the way of the crowds.” Alec said softly once he pushed his phone back into his pocket and began to guide Magnus down Grape street that seemed to be solely made up of the back of the theatre and a large building that looked like it had been split into flats, all their windows lit up for the night or else darkened with those sleeping.

“So how did you enjoy yourself?" Alec asked once they stopped outside one of the locked back doors of the theatre their gazes moving up and down the road as though to see which direction their rides would come from.

“It was amazing Alec, I can’t even begin to tell you how much so. But I definitely know it will be a night I will remember for the rest of my life without a shadow of a doubt.” Magnus smiled into Alec’s neck as Alec’s hands brushed up and down his back. “how about you?”

“I’ve got to admit Its definitely been one of the best dates I’ve shared with you. Just makes me wish we could do this all the time instead of for the next three months.” Alec said softly, the tone of sadness entering his voice pulling Magnus out of his half asleep stupor to look at the taller

“Me too, but I mean there will be more than enough time for that. You can come to LA and I can do the same thing for you, show you all the bright spots and the none touristy sports. And we can even go to New York to see something on Broadway.” Magnus said, pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek as he rested his head against Alec’s chest.

“You really think you’ll want to still see me even when you’re back there? I mean not that this is has been a casual thing for me because I really like you Magnus but long distance is supposed to be hard enough in separate parts of the same country let alone different countries right?” Alec asked, the root of Alec’s uncertainty now coming to the surface.

“Of course I will. I don’t think you realise how much I like you too Alec. Being on different sides of the Atlantic isn’t going to change that and while it maybe hard not being in these big strong arms of yours for weeks at a time or having your tongue in my mouth that doesn’t mean I would give up on us. And I’d like to think that you wouldn’t want that either.” Magnus said, cupping Alec’s face in his hands so their gazes met.

“No I wouldn’t.” Alec smiled, pecking soft kisses to Magnus’ hands and lips when they were in a close enough proximity.

They were broken apart at the sound of two car horns sounding causing them to look at their respective cars.

“Looks like we need to go. I’ll text you later and try to get back to you sooner than I was doing, just don’t be surprised if it still takes awhile.” Alec said, pecking a kiss to Magnus’ lips before they let each other go and slowly began to walk to their correct car.

“Goodnight Alec, I hope to see you again sooner than later.” Magnus smiled, opening the back door to his car as he watched Alec do. The couple stood staring at the other lovingly as though hating the fact they were having to be parted only to be pulled in by the occupants of their respective cars.

They managed to wave at each other as their cars passed before making their separate ways home.


	11. Chapter 11

The days that followed for Magnus were still hectic despite it being the weekend, but his thoughts remained with Alec despite the fact he would text Alec first thing in the morning and wouldn't get a reply until that evening when he was back at the rental constantly questioning himself. Even though Alec had reassured him things were just busy at work it still didn’t sit right and made Magnus sure that something was being kept from him.

Instead of going out on the town with the rest of the cast on Friday night which had been described as just some kind of excuse to let off some steam at some of the highest class clubs in London, Magnus who had had another fight rehearsal with Alexei and Max was too exhausted to even come up with an excuse. Just saying it had been a long week and he needed a night in, that had got him teased but it had been more than worth it when he and Alec had spent much of the night talking.

Saturday he had set aside as a do nothing day, Catarina seeming relieved as she often was when he set one of those days aside since it didn’t mean that she had to intervene. Especially since he always hated it when she intervened and would always complain about it even if he was secretly grateful. They mostly watched movies, ordered take out from the surrounding restaurants and while Magnus did have a glimpse at his scripts before Catarina snatched them from his grasp, most of his attention was on Alec.

Alec had been surprisingly quiet since early Saturday morning, not saying much in response to Magnus’ messages to the point that their whole thread was filled with Magnus’ messages about random things he had watched and asking if here was any possibility of a date on Sunday since he was missing him. But by the time it got to eleven at night Magnus gave up and was just about to turn in for some sleep since his jet lag finally seemed to be shaken off when his phone buzzed as he was about to change in his room.

Taking a glance at his phone screen he was surprised to see ‘Alec Calling’ since they only really texted instead of called.

“Hi darling, another busy day?” Magnus asked, sinking on to the bed once he had shut the door behind him.

“Hi Magnus, yeah you could say that.” There was hoarseness in Alec’s voice when he spoke as well as a tentativeness that had Magnus frowning.

“Alec, are you ok?”

“Yeah, sorry just all the business stuff getting on top of me. I was wondering if we would be able to meet for lunch tomorrow?" Alec asked, again the tentativeness was there like before only the way he swallowed after the question was like he really expected Magnus to say no.

“Of course we can meet for Lunch. Anywhere, in particular, you have in mind?” Magnus asked, trying to appear to Alec like he was buying his excuses when he could feel that whatever Alec was hiding was killing him the longer he couldn’t make himself admit it.

“Erm, I’ve asked my PA Raj to decide and book since I’m so busy. He’s booked us at Claude Bosi in Chelsea for 12 if that’s ok?” Alec said hesitantly.

“Of course, I’ll make sure to be there with bells on. Alec are you sure you’re ok? You sound more than exhausted…” Magnus said, knowing he was pushing but he hated knowing that the other was hurting because of something he had to hide.

“Great, I’ll text you the address. I swear Magnus, I’m fine just ridiculously tired. I’ve got to go now to make sure I get up in time for Sunday breakfast with the family. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alec said, a hint at an attempt of reassurance in his voice before he hung up leaving Magnus sighing as he laid back on his bed wondering what the hell was going on.

He spent most of Sunday morning laying awake in bed trying to figure out what was bothering Alec so much. Maybe it was the fact that he was going to have to be involved in a business that he had no interest in? Maybe it was the fact that his parents had got their way and manged to find a believable beard for Alec which from what Alec had said before he didn’t want. Or maybe it was to do with Magnus? The thought caused Magnus’ heart to stop in horror. Maybe they had been seen together and someone had reported back to the tabloids and he now knew who Magnus really was? No wonder he would be acting off with him.

Trying to swallow back to the pain at the possibility that Alec was going to call them quits, Magnus made himself get dressed, in a black button down cotton shirt with gold studs embedded in the collar and black jeans with a gold velvet silk bomber jacket and black leather boots. Admittedly it was a dulled down outfit compared to what he usually wore but Alec had seen him looking much worse it wouldn’t be a complete surprise.

He spent most of the time before Andrew drove him and Catarina to Chelsea pacing the lounge and trying to figure out what he could say to Alec when the other asked him why he hadn’t told him who he was before. Admittedly there was nothing he could really say other than the truth, that he had thought it would intimidate Alec if he knew and and would make him second guess going out with someone who had the public’s eye on him always no matter what he said or who he saw.

And that was the truth. The only thing he was holding was back was that despite the fact they had been together only two weeks he found himself already in so deep when it came to Alec That he could feel his heart swelling with affection when he was around the other and how in the middle of the night he would just lie there with a smile on his face as he thought of the other. Not to mention the more time they spent together the more he could feel those three words sitting on the tip of his tongue that could complicate things because of how it soon it was but he would be lying if he wasn’t getting closer and closer each time they had a date.

“Magnus you ready to go? Andrew says if we want to get to the restaurant on time we should probably go now….” Catarina asked reappearing from her room where she had been grabbing her recently recharged phone though she paused at the look on Magnus’ face. “You ok?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine I’m probably being silly.” Magnus smiled, though knew by the way she didn’t immediately just pick up her bag and lead him towards the door that she didn’t believe him.

“Magnus..” Catarina said softly, resting a hand on his arm, “You are anything but fine and I highly doubt that you are being silly. Tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s just about the way Alec’s been acting recently, all I can think of is that he knows who I am. This is going to be a chance for him to ask why I didn’t tell him sooner and I just don’t know if the truth is something he will believe. With how I feel for him, I’m just scared that this is going to be the end.” Magnus said, turning away from her to put his own phone and wallet in his pocket to let what he had just said sink in.

“Magnus, that man adores you. Every date I’ve had to watch from afar it’s blindingly obvious that whatever you feel for him is as much as he feels for you. Maybe this is about him finding out who you are and if it is, then just be honest. But it could just be a chance for the two of you to spend some time together to try and iron out any issues that Alec may have. But this is not going to be the end, ok?” Catarina soothed, as Andrew honked the horn out front.

“I sure hope so.” Magnus sighed, watching her grab her bag before leading the way out the apartment.

The drive to Chelsea was filled with silence on Magnus’ part, Catarina’s attention was fixated on her phone where she was working on scheduling online auditions for him with a few other directors and the odd online conversation with Ragnor and Raphael. And though she tried to be subtle Magnus could feel her gaze on him every so often as though their friends were asking her how he was and she was trying to figure out what to say. They had already agreed that Catarina would leave Magnus to meet with Alec alone but would wait in the nearest Starbucks in case he needed her, although If everything went as fine as Catarina was sure that it would she had suggested some kind of retail therapy. Though Magnus would be all for it normally, at the moment he had just nodded and said he would see how things went.

They finally arrived Fullham road, Andrew stopped the car outside of the correct address that seemed to be a beautifully styled art deco building covered in white and green tiles with a large stained glass window at the top of the middle giving it a kind of church feeling. Catarina insisted on getting out with Magnus even though Andrew said he could drop her off outside the Starbucks, but Magnus did admit he was a bit relieved.

Andrew drove away, leaving him and Catarina to stare at the building but Magnus didn’t make a move to go inside which Catarina seemed to notice.

“Magnus, not going in there is not going to help you avoid whatever issue Alec needs to discuss with you. Just, remember I’m only down the street if you need me ok?” Catarina said, pecking a kiss of reassurance to his forehead once they were stood at the entrance to the restaurant before she continued to walk down the street.

Magnus bit his lip and let out a breath as he walked inside, the sense of art deco immediately engulfing him as he approached the desk where the Maitre’d was pouring a glass of wine. They looked up when Magnus spotted them and offered a smile.

“Can I help you, sir?”

“Yes, I’m meeting someone here. I think the reservation is under Lightwood?” Magnus asked, watching the Maitre’d put the glass of wine to a tray of others waiting to be delivered before turning to the booking system.

He seemed to pause when he spotted the booking and swallowed as he offered Magnus a less perfect version of the smile than the one he had used before.

“Yes of course, please follow me.” The Maitre’d said, pausing to yell in French at someone to probably deal with the drinks, before he led Magnus inside.

The main restaurant was an open space, filled with multiple different sizes of tables and their accompanying chairs all dressed to impress with table cloths and all. Most of the tables were full, fuller than Magnus would have expected on a Sunday afternoon, but as they wove through the restaurant he finally noticed the table where Alec was sat which seemed to have been set inside in a secluded corner away from everyone else.

His gaze rested on his filled water glass and he was rubbing the palm of his hand repeatedly as though it was a stress-related tick he had no control over. Like Magnus he was dressed in something that was not his usual attire of suits, instead, he was in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black and white pin striped shirt with the collar open and a black collarless leather jacket. Even in that he looked amazing and had Magnus’ heart jumping into his mouth as he was led towards the table.

Alec immediately got up when the Maitre’d set a menu down at the table for Magnus, his gaze rested on Magnus and a small smile on his lips that had Magnus smiling in reply.

“Would you gentlemen like to order drinks?” the maitre’d asked, looking between the pair.

“I’ll just have an americano thanks, Magnus?” Alec asked as he pulled the chair out for Magnus.

“A cappuccino would be amazing, thank you,” Magnus said, sitting down in his chair and offering the maitre’d a smile.

He left the couple alone, leaving Alec to sink back into his chair and offer Magnus an unsure smile as he asked, “Hi, how are you?”

“I’m, good. Well, a bit confused I’ll admit but other than that I’m good.” Magnus said, resting a hand on Alec’s which seemed to be tapping against the table uneasily.

“Confused? About what?” Alec asked, parting his fingers to let Magnus’ slide between them.

“I’m not completely sure. I just feel like something has changed between us since our date at the Ritz, something I can’t put my finger on. I mean I know you’re busy with your taking over the family business and I understand that but it just feels like it’s something else that you need to get off your chest.” Magnus said, brushing his fingers over Alec’s knuckles in the hopes that he would be able to soothe him enough to get him to talk.

Instead, Alec bit at his lip and looked down at the table as though he was hating himself for not being able to hide what was going on from Magnus better. But the thing that really got to Magnus was the fact there was no denying that there was anything wrong.

“Alec….?” Magnus pushed when Alec didn’t say anything for a while.

Alec looked up at him and swallowed as he tried to find his words, though thankfully they were interrupted by a waiter appearing with their coffees. When they asked if they were ready to order, Magnus asked for them to get a bit longer to decide since he knew Alec had been right on the edge of opening up.

The waiter gave them a confused look but nodded, leaving Magnus to turn back to Alec who looked into the depths of his coffee a while before meeting Magnus’ gaze.

“There is something...I honestly should have told you sooner but I was just enjoying getting to know you and seeing the possibility of what we could have that I’ve just been putting it off over and over again. And the longer I’ve put it off the more I struggled with how I was going to tell you. I mean, it’s not every day that you tell someone what I have to tell you….” Alec said, though his voice seemed to be filled with desperation and sadness.

“Alec, whatever it is you can tell me.” Magnus soothed before he began to ramble.

Alec swallowed and nodded before the words seemed to come out hesitantly.

“I’m not who you think I am.”

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked carefully, thoughts of Alec using someone else’s identity or him being a con man seemed to immediately come to the front of his mind.

“I’m not this person who can do dates every couple of days, the person who can flirt so easily or the person who you can confide in even though I have loved every moment that I have been able to. I’m not just Aline’s friend or some big brother who looks out for his siblings as our parent’s marriage comes to an irrevocable ending. There’s a massive truth I’ve been putting off that defines everything that I am even if I wish with every fibre of my being that it didn’t.” Alec said, seemingly torn between keeping his gaze on Magnus’ face to see every expression that crossed his gaze and looking away so he didn’t have to witness the devastation that was about to unfold.

“If that’s true, which I really doubt, then tell me this truth and let me decide for myself.” Magnus said, his voice trembling though he did try to push some strength into it that he really wasn’t feeling.

Alec let out a soft sigh, his lips opening and closing as though hoping that the words would just come out from his mouth. But after Magnus gave his hand a squeeze it seemed to be the push.

“I’m Prince Alexander Gideon Lightwood the third.”

Magnus’ eyes went wide as silence fell between them and he made himself swallow as he waited for Alec to tell him that this was some kind of practical joke. But when nothing followed other than Alec offering him that weak sorrowful smile it seemed to make sense why he had been reluctant to admit the truth. And with that information, some of the behaviour of the staff when they had been out on dates suddenly seemed to make sense, like a blind had been opened. How they had wanted to bow and address him in the fashion that was expected of a member of royalty but had been told not to by Alec since Magnus didn’t know.

The longer the silence drew out the more Magnus knew he should say something, but the only question was what exactly could he say? That it was ok, that he could go on dating a damned Prince who was being watched by the public every move he made, a public which come to that didn’t know that he was gay.

And then all the bits Alec had told him about coming out, about beards being pushed on him at his every turn seemed to haunt him, on top of the issues with his parents’ marriage and all the little titbits he’d given about his family. About the looks, Aline and Helen had continued to share every time Alec had been mentioned. They knew but had been sworn to secrecy. Or was there more to why Alec had not told him until now?

“Magnus….” Alec begged mournfully as though needing him to say something.

“Why are you only telling me this now?” Magnus finally asked hoarsely, removing his hand from Alec’s despite how the other looked about to object and placed it around his cooling coffee.

Alec rolled his lips as he looked down at his coffee, tapping his fingers against the table as he tried to either find his words or an excuse. This time it didn’t take so long as he screwed his eyes before pushing the words out from between his lips

“Because I’m going to be crowned king tomorrow.”

“What?!” Magnus asked, unable to stop himself from letting the question come out leaving Alec swallowing as he looked back at Magnus.

“I told you my father had an affair with someone, and instead of putting his duty before his love life, he decided to abdicate the throne. Leaving me, the next in line, to take over. My coronation is Monday and then I will be King.” Alec said softly.

“Oh god, Alec…” Magnus groaned into his hands.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s a lot to take in. I never wanted this and was so sure that I had so much longer to enjoy myself before I was pushed so unceremoniously into the throne.” Alec said, taking a shaky sip of his coffee.

“How long have you known this was coming?” Magnus asked as Alec set his coffee down.

“Since a few days before the Gala,” Alec admitted reluctantly.

“Wait?! You knew about this before the Gala and never thought to tell me? I mean I know I’m only a lowly actor but if I had known who you were beforehand I would have at least thought about it a bit longer before agreeing to date you. And if you weren’t being crowned tomorrow would you have told me at all come to that?” Magnus asked, feeling more and more dumbfounded with every minute that passed.

“Wait, an actor…” Alec asked, his eyes widening as though that was something just as important as the fact that Alec was a member of royalty.

“Magnus Bane, Actor, Model, Fashionista at your service,” Magnus said bitterly.

“Oh god, Magnus…” Alec said reaching out to touch Magnus’ hand only for him to pull back.

“I thought that revelation was the reason for you acting so weird but no, instead we have this big mess on our hands all because you wouldn’t be honest with me! So I want you to answer my question, Alec. If you weren’t being crowned would you have told me that you were a member of the royal family at all?” Magnus persisted watching Alec trace the handle of his coffee cup uneasily.

“No. I wouldn’t have, but not for the reason you think! I know how intimidating it can be dating someone from the royal family, I watched Simon nearly have a heart attack when Izzy told him, how my cousin Isidore’s girlfriend at the time Catia laughed her head off since she thought he was kidding only to faint when he admitted the truth and not to mention how my Cousin Gabriel told his fiancée Cecily only for her to throw her ring at him because she was sure he was using it as an excuse not to marry her. I never wanted that kind of burden with the person that I shared my first relationship with….” Alec explained, helplessly.

“And yet here we are anyway,” Magnus said, shaking his head in disbelief as he looked like he was so close to pushing himself up from his chair and storm off.

Instead, Alec got up before he had the chance, the sadness and heartbreak practically radiating off him as he looked at Magnus.

“I know you hate me for only telling you under these circumstances Magnus and I will more than understand if you don’t want to see me anymore because this is too much to handle, so I’m going to go back home to try and sort out the last-minute details for my coronation tomorrow to give you some peace. But if any part of what we shared and experienced together meant as much to you as it did to me, I would love nothing more than for you to be at my coronation. I know it doesn’t fix things and that I still have so much to make up to you but just knowing you are there will mean so much to me.”

Before Magnus could ask if Alec wouldn’t be ashamed that a lowly actor would be there, Alec had left the table and was going to the counter to pay for their coffees.

Magnus groaned as he rested his head in hands as he stared at his barely touched coffee with an empty stomach.

No, he needed something so much stronger than coffee, because only in his world would he end up dating a Prince on the verge of becoming a king. In a way, he wished it had just been Alec confronting him about who he was instead of this because at least he could have explained, but this….this was just crazy.


	12. Chapter 12

Magnus texted Catarina, asking if she knew a good bar for them to meet at because retail therapy wasn’t going to cut it until he could get this out of his system. She asked him if he was ok but when he didn’t reply suggested the name of a bar between the restaurant and the Starbucks, which he agreed to. Leaving her to make the quick reservation while he gathered his things together and left the restaurant.

The maitre’d looked like they wanted to comfort him or that Alec had said for him to look after Magnus once he was gone but Magnus just ignored him as he walked through the exit on to Sloane Avenue.

He let out a deep breath to try and calm himself as he hurried down the street looking around for any sign of Catarina so he could find where the bar was but soon spotted her standing outside an apartment building waiting for someone. She seemed to notice by the way he didn’t look happy when he approached her that there was really something bothering him but once the door to the building and then the apartment itself was open by a lone bartender it was only then that he felt comfortable at all.

He flashed the bartender, a rather attractive young guy dressed in attire that he had had to adorn for a TV appearance years ago, a smile and took the menu offered to him. Aside from Catarina, himself and the bartender, there was no-one else which Magnus honestly preferred at that moment. He just hoped Catarina would make sure the bartender wouldn’t talk to anyone else.

“So what’ll it be?” The bartender asked after Magnus spent a while looking at the menu as he tried to make his mind up.

“I’ll have just a Margarita and a Charcuterie Board to share. Magnus?” Catarina asked, handing the menu back.

“I’ll have a Slim Tony with double the whiskey if that’s possible and some fries.” Magnus said, pushing the menus back across the bar.

“Coming up, I’ll just need to go next door to order your food.” The bartender said, making sure to note both food orders down and leaving the apartment.

“A Slim Tony with extra whiskey? Magnus what’s wrong?” Catarina asked once they had both slid into the corner booth at the end of the bar for some privacy.

“Wrong? Why does anything have to be wrong for me to want to double my whiskey intact? You know they never put enough in cocktails.” Magnus sighed, taking in the vintage décor to give him something else to focus on.

“Why? Because whiskey is your heartache drink Magnus, I have known you long enough to see you downing that by the bottle when something happens in your love life. So just tell me, what happened with Alec?”

Magnus let out a sigh before letting the entire conversation he had shared with Alec just flow out of his lips. How he was royalty, about to become a king that was going to be so damned closeted because he had no choice and how he had lied to Magnus about it because of how he knew that his title could ruin things. How despite all that it seemed clear that Alec did still want to see him, but was there any possible way for that to happen when Alec was going to be a public figure whose presence was going to be everywhere but with Magnus.

Once he finished the bartender had returned to make their drinks which were now sat on the table between them while he went to check on the progress of their food leaving them alone again.

“Wow, you thought it was one thing but turned out to be another no wonder you needed a drink. But why Whiskey? I mean you could still be with Alec, he’s asked you to come to his coronation and that he wants to make things up to you.” Catarina said, downing a large mouthful of her own drink as though she was struggling to believe it herself.

“Because there can't be any future for me and him Cat. I mean, sure if he was still a Prince I would consider it, but dating a King behind the scenes since, in the eyes of the court and the public he’s straight, he’ll never be able to come out and I’ll remain the dirty little secret. I mean he might eventually give into his mother’s pushing for a beard and then what am I going to do then? Be the third wheel in the relationship just because of how much Alec means to me? I can’t see it working." Magnus sighed, trailing his fingers through the condensation on his glass.

“But you like him Magnus, hell maybe even more than like him. Do you really want to throw that away, just like Alec was afraid that you would do in the first place, because of who he is going to be? He’ll still be the same Alec that took you for dinner on the London eye and the same Alec that went to the Ritz with you. The same Alec you taught to kiss and I see makes you so happy everytime you are in his presence by the way you usually can’t stop smiling. The only real difference will be his title and the size of his crown.” Catarina said softly.

Magnus swallowed a mouthful of his cocktail and rested his head on his hand as he tried to let his thoughts sort themselves with the help of the bitterness from the alcohol.

There was no denying that even though Alec had not told him of the truth immediately and probably wouldn’t have done if he was still a Prince, he had told him now when it really mattered instead of just pretending that everything was going to stay the same. He had seemed absolutely devastated when Magnus had seemed angry with him, like that was the last thing he wanted and Catarina was right, he had said that he wanted to make it up to him. And underneath it all, Magnus’ heart was still hooked on Alec in a way he had never felt even when it came to Camille, because despite his status in society he was still the same old Alec underneath it all that Magnus knew he could have eagerly said those three words to when the time was right. The same Alec that he had been able to see a future with when they were in the Century club before going to the West end.

He knew his heart would never let him hear the end of it if he didn’t at least try to make it work, and if it did get to a point where he really couldn’t handle being in the background of Alec’s life then he would deal with it then.

The bartender appeared with their food and then returned to back behind the bar after Magnus finished his Slim Tony and ordered a Tom and Cherry cocktail.

“Well what have you decided?” Catarina asked, seemingly unnerved at the fact he was so quiet as he picked at his chips.

“I think that I would be a fool to give him up without at least trying to see where this can go.” Magnus said offering her a weak smile that show the lack of confidence he had that Alec would still want him even though he had clearly said that he did.

“A wise decision out the mouth of Magnus Bane, alert the presses.” Catarina grinned, Magnus elbowing her in the side but it did brighten his smile a little.

“Yes well it was bound to happen eventually.” He said eating another handful of chips as the new cocktail was set down in front of him.

“So what are you going to do about the coronation then? I mean I think the poor boy is going to need all the support he can get.” Catarina asked.

“I’m going to go, but let me worry about how I’m getting in. In the meantime, once we have finished up here I think I need to go and buy a new suit for the occasion.” Magnus grinned, pulling out his phone to text Helen as he ate another few chips.

XO

Alec had been dreading telling Magnus about who he really was as the days had passed between their dates. There was no denying that the more time they spent together the more hooked he had become on the other man, something which would end up in disaster if Magnus had found out from someone other than himself he was sure.

Aline had been the one who had the final push into getting him to act, the one that had got Raj to book the lunch date before Alec had even asked Magnus if that was ok. And while it had annoyed him, he had known that if she hadn’t that he would have done everything in his power to not tell him. Of course, calling Magnus to ask him hadn’t reassured him as much as he would have hoped, but the sound of the other’s voice had made him determined to go through with it. Magnus deserved to know and if it spelt the end of their relationship before it even got off the ground, it would hurt but he would understand.

Of course, the conversation had gone much worse than he had thought it could ever go, meaning he left Magnus at the restaurant after paying with his heart slowly shattering in his chest as Victor had driven him and Lydia home. Lydia had seen the whole thing from where she had been at another table and though she had looked like she wanted to reassure or comfort him she had done neither merely followed him from the restaurant.

He had been so close to bursting into tears once he was in the back of the car, settling instead for closing his eyes and letting the tears flow slowly down his cheeks as he swallowed over and over to stop any noise coming from his lips. He could feel Victor and Lydia both taking the odd glance at him as though wanting to check if he was ok but knowing that he needed the time to try let his emotions out before he put himself back together.

He was sure without a shadow of a doubt that what he and Magnus had had was now over and he couldn’t get over the thought that he would never get to see him again. That he would never get to kiss him again and feel the touch of his skin or that they would never meet up for a touristy London date again. Even so much as thinking about it was excruciating and had him shaking as he tried to suppress the scream of pain and exasperation before it could come out his lips.

When he was relatively sure the tears had stopped, at least for now, he asked Victor in a broken voice to take him to Izzy and Simon’s instead of back to the palace. Thankfully he and Lydia seemed to understand and didn’t object, instead when Alec opened his eyes he noticed they were driving down Izzy and Simon’s street.

Mostly due to Izzy being a daddy’s girl she had managed to persuade their father to buy her [and by extension Simon once they were married] a house in Chelsea before she started university. She had found a three bedroom apartment in Chelsea Creek and had been living there ever since. And though Chelsea was a popular suburb of the rich and richer now, she was still happier to be there than to be in the royalty ring of Kensington, St James and Westminster.

It was something that Alec wished that he had instead of being pretty much imprisoned inside Buckingham palace, though he was still wishing she would consider moving into Frogmore cottage once he was King since it meant she would be closer to him but he couldn’t see it happening.

The car stopped and Alec looked up at the apartment building wondering if Izzy would even be in but it seemed like Lydia had already checked.

“She’s home but Simon’s working. I’ve let her know you wanted to see her so you shouldn’t be disturbed.” Lydia said softly, once she had opened his door for him.

“I should only be an hour Victor, go get yourself and Lydia something to eat. I’ll text once I’m done here.” Alec said his voice hoarse but clogged up from his crying.

Thankfully neither of them mentioned that, Victor taking off down Lots road, leaving him and Lydia to walk to the front of the building. They had both long since memorised the way to their apartment and been given a key in case of emergencies but Alec would usually not use it when she was already in.

Alec knocked when they reached the right door and opened it to Izzy beaming obviously happy to have him over, but the smile faded when she saw the state of Alec and looked from him to Lydia with confusion.

“Alec….what’s going on? Are you ok?” She asked, softly brushing some remaining tears from his cheeks with a soft touch that had Alec’s throat choking up again as he encircled her in a tight hug that let her know without a doubt that he was anything but alright.

He spent most of the afternoon with Izzy, letting her do everything she could to distract him from the possibility of his loss of Magnus, but even then he still couldn’t stop himself from wondering how Magnus was going to act. So far Alec hadn’t received any texts from him, not that he had expected to, but still the lack of any felt like a lost limb which seemed to spell to Alec that things really were over. Izzy didn’t seem to think so when he verbalised that thought, and neither did Lydia, but until Magnus contacted him or was at the Coronation tomorrow all Alec could think was of what he had lost.

Finally when he was summoned back home for some last minute details his mother seemed to think he should help with, he left with Lydia by his side though Izzy had made him promise again to go see Jace when he was back. She seemed to think he would need a distraction in case Magnus didn’t show to the coronation and he was grateful that she was trying.

The rest of Sunday was spent in yet more briefings with his father who seemed to ignore the fact that Alec wasn’t paying attention, meetings with his mother about little details that only she would notice and trying to rearrange his schedule with Raj to include all the upcoming meetings that had been in his mother’s name but were now to be in his own. The Sunday dinner was filled with more snarking than awkwardness since his mother had overheard his father talking to Anna about something to do with selling Frogmore cottage which wasn’t going to happen from where Alec and Maryse were standing.

His father did back down from the idea when Alec spoke up and told him if he had money issues for his and Anna’s new lifestyle to speak with the accountant about things he actually owned to sell instead of trying to sell things from the monarchy that weren't his.

By the time all of that was over Alec was both exhausted and feeling like a loose end as he hovered around his room, like he was waiting for Magnus’ usual nightly texts but nothing came through. It left him going to bed earlier and lying awake for a few hours staring at the ceiling.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec didn’t get much sleep that night, not just because of the situation with Magnus, but because of the coronation itself. He still didn’t feel like he was prepared enough to be the King, that he knew enough to be able to rule with a level head, instead he felt much more like he was about to have an even bigger weight than he already carried bared on his shoulders.

He woke earlier than probably advisable, and dressed in a plain set of jeans, long sleeved shirt and jacket like he had the day before. After adding a hat and sunglasses in case he was recognised, which given there had been a long report on the process of coronations on the news the night before complete with a picture of him was highly likely, he texted Aline to meet him at the Dominique Ansel bakery that they had passed on the way back to the palace yesterday before going to find Victor to a ride.

When he arrived the café had only just opened and the barista had just turned the machines on and was taking the chairs down from the tables. He hovered outside waiting for Aline instead of going inside, not feeling the least bit comfortable about really being anywhere alone but for the moment stood in the shadow of the building it was bearable.

Finally Aline appeared, dressed in jeans and a hoodie, her hair up as though she had been in the middle of getting ready or had just had enough time after seeing his message to get as dressed up as she was able.

“Alec, what are we doing here?” Aline asked, once she was out the car and walking towards him.

“I thought we could have breakfast before hand so I don’t have to deal with my mother still trying to give me prep talks which do more harm than good and my father continually mentioning Anna to rile her up.” Alec said, through a weak smile but by the way Aline raised an eyebrow he knew she wasn’t fooled. 

“Isabelle told me about what happened with Magnus, and that you still don’t feel ready for today, which is understandable given all the pressure you are under to be the best king possible. But Alec trying to run away from this won’t help. If anything it will only make things worse than they need to be.” Aline said, reluctantly leading him inside.

“Nice to know the two of you talk about me behind my back.” Alec sighed, as the two of them approached the minutely manned counter.

“Well we have to, because otherwise you wouldn’t tell us anything Alec. It’s like trying to get blood out of a stone talking to you most of the time. But I know that sometimes there are things you would rather talk to Isabelle about than me and visa versa.” Aline shrugged, grabbing the nearest menu to decide what she wanted.

The pair stood deciding what to order before settling, Aline ordering a Cinnamon roll latte and a cronut first while Alec tried to decide, not that his mind was really that fixated on food. He settled on a double espresso with an extra shot which he was sure he was going to need and pistachio and rose Bostock which he still wasn’t sure if he wanted but ordered since he knew Aline would heckle him until he gave in otherwise.

They settled at a table by the window once Aline paid, and Alec sat staring out the window and playing with his phone listlessly between his fingers.

“This is mostly about Magnus instead of the coronation itself right?” Aline asked once ten minutes had passed by and Alec hadn’t said a word.

“I’m scared he won’t show up to the coronation Aline. And if he doesn’t then that’s officially it for us isn’t it? I haven’t heard anything from him all night and if he won’t even text me then what chance is there that he will show? That he will actually want to see me again?” Alec asked, looking at her hopelessly causing Aline and sigh.

“Alec, I know Helen’s been speaking to him. I’m not sure what about because all I heard was him asking her why she didn’t tell him about your royalty status before she left the room. I’m sure my wife wouldn’t let him get away with calling it quits between you. You are so good together and you obviously care about each other so much that it’s impossible to even consider that either of you would walk away instead of fighting to stay together.” Aline said, offering the barista a smile when their coffees and sweet breakfasts arrived.

“You really think so?" Alec asked, watching his cousin soften as the lack of self confidence in his voice.

“Yes Alec. So even if he doesn’t turn up the coronation it doesn’t mean that’s the be-all and end-all. It just means maybe he didn’t want to watch such an archaic ceremony where you essentially vow your life away to this country.” Aline said reassuringly, taking a large mouthful of her coffee.

They spent the next half hour talking about the coronation, Aline giving him a more helpful pep talk than anything Maryse could have given him and reassuring him several times that come hell or high water he and Magnus would still be fine once this was over. They were just in the middle of discussing which cousins would bother to turn up and which wouldn’t when Alec’s phone rang with Lydia’s name flashing on it.

“Morning Lydia.” Alec said, as he looked at Aline who had got up at the sound of his ring tone to approach the counter leaving him to it.

“Alec, where the hell are you?! I went into your room to discuss the security detail for later and you weren’t even there!” Lydia huffed, she sounded frantic like she had been running through the entire palace and grounds looking for him.

“I’m sorry Lydia, I really needed some air before we started getting into all the nitty gritty details. I’m in Chelsea, Victor is coming to pick me up in ten minutes and I’ll be back at the palace before you can blink.” Alec said, watching wide eyed as Aline took a box and a bag from the barista who disappeared with two takeaway cups.

“Ok, just don’t do that again! The last thing I want is someone asking why I don’t know where you are. I’ll see you soon.” Lydia said, hanging up before Alec could get another word in.

“Lydia not happy?” Aline asked, downing the last of her cold coffee.

“Not really, she always gets a little angsty at big events. What’s with all the food?” Alec asked, pointing at the box and bag on the table beside her.

“One is a cronut breakfast for my wife and siblings in law, the other is for the banquet. I wouldn’t have the time to grab anything otherwise, I’m sure most of use like Macarons right?” Aline asked.

“I think so. Though I hope you have got more than just one each, you know how Uncle Mick likes to take at least three of everything.” Alec said, staring at his phone as he waited for Victor to text him saying he was there.

“I suppose I should grab another few just in case. You want anything before you go?" Aline asked, getting up again though hovering at the table before she approached the counter.

“It’s ok I’ll get them, I could probably do with grabbing another coffee before Victor turns up.” Alec smiled, pushing his phone back in his pocket and getting up when Aline sunk back into her chair.

He made sure to grab another six macarons which had the Barista making comments about then having a party somewhere as well as ordering his coffee. But as he stood there waiting for it to be made, he found himself itching to text Magnus. It had long since become a habit and yet while things were still up in the air together between them he was not sure if it would do more harm than good, although from Aline and Izzy’s assurance that things between him and Magnus would survive this he couldn’t stop himself.

Biting his lip, he finally gave in and typed a small text.

_‘Magnus, whether you come today or not I hope that we can meet later. I’ll be thinking of you x’_

He tapped his thumb against the side of the phone as he tried to decide whether or not to send it, but finally gave him and pressed send just as his coffee and macrons were put in front of him. Once he put the phone away, after noting Victor’s text saying he was there, and picked up both items before returning to the table.

“Victor’s here so I’d better get back to the Palace to get ready. I’ll see you at Westminster later. I’m assuming you and Helen are coming the banquet after?” Alec asked, setting the bag of macarons on the table.

“Yes to both, I’m going to detour on the way home to pick Isabelle and Simon up so they can get ready at mine so I’ll see you later. And remember, whatever happens, you and Magnus will be fine just remember to breathe.” Aline said, getting up and pecking a reassuring kiss to his cheek.

“Thanks Aline, I’ll see you then.” Alec smiled, kissing her cheek in kind before reluctantly making himself walk out on to the street.

Victor had parked up right outside despite the honking of horns from black cabs and delivery drivers, giving Alec the chance to get in quickly and for Victor to merge into traffic. Alec spent most of the journey back sipping his coffee and trying to remain calm though every inch of him was filled with anxiety to the point that if he had his way he would be running in the other direction. He kept taking the odd glance at his phone on the off chance that Magnus would have replied but there was nothing which only seemed to make his anxiety worse.

Part of him was relieved when they finally drove in through the gates, Lydia appearing from the back entrance when she spotted him. She was already dressed in her formal bodyguard attire that she only really used for large events like this, but from the look on her face Alec knew she wouldn’t be letting him out of her sight for the rest of the day. He thanked Victor before he got out and let himself be led into the palace towards his room.

He spent a couple of hours before he was due to leave for Westminster Abbey, getting ready in the outfit he was expected to wear, a suit that had been specially made by a local designer at his mother’s insistence topped with the robe of state made of crimson velvet that he knew was going to make him hot on the long walk up the aisle of the abbey. He endured his mother’s complaints at him not getting much sleep and sneaking out that morning while she made sure that all the other robes were taken to the abbey ahead of them by a footman. 

He left his room to sit in the living room, watching as the rest of the family rushed around getting ready themselves and the staff bustled around getting the State Dining Room for the banquet after the coronation. It was mass chaos as always, but Alec was relieved that he wasn’t being pulled this way and that. But he did let the odd cousin indulge in pictures, which he knew would end up either on social media or being released to the press.

Finally the time came for them to start the royal procession through Westminster towards the Abbey, everyone being herded by their respective security detail towards the collection of cars waiting. Alec watched them all get in and leave, surrounded by the guards in their military dress and on their horses while he and Lydia waited for the Gold State Coach to be ready. 

Lydia seemed to have calmed down since they had last spoke on the phone and checked to make sure he was ok since he couldn’t stop rubbing the palm of his hand with nerves to the point she was sure he was going to rub a hole through the skin if he wasn’t careful. He assured her he was fine though the words just seemed to come automatically without any real feeling as the sense of numbness and dread flowed through him.

Finally the carriage arrived, and the footman opened the door for him with a bow with Lydia letting him get in first before following. Once the door closed behind him and the footman returned to his place, the carriage started it’s journey around the palace to exit via the front gates. 

The streets were crowded with people waving the union jack and waving, calling out and yelling in appreciation at the sight. Rarely had Alec experienced such unity and celebration about a royal event and he spent most of his time with his gaze out the window as he waved back slowly at those he passed. 

The journey to the abbey seemed to take a lifetime but finally they arrived outside the Abbey to the sound of cheers from the crowd, the clicking of cameras and the sounds of the policemen yelling at people to get back as they tried to get to the front to actually see Alec in person.

The footman appeared open the door with a bow and salute as Alec reluctantly slid from inside, the sound from the crowd getting louder as he appeared offering them all a meek smile and wave as he let Lydia steer him inside to where the collection of people that were going to be involved in the opening procession were waiting. 

Alec swallowed as he spotted Aline dressed in her formal Duchess garb, he was relieved that she was going to walk with him both up and down the aisle since he wasn’t sure he would have been able to do it without her. He spent a while double-checking with both Lydia and Aline that he looked ok before the Archbishop of Canterbury appeared to ask if they were ready.

With a swallow, Alec nodded and the crowd of people surrounded him in the rehearsed formation and they waited for the prompt from the organ playing Beethoven’s Midnight sonata before slowly making their way down the aisle towards the pulpit.

The Abbey was filled to bursting with people, from the many levels of nobility to the politicians that were expected to be there from the commonwealth countries to the many members of other royal families around the world with the high ranking members of the British Army, royal Navy and Royal Airforce there out of respect. But most of the faces were a blur, people he didn’t recognise but had probably been invited by his mother and father without letting him know.

But everywhere he looked he kept hoping and praying that he would spot Magnus somewhere. Even though Aline’s words reassured him he still hoped he was there. 

They were getting close to the front where his family were all sat there for moral support when he spotted him. 

He was stood between Helen and Isabelle, dressed to impress in a black leather look blazer, his face flawlessly perfect as always and hair styled minimally as though to make sure he didn’t stand out too much. But he was there.

Alec let out a sigh of relief and couldn’t stop his smile going to from formal to lovestruck, which seemed to be obvious to Magnus when their gazes met through the crowd. The other offered him a shy look beneath his eyelashes but there was definitely a smile on his lips as he winked at Alec reassuringly.

With that knowledge, Alec was sure now more than ever that he could do this. As long as he had Magnus by his side there was nothing he couldn’t do, and he tried to hold on to that as he walked up the steps to the pulpit to get the ceremony underway.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued.....?


End file.
